Dimidium Animae Meae
by malohkeh
Summary: Intercision : la pratique oubliée consistant à couper le lien entre un humain et son dæmon. Le plus impardonnable des crimes. Quand des enfants se mettent à disparaître, tout le monde craint le pire. Quand les enfants reviennent, les craintes deviennent réalité. Il n'y a aucun traitement. Aucun remède. Et pour un des membres du BAU, piégé dans le complexe, il n'y a plus de temps.
1. Jennifer

Traduction de Dimidium Animae Meae, de Deejaymil, publié avec l'autorisation de son auteur. Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître La Croisée des Mondes pour lire ce Crossover, mais voici ce qu'il faut savoir sur les dæmons:

"Le dæmon, /de.mɔ̃/ est un être fictif de la trilogie fantastique La Croisée des Mondes de Philip Pullman. Le dæmon, fait de particules dorées appelées Poussière, est la manifestation physique de l'âme d'une personne sous une forme animale. Les dæmons ont une intelligence humaine, sont capables de parler quelle que soit leur forme et agissent en général comme s'ils étaient indépendants de leur humain, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas trop s'en éloigner. Les dæmons des enfants pré-pubères peuvent changer de forme à volonté et presque instantanément afin de devenir n'importe quelle créature, réelle ou imaginaire. Pendant l'adolescence, le dæmon prend définitivement la forme de l'animal qui correspond le plus au caractère de son humain. Les dæmons et leurs humains sont presque toujours de sexe différent."

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Sa première impulsion fut de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir ; elle fut prise de nausée. Un être humain sans dæmon, c'était comme une personne sans visage, ou avec la cage thoracique ouverte et le cœur arraché : une chose contre nature, aussi étrange qu'effrayante, qui appartenait au monde des cauchemars, et non à la réalité des sens.

 **Phillip Pullman, les royaumes du nord**

La perfection était un concept absolu.

Quand il regardait les gens dans la rue, quand il regardait n'importe quelle personne prise au hasard, il pouvait voir, à même leur peau, le potentiel de devenir parfait. Leur corps, ces ensembles complexes d'os, de muscles, de matière, restaient entravés par les esprits qui les maintenaient dans leur conceptualité imparfaite du monde.

Il les méprisait d'être si ordinaires. De rester si ordinaires, même quand il leur offrait l'excellence.

Il avait voulu être le premier. Dès qu'il avait découvert comment devenir parfait, comment se _libérer_ de ces bêtes, il l'avait souhaité avec une telle passion qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé.

Seulement il ne pouvait pas. Pour la grandeur des autres, il endurait sa forme diminuée. Contrairement à eux, il le faisait par amour.

Car, bien qu'il les méprisât, il les aimait également, et n'était-ce pas le propre de Dieu de souffrir pour son peuple ? Un peuple dont lui seul détenait la clef de la grandeur, le salut dans la paume de sa main.

Un par un, il leur faisait cadeau de la perfection qu'ils méritaient. Au début, ils se révoltaient contre lui, car c'est le propre de ces êtres de se méfier de ceux qui leur offrent la liberté. N'était-ce pas Jésus lui-même qui avait dit : « Si vous ne voyez des miracles et des prodiges, vous ne croyez point » ?

Ils verraient. Il souffrait pour eux, et un jour ils le sauraient.

Alors qu'il remontait à grands pas le couloir jusqu'à la salle où la femme se recroquevillait dans son imperfection, l'anticipation de sa délivrance le fit frissonner. Elle, et cette bête immonde qui la gardait en laisse, cette créature matérielle qui emplissait son corps parfait de pensées animales, de désirs, et qui la rendait impropre à mériter son estime.

Son péché le suivait en faisant de grands bonds, le battement de ses pattes comme un écho à ses propres échecs.

Et un rappel de l'importance de cette femme.

Puisque lui devait rester sur terre avec les bêtes, il l'enverrait vers l'exaltation à sa place car leur péché était semblable et, à travers elle, il trouverait sa propre libération.

Il passa devant des salles aux portes ouvertes ; devant leurs habitants perdus dans l'extase de leur délivrance. Il passa devant des salles aux portes solidement verrouillées ; les cris de décadence en sortaient telle une promesse audible de son importance, ici, en ce monde.

Il trouva la dernière porte, qu'il déverrouilla avec une main tremblante, signe le plus visible de sa peur et de la grande importance de cette libération finale. Elle ne réagit pas quand il entra dans la petite pièce, et sa beauté faisait paraître les sols et murs nus dans une lumière plus éclatante.

Elle ne criait pas. Elle était plus forte que ça, il l'avait su dès l'instant où il l'avait touchée la première fois. Il l'avait trouvé là, à l'attendre. Une petite part d'elle avait voulu cela, avait voulu devenir son vaisseau. Alors même que les liens coupaient sa peau pâle et maintenaient ses bras et jambes en position de génuflexion, elle ne se débattait pas.

Il observa la délicate structure de la machine au-dessus d'elle, la lame qui troublait l'air par son tranchant. La lame qui tomberait et permettrait son ascension. Il savoura le moment, souhaitant presque ne pas le faire. Pas encore. Il voulait chérir l'instant.

Mais le rituel devait être accompli.

\- Ton nom et le terme par lequel tu te réfères à ton animal, déclara-t-il froidement.

Ses yeux bleus le fixèrent en retour, fiers et sauvages, encadrés par des cheveux blonds presque blancs.

Elle serait splendide une fois sauvée.

\- Réponds-moi, répéta-t-il en constatant son silence.

L'animal se dressa d'un geste protecteur dans la cage où il était enfermé, cherchant à l'empêcher de le détacher de l'âme de cette femme comme un chirurgien le ferait avec une tumeur cancéreuse. Cela ne changerait rien. Peu importe combien ils se débattaient, aucun ne s'échappait. Il sectionnait leur abjection et nettoyait les restes dans le feu, les laissant assaini.

Noir et or ; cendres et Poussière. Il la ferait se baigner dans les restes de son dæmon pour célébrer sa renaissance.

\- Allez vous faire voir, cracha-t-elle.

La créature, identique à la sienne, dénuda ses dents et fit le dos rond, ses longues oreilles repliées en arrière et le regard sinistre.

Très bien. Il détestait faire ça.

L'arme à feu était lourde et froide dans sa main, rappel de son pouvoir. Les yeux bleus suivirent le canon alors qu'il le pointait sur l'animal enfermé dans la cage au fin grillage. Il n'hésiterait pas à lui tirer dessus, même si cela signifiait perdre cette femme.

Elle était la perfection, mais il en trouverait une autre. Il avait une patience éternelle.

\- Réponds-moi, dit-il pour la dernière fois.

Elle pâlit alors que l'arme suivait la petite silhouette.

\- Jennifer, dit-elle finalement.

A cet instant, seulement à cet instant, elle commença à se débattre. Et l'animal, qui frappait violemment la structure qui l'enfermait, sembla lui aussi réaliser à quel point ils étaient proche de sa fin.

\- L'agent spécial Jennifer Jareau du FBI. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça. Nous pouvons vous aider si vous nous laissez faire.

Il sourit chaleureusement, car c'était là le commencement de quelque chose de magnifique, même si elle ne pouvait pas encore le voir.

\- Tu m'as déjà aidé, Jennifer. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tu es importante. Ton animal, nomme-le.

Le seul bruit était les pleurs étouffés venus du couloir, et la respiration hachée de la femme. Puis, enfin, elle répondit, et son destin fut scellé. Son destin à elle, et celui du diable à forme de lièvre qui l'affaiblissait.

\- Aureilo.

Il laissa tomber la lame et put l'entendre fendre l'air, impossiblement acérée.

Ils crièrent tous les deux.


	2. Chapitre 2 - See how they run

Three blind mice. Three blind mice.  
See how they run. See how they run.  
Did you ever see such a sight in your life,  
As three blind mice

Trois souris aveugles. Trois souris aveugles.  
Voyez comme elles courent. Voyez comme elles courent.  
Avez-vous déjà vu quelque chose de semblable  
A trois souris aveugles ?

Il y avait des jours où la pile de dossiers sur son bureau semblait insurmontable. Des jours où il semblait impossible de choisir sur quelle atrocité sortie de ce tas se concentrer en premier. Des jours où elle ouvrait page après page et voyait Henry dans chaque vie étalées et vides ; celle-ci avait ses cheveux, celle-ci son sourire, celle-ci une mère et un père qui la chérissait tout autant.

Des jours où les ailes jaunes comme du beurre de Kailo semblaient ternies par les horreurs de leur travail. Ce n'était pas seulement elle. Elle avait vu Elle se consumer de manière spectaculaire, arriver au bord de l'abîme du désespoir puis y sombrer l'instant d'après, en se battant contre sa propre destruction avec la férocité d'un furet, sans que cela ne la sauve. Et elle avait vu Gideon et son dæmon faucon tomber de leur piédestal en emportant quasiment le reste de l'équipe avec eux.

Des jours comme ceux-là, le dæmon boxer de Morgan restait sur ses talons, la queue entre les jambes. Le lièvre de Spence se terrait sous sa chaise, les yeux fermés, tremblant d'une tension que Spencer, lui, refusait de montrer. Même Emily, Emily avec le dæmon chat qui n'avait jamais une vibrisse de travers, avait des jours où sa main s'attardait un peu plus longtemps que d'ordinaire dans la fourrure luisante de son dæmon ; où les ronronnements de ce dernier étaient un tout petit peu trop forcés.

Aujourd'hui s'avérait, de loin, différent de ces jours-là. Aujourd'hui, la pile était petite. Les affaires, à fendre le cœur, mais pas monstrueuses. La paperasse faite, les lumières réduites, et ils sortaient. Une équipe resserrant ses liens autour d'un repas, de boissons et, si Morgan avait son mot à dire, d'une piste de danse. Parfois elle se sentait coupable de pouvoir s'amuser ainsi quand il y avait _tant_ de souffrance dans le monde, mais sans cela ils s'effondreraient. Comme Elle. Comme Gideon.

JJ ne pouvait plus en être à nouveau témoin.

Alors ils resserraient leurs liens.

Tandis que la porte de son bureau se fermait, ses épaules se détendirent, un poids invisible envolé. A l'étage en dessous, Spencer se montrait animé, vivant, et faisait de grands gestes avec les mains pour essayer d'expliquer quelque concept compliqué à un Morgan qui souriait avec incompréhension. Emily les regardait, assise sur son bureau avec la main devant la bouche pour dissimuler un sourire. La journée était terminée. Ils avaient tous survécu.

Elle était reconnaissante pour chaque journée qui se concluait sur cette bénédiction.

\- Bientôt terminé ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un œil dans le bureau de Hotch.

Il se trouvait à son bureau, assis le dos droit et le visage grave, Halaimon comme une statue à ses cotés. La louve était une vision intimidante ; facilement de taille à arriver au coude de JJ, noire comme le charbon, avec des yeux insondables. Il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment retenu chez cet homme et son dæmon ; une sorte de grande puissance contenue par une prodigieuse force de volonté.

De grande colère également. Ils avaient tous vu cette colère se déchaîner. Aucun d'eux n'avait le moindre désir de la revoir.

\- Hmm ? fit Hotch en levant le regard, son expression adoucie par la suggestion d'un sourire à sa vue. Presque. Ce rapport me prend plus longtemps que ce que je prévoyais.

Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur et y jeta un coup d'œil. Kailo murmura avec amusement quand ils reconnurent tous deux l'écriture étroite, serrée, sur les lignes puis s'étalant dans les marges une fois à court de place.

\- Il faut vraiment que vous donniez à Spence un nombre de mots à ne pas dépasser, dit-elle. Vous devriez vous dépêcher, je crois que les enfants deviennent surexcités en bas.

\- Tu sais, ils utilisent ses rapports comme exemple de « ce qu'il ne faut pas faire » pour les nouvelles recrues, lança joyeusement quelqu'un derrière eux.

JJ n'avait même pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, pas avec le doux froissement des plumes et le déplacement d'air au dessus de sa tête qui annonçaient l'arrivée d'Eris.

Le hibou se posa sur le bureau avec une maladresse délibérée, envoyant voler papiers et stylos. JJ grimaça quand le dossier atterrit avec un léger « twoop » sur la tête de Hal, en s'ouvrant pour ensuite glisser le long de son dos et se répandre au sol. Ni Hotch ni Hal ne sourcillèrent ; Hal fixa le hibou d'un regard hautain, et avec des yeux sombres qui aurait incité n'importe quel dæmon _sain d'esprit_ à fuir pour sa vie.

\- Oups, désolée, dit le hibou d'une voix tout sauf désolée.

Elle s'approcha par petits bonds du bord du bureau pour tendre le cou et lancer un regard à Hal.

\- Quel dommage. J'imagine que tu vas devoir tout trier lundi.

La truffe de Hal tressaillit. JJ retint sa respiration en voyant un des sourcils de Hotch faire un bond. Elle n'osa pas jeter un regard en arrière, car elle ne doutait pas que Rossi soit étendu avec désinvolture contre l'encadrement de la porte, avec un sourire _suffisant_. Cela lui ressemblait bien. Et si elle voyait ça, elle allait éclater de rire.

\- J'imagine, oui, dit finalement Hotch en se penchant pour ramasser le dossier et arranger son contenu.

Il se leva ensuite lentement et attrapa sa veste, tout en lançant le dossier sur son bureau.

\- D'accord, d'accord, allons-y.

Hal se leva et se dirigea avec une grâce posée vers la porte, mais sa queue ondulait lentement dans un mouvement presque menaçant.

-o-o-o-.

Parfois, Emily se demandait qui était chargé de choisir les formes que prenaient les dæmons. Qui que ce soit, cette personne avait un _très mauvais_ sens de l'humour.

Regarder Morgan sur la piste de danse en était une preuve suffisante. Bien sûr, un regard vers Hotch et sa louve sombre et quiconque pensait _Ouaip, le dæmon reflète parfaitement l'homme_. Et le hibou grand-duc de Rossi était très révélateur également. Ils avaient les mêmes sourcils, comme Sergio l'avait souligné en jubilant lors de leur rencontre.

JJ, cela dit. Un papillon ? Une douce et fragile créature portée par le vent ? Pas vraiment.

Et puis il y avait Morgan. Ce n'était pas un chien.

\- J'ai vu des chats de gouttière avec plus de grâce que ça, commenta Sergio en jouant d'un air absent avec le goulot de la bouteille bière, la moitié de son attention sur Morgan et son dæmon qui tentaient – avec succès – d'amener une femme à danser avec lui. Regarde-le. Aucune classe. Etonnant que la moindre de ces femmes soit intéressée.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le léger mouvement de sa patte s'interrompre alors que Reid se joignait brusquement à la conversation :

\- En réalité, de nombreuses études suggèrent que la confiance en soi est la clef… hé !

Emily haussa un sourcil vers Garcia, tandis que Reid essayait de parler malgré le caramel que cette dernière lui avait mis dans la bouche quand il avait baissé sa garde.

\- Tu es venue parée pour de la Reid-itude ? lui demanda-t-elle.

L'expression innocente de Garcia fut complètement gâchée par le gloussement de rire du dæmon pie perché sur son épaule.

\- Oh chérie, je suis toujours parée pour de la Reid-itude, répondit Garcia.

Reid fit un son étranglé en luttant pour avaler la friandise collante et leva les yeux au ciel. Avec un gloussement nerveux, elle se glissa hors du box.

\- Et maintenant que j'ai révélé ma main, je m'en vais sauver mon chat de gouttière de lui-même. A votre plaisir, mes chéris !

Et elle partit, laissant Emily seule avec un Reid en train de tousser. Elle pouvait aisément voir le reste de l'équipe ; Morgan se trouvait au centre d'un petit rassemblement sur la piste de dance, Garcia était difficile à manquer, et il aurait fallu qu'elle soit aveugle pour ne pas voir Rossi se présenter suavement à une table de dames qui gloussèrent en réponse.

Ce n'était pas difficile de repérer Hotch non plus. Son siège au bar, à droite de celui de JJ, se remarquait par le vide qui existait autour de lui. Même dans une foule, on hésitait à s'asseoir près du loup massif allongé à ses cotés.

\- Elle n'est pas entièrement louve, tu sais, dit Reid, la voix à peine audible par-dessus le doux fredonnement de la musique.

Il avait suivit son regard jusqu'à leur supérieur, et affichait une expression pensive.

\- Ses oreilles et son museau la trahissent. Elle tient aussi du chien, c'est certain. Des natures conflictuelles, le domestique contre le sauvage. Il y a plusieurs théories…

\- On profile le boss, Reid ? questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui et en portant la bière à ses lèvres.

Reid transformait avec flegme une serviette en papier en une petite douche de confettis blancs, son propre verre à peine entamé. Il n'y avait pas trace de son dæmon. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté, Aureilo détestait la moiteur des bars, ou que sa fourrure soit ébouriffée, et être entouré de personnes le _révulsait_ totalement. Reid ne se plaindrait jamais, cependant Emily savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une coïncidence si le lièvre brillait toujours par son absence lors de ces sorties.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré qui que ce soit d'autre avec cette capacité mais, d'un autre coté, elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre comme Spencer Reid non plus.

\- Tu sais, ils nous apprennent à ne pas faire de profil à partir des dæmons, dit-il.

Maintenant qu'elle avait remarqué l'absence du lièvre à ses pieds, elle pouvait percevoir la légère inflexion lointaine de sa voix, comme s'il avait à moitié l'esprit ailleurs. Enfoiré. Même comme ça, il pouvait toujours être brillant. Elle ignorait comment il faisait.

\- Il y a trop de variations, trop de singularités dans chaque affaire. Une personne peut avoir un chat parce qu'il a soif de confort, une autre peut avoir un chat parce qu'elle aspire à la perfection, continua-t-il, les yeux désormais rivés aux siens et aucune trace d'absence dans le tranchant de son regard. Ou parce qu'elle a besoin d'avoir une maitrise totale de la manière dont le monde la perçoit. Qui sait ?

Enfoiré.

\- Ah oui ? plaisanta-t-elle, tandis que la queue de Sergio balayait la pile de papier blanc devant Reid et envoyait les morceaux voler dans les airs pour ensuite atterrir sur ses mains et sa chemise. Et que dire de l'homme dont le dæmon lièvre ne sait pas se taire ? Que dirais-tu de lui ?

\- Je dirais, affirma prudemment Reid en inclinant la tête pour cacher un sourire timide, qu'il est probablement fatigué et prêt à aller se coucher, mais aussi effrayé que s'il se lève pour partir il soit accusé d'être antisocial et trainé sur la piste. Je dirais également qu'il a peu de chance d'être très doué pour la dance. Oh oh, JJ.

Le cuir craquelé du canapé gémit quand Emily se tourna de nouveau, juste à temps pour voir JJ se diriger vers la porte avec le téléphone à son oreille. Hotch la regardait, sa propre boisson à nouveau posée sur le bar, intacte.

Tandis qu'elle regardait, la porte se ferma derrière JJ, et Hotch commanda un verre d'eau.

Et merde.

\- J'espère que tu ne tenais pas réellement à aller au lit, avertit-elle Reid en notant son expression déçue.

\- Typique, répondit-il.

Il vida son verre de scotch d'une longue gorgée et reposa son verre sur la table avec un grand _cling._ Elle lui tendit son manteau, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et laissèrent les siens humides de condensation. Il avait les mains glacées.

Elle espérait que cette affaire, quelle qu'elle soit, ne serait pas horrible.

Elle savait que c'était un espoir vain. Elles étaient toutes horibles.

-o-o-o-

Les poils du dos de Naemaria se hérissèrent quand Morgan cala la tablette sur le bras du siège afin qu'elle puisse jeter un œil.

\- Il y a si peu de similarités, commenta-t-elle, et il put la sentir frissonner légèrement par l'intermédiaire du cuir de l'accoudoir. Âge, apparence, statut socio-économique, ils sont tous divers. Ils prennent des enfants au hasard. Comment a-t-on pu ne pas être au courant avant aujourd'hui ?

Reid ne leva pas les yeux de l'épaisse pile de feuilles qu'il parcourait impossiblement vite, mais ils savaient tous, désormais, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être consciemment présent pour qu'ils puissent bénéficier de son esprit.

\- Nous étions au courant, dit Aureilo, debout sur ses pattes arrières, les pattes avants appuyées sur la table, et les yeux plongés dans ceux de Morgan avec un regard presque provocateur.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel ; le lièvre avait la déconcertante habitude de _réclamer_ l'attention quand il parlait, ce qui arrivait souvent, et il s'avérait difficile de désobéir à cet ordre silencieux.

\- Nous n'avions simplement pas réalisé qu'ils étaient liés. Personne n'a fait le lien jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais nous avons tous vu les affaires séparément aux informations.

Morgan ne l'admettrait jamais, mais peu importe combien il adorait son Beau Gosse Reid… son dæmon était perturbant au possible.

Les dæmons n'étaient pas censés parler aux humains en dehors des leurs.

Les dæmons n'étaient pas censés être à l'opposé total de la personnalité de leurs humains.

Et ils n'étaient vraiment, vraiment pas censés traiter le lien entre eux et leurs humains comme s'il s'agissait d'une suggestion et non d'une obligation ; en restant aussi loin de Reid qu'il voulait sans la moindre considération pour _l'image_ que cela donnait de Reid.

Aureilo faisait néanmoins toutes ces choses. Morgan ravala l'étrange impression qui le prenait toujours aux alentours du lièvre, et répondit tout en regardant le sommet de la tête de Reid plutôt que ces yeux ambrés et dérangeants.

\- Nous avons cinq enfants disparus entre six et douze ans, tous originaires de petites villes ou de zones rurales de Géorgie. Tous ont disparu pendant les deux dernières semaines. C'est une énorme zone de chasse s'ils voyagent.

\- 153,95 kilomètres carrés, dit Reid à voix basse sans lever les yeux. Mais ils sont principalement centrés autour de cette région. Ce qui réduit ta zone de chasse.

Aureilo lui jeta un regard presque dédaigneux avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'équipe. Morgan fut à nouveau parcouru d'un frisson.

Il détestait la Géorgie. Le gamin n'était pas comme ça avant la Géorgie. C'était comme si plus Reid se renfermait sur lui-même, plus Aureilo surcompensait.

\- Aucun de leurs dæmons n'a sa forme définitive, ajouta Emily en élargissant la photographie la plus récente.

Une fillette de sept ans aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus ; un papillon avec de larges ailes bleues perché sur son oreille.

Morgan détourna le regard de cette photographie et vit JJ la fixer comme si son cœur se brisait. Il ne la regarda pas très longtemps.

Il était parfois sacrément soulagé de ne pas être parent. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire ce travail avec un enfant à la maison.

\- Peu pertinent, non ? questionna Rossi. Le plus âgé à douze ans. Combien de dæmons sont stabilisés à douze ans ?

\- En réalité, intervint Reid en redevenant soudain attentif, nous avons trois filles dans ce groupe. Deux d'entre elles ont plus de dix ans – la puberté, souvent accompagnée par la stabilisation du dæmon, commence plus tôt chez les filles. Statistiquement, le fait que cent pour cent des enfants enlevés aient des dæmons non-stabilisés pourrait être pertinent.

Il retourna à ses documents et coupa à nouveau tout stimulus extérieur. Emily le fixa d'un air pensif.

\- Cela mis de coté, nous avons toujours trois enfants qui sont partis à l'école et ne sont jamais rentrés chez eux, et deux qui sont partis au parc le week-end sans jamais en revenir. Aucun témoin ne les a vus être approché par qui que ce soit et personne ne se souvient avoir vu d'inconnu qui sortirait de l'ordinaire dans les villes concernées, rappela Hotch.

Il les fixa tour à tour, imité par son loup, les amenant à réfléchir à la question. Morgan put tous les voir réagir à ce regard, leurs expressions devenant en un instant très concentrées. Le jet frémit sous eux, et pas un ne sourcilla.

\- Nous allons à Buford, dans le comté de Gwinnett. Le profil géographique des enfants enlevés suggère pour l'instant que notre unsub est probablement basé dans la région, et les forces de l'ordre locales nous ont invités. Un des premiers enfants enlevé est originaire de Buford.

\- Les enfants ont bien une chose en commun, dit soudain Aureilo en coupant pratiquement la fin de la phrase de Hotch.

Il attendit un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils le regardent tous, puis tendit la patte vers les photographies des enfants disparus posées à coté de la main de Reid.

\- Ils sont tous très esthétiquement plaisants. Pas de lunettes, pas d'appareil dentaire, une symétrie considérable dans les traits du visage. Les prédateurs qui cherchent des enfants très jeunes se concentrent moins sur le sexe de l'enfant, nous devrions considérer le trafic d'enfant.

\- Sur la base de cinq enfants mignons ? fit sèchement Morgan, irrité par le ton factuel du lièvre.

Reid ne se montrait jamais aussi insistant avec ses foutues opinions.

Etrange sentiment que d'aimer l'homme mais pas le dæmon.

\- Seulement cinq ? dit Reid avec précaution.

Le silence s'ensuivit et il leva les yeux, en parcourant à nouveau les papiers. Le document qu'il posa sur la table ne faisait pas du tout partie du dossier de l'affaire, il s'agissait d'une photocopie faite à la hâte d'un rapport du conseil municipal avec « _réduction de la population sans-abris_ » griffonné en travers.

\- Le taux de pauvreté de Géorgie est le troisième plus important du pays. Le comté de Gwinnett a presque quatorze pourcent de sa population au dessous du seuil de pauvreté. Il a un sérieux problème de sans-abris, en 2012, il y a eu 26.300 expulsions dans le comté de Gwinnett. Ce qui équivaut environ à 120.562 personnes ayant perdu leur domicile, y compris des enfants. Et l'âge moyen des enfants sans domicile dans la région est de…

\- Six ans, termina Rossi en baissant son téléphone, l'air troublé. Tu ne penses pas que ce sont nos premières victimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Reid haussa les épaules, le regard fixé sur son dæmon :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'un ravisseur parvienne à enlever du premier coup cinq enfants en deux semaines sans un seul témoin, dit-il finalement. Pas vous ?

-o-o-o-

Hotch frappa le volant des doigts, les photographies des enfants disparus tournant dans son esprit. Comment l'unsub avait-il pu prendre _cinq_ enfants sans témoin, sans résistance ? Cinq enfants, cinq dæmons. Aucun d'eux n'avait donc crié ? Aucun d'eux n'avait donc fui ?

Il pensa à Jack, au parc, quelques semaines à peine auparavant, et au cri poussé par lui ainsi que par son dæmon quand Hotch avait été hors de vue pendant rien qu'une seconde. Depuis Haley, depuis Foyet, Jack détestait être loin de lui ou de Jessica. C'était troublant.

C'était rassurant, d'une certaine manière. Personne ne pouvait enlever Jack sans qu'Arelys se transforme en une version miniature et menaçante de Hal, ses aboiements perçant alertant tout le monde dans le voisinage. Alors pourquoi les dæmons de ces enfants ne leur avaient-ils offerts la même protection ?

A coté de lui, Reid restait silencieux, les mains croisées sur ses genoux au dessus de la masse ramassée de son lièvre. Au fil des années passées à travailler avec lui, Hotch avait supposé qu'à un moment donné, le gamin sortirait de sa coquille.

Il ne l'avait pas fait, en tout cas pas avec lui. Hotch avait fini par cesser de l'attendre. Tout progrès qu'ils avaient pu faire avec lui avait été perdu après… et bien, ce travail leur laissait à tous des cicatrices.

Plus chez certains que chez d'autres.

\- Jennifer a montré des signes considérables de détresse face à la photographie de Kayla Chant, dit soudain Aureilo en redressant soudain les oreilles.

Hotch put entendre Hal bouger sur la banquette arrière, toujours gauche dans l'espace confiné du véhicule.

\- Probablement à cause des similarités physiques entre l'enfant et Jennifer, et Henry bien sûr. Sa capacité à rester…

\- Ne la profile pas, le coupa Reid avec indignation en caressant les oreilles du lièvre. Nous ne faisons pas ça. Elle va bien.

Reid reprenait si rarement son dæmons que Hotch ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en sa direction.

\- JJ ira bien, confirma-t-il fermement. Dans l'intérêt de la coopération dans l'époque, retiens-toi de profiler tes collègues s'il te plaît, Aureilo.

Il semblait étrangement normal de parler au lièvre comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre créature, bien que Hotch ne puisse imaginer faire la même chose avec le Sergio d'Emily ou la Naemaria de Morgan.

Et justement, en fait. Sergio était à Emily. Naemaria était à Morgan, tout comme Eris était à Rossi et Kailo à JJ.

Aureilo était Aureilo. Il ne semblait pas vraiment appartenir à qui que ce soit à part lui-même.

\- Très bien, souffla le lièvre.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière au-dessus de la cime des arbres, à leur droite, attirant l'attention loin du conflit naissant. Le lièvre changea de sujet d'attention et se redressa en manquant de cogner le menton de Reid avec sa tête.

\- Des feux d'artifices ? questionna-t-il en orientant ses oreilles dans cette direction. En plein jour ?

Hotch sourit. Enfin, il savait quelque chose que Reid et le lièvre ignoraient.

\- Des effets de fumée, dit-il en regardant le nuage coloré se dissiper au dessus des arbres, laissant des trainées d'or qui brillaient étrangement au soleil. Ils utilisent aussi des confettis et des serpentins. Jack en voulait pour son anniversaire. C'est cher, cependant, et j'ai fini par le convaincre de choisir des cierges magiques à la place.

\- Au milieu des bois ? demanda Reid. S'ils sont si chers, pourquoi les gâcher dans un spectacle que personne n'est là pour voir ?

Hotch haussa les épaules tandis que Aureilo sursautait de surprise et manquait tomber de son siège au sifflement suivant, fort et ponctué d'une explosion.

\- Un entrainement ? suggéra le chef d'équipe.

Reid acquiesça d'un « mmh » et passa ses mains sur les oreilles du lièvre, le protégeant instinctivement.

Ils finirent le trajet en silence.

-o-o-o-

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Aureilo en avançant sans bruit sur le sol carrelé du commissariat.

Reid ne répondit pas, pas aussitôt en tout cas, alors qu'il regardait le groupe de parents et de dæmons au centre de la salle voisine à travers la vitre déformante. Son équipe y était également, pour essayer de limiter les dégâts, de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans les duos de parents.

Lui-même avait été mis dans une salle à l'écart avec une carte et un sachet de punaises, là où il ne perturberait personne.

\- Je suis en train de penser, fit Reid en inclinant la tête et en détaillant les silhouettes troubles des parents et de l'assortiment de dæmons, que cet homme doit avoir un moyen de contrôle sur les enfants. Quelque chose chez lui inspire la confiance. Les enfants crient. Les enfants effrayés crient beaucoup.

\- Un grand véhicule ; un camion glacier ? suggéra Aureilo.

Reid sentit une pointe de frustration d'être ici et non dehors où il pourrait entendre les voix des parents, voir leur langage corporel. Il faisait confiance à son équipe, ils _étaient_ les meilleurs.

Mais il voulait _voir_. Eux ne faisaient que compulser ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

\- Nous passons à coté de quelque chose, dit-il en tournant le dos à la vitre.

Il n'y gagnait de toute manière rien d'autre que des informations confuses. La carte le fixa en retour, presque accusatrice.

\- En dehors de certains détails précis sur le nombre d'enfant sans-abris dans la région.

Aureilo grogna et se gratta l'estomac d'un mouvement rapide de la patte arrière.

\- Pourquoi prendre en compte les sans-abris quand ça semble être un problème qui se résout tout seul ? répondit-il avec une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. Pourquoi perdre son temps avec des rebus disparus ? Spencer… pour Jennifer.

Reid fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça.

\- Non, dit-il fermement en jetant un regard noir à son dæmon. Arrête ça, Aur. Ne te montre pas méprisant avec l'équipe parce que tu penses avoir vu quelque chose qu'eux n'ont pas remarqué. Tu es tellement _présomptueux_. C'est pour cette raison que Morgan…

\- A peur de nous ?

Voilà qui faisait mal.

\- De toi, peut-être. C'est toi qui es bizarre. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement être _normal_ ? Si tu étais normal, nous serions dehors à faire notre travail au lieu d'être enfermé ici comme si on avait honte de nous, conclut-il d'une voix devenue tranchante presque sans qu'il en soit conscient.

Il tenta de ravaler l'amertume, cependant la faire disparaître de sa voix ne la faisait pas disparaître de son cœur.

Aureilo n'avait pas besoin d'être l'âme d'un profiler pour avoir conscience du ressentiment éprouvé par Reid.

\- Oh, fit le lièvre, avec de la colère dans la voix, bien que ses épaules soient rejetées vers l'avant et ses longues oreilles vers l'arrière, le rendant plus petit et caché. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous sommes mis à l'écart, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Reid le vit frissonner, toutefois le réconforter serait admettre que peut-être Reid était fautif.

Et Reid avait vu la manière dont Morgan avait regardé Aureilo dans l'avion. Il ne voulait plus être regardé de cette manière.

Il ne voulait plus être mis à l'écart.

\- Non. Pas entièrement, répondit-il en se mettant face à la carte, tournant ainsi le dos à son dæmon. Mais tu en es en grande partie responsable.

Il n'entendit pas le lièvre s'en aller. Néanmoins, quand il regarda autour de lui, il était seul.

Comme toujours.

-o-o-o-

Même avec le braillement du troupeau de parents bouleversés, Rossi entendit le petit « _oh oh_ » d'Eris.

Il chercha autour de lui et suivit le regard perçant du hibou grand-duc jusqu'à voir ce qui retenait son attention : la mince forme marron du dæmon du gamin se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il n'avait même pas tenu une heure.

Etrange. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de partir si vite dans une ville inconnue, surtout si tôt dans l'affaire. Ils avaient besoin qu'il reste proche, ils avaient besoin que Reid garde l'esprit acéré. Ce qui ne serait pas le cas s'il s'éloignait ainsi.

\- Merde alors, je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller à la poursuite de cette bête, marmonna-t-il.

Il vit Emily se retourner pour regarder également en l'entendant jurer. Elle pinça les lèvres alors que le lièvre s'évanouissait par la trappe pour dæmons percée dans le mur, le flash de sa queue blanche la dernière chose qu'ils virent de lui. Rossi pouvait presque entendre son inquiétude augmenter d'un cran.

Après tout, c'était Prentiss qui connaissait le mieux le gamin. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait été la seule à réellement lui expliquer la situation quand Rossi avait rejoint l'équipe et s'était retrouvé à faire face à la perpétuelle étrangeté qu'était le Docteur Spencer Reid ?

 _\- Vous allez souvent finir par parler à son dæmon. Vous vous y habituerez._

 _\- Est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça ? Cela semble étrange qu'il ait obtenu un travail ici s'il ne peut pas être…_

 _\- Normal ? Il est normal. Il n'y a strictement rien qui cloche chez lui._

 _\- Je n'étais pas en train de dire qu'il… Ecoutez, Agent Prentiss, si je vous ai offensée…_

 _\- Ecoutez, il va bien, d'accord ? Il a juste… si vous voulez savoir, cherchez Tobias Hankel. Reid ne s'en est pas remis. Aureilo oui. Alors vous parlez au lièvre jusqu'à ce que Reid en décide autrement, compris ?_

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait ici à regarder le dæmon quitter le bâtiment, laissant seul l'homme. C'était presque contre-nature. C'était assurément inhabituel.

Rossi avait toujours aimé l'inhabituel.

Peut-être pouvait-il envoyer JJ… Maman à la rescousse.

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et il vit JJ guider une femme vers une chaise, la main sur son bras. Son dæmon virevoltait autour de sa tête, les ailes battant frénétiquement d'une manière qui semblait hurler : _je suis bouleversé_.

Aucune aide possible ici.

Hotch était piégé avec le shérif revêche et irritant de cette petite ville. Prentiss séparait les parents en groupes et leur trouvait des salles afin que l'équipe puisse les interroger. Morgan exprimait à voix basse son déplaisir face au manque d'informations sur les sans-abris d'une telle manière que l'homme face auquel il exprimait ce déplaisir ne semblait pas avoir remarqué à quel point le profileur était furieux.

Fantastique. David Rossi à la rescousse, une nouvelle fois. Pendant l'année où il était là, il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il avait réellement eut une conversation en face à face avec le gamin.

On ne pourra pas dire qu'il fuyait les défis.

\- Comment avance le profil géographique ? demanda-t-il en passant la tête dans la salle avant d'y entrer sans attendre qu'on l'y invite.

Eris se secoua avec irritation quand ses plumes se prirent dans la porte, et ses serres serrèrent son épaule alors qu'elle s'y agrippait.

\- Mal, répondit Reid en fixant la carte comme s'il pouvait voir à travers.

Déjà, Rossi pouvait voir le vide confus qui apparaissait quand le dæmon était loin de l'homme et s'éloignait encore, bien que ce puisse aussi être Rossi qui se projetait. Qui était-il pour dire si l'homme avait l'esprit vif ou non avec ou sans son dæmon ? Dans le pire des cas, Reid restait le plus brillant des cerveaux dans la pièce.

\- C'est trop limité. Il nous faut plus d'informations.

\- Plus d'enfants disparus, tu veux dire, corrigea Rossi en poussant prudemment la porte du talon afin de vérifier que la pièce était bien fermée et insonorisée.

Ce genre de commentaire insensible n'était pas son genre. C'était davantage le genre d'Aureilo, et cela semblait étrange venant de l'homme plus compatissant.

\- Une bien étrange chose à espérer.

Reid cligna des yeux et eut l'air horrifié :

\- Oh non, je n'ai pas, je ne… je ne veux pas…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, les oreilles devenant rouge sous cette ridicule masse de cheveux qu'il avait sur la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne réfléchissais pas. J'étais distrait.

De toute évidence.

\- Tu veux bien me dire où est allé cette vieill'oreille tombante ? demanda-t-il en faisant sa meilleure imitation de Hotch.

Peut-être pouvait-il amener le gamin à lui faire confiance à coup de regard noir.

Reid inclina la tête, comme pour écouter.

Rossi tenta de ne pas frissonner.

\- Pas loin, répondit finalement Reid. Il est juste à l'extérieur. Nous… avons eu un désaccord. Sur l'affaire.

Il détourna ensuite la tête, l'air coupable comme un enfant pris la main dans le bocal de cookies. _« L'affaire », mes fesses,_ pensa sombrement Rossi.

\- N'importe quoi, dit-il tout haut.

Reid écarquilla les yeux, l'air piégé. Bien. Peut-être que le gamin avait simplement besoin d'un petit rappel qu'il n'était pas le seul membre dans cette équipe, et que les autres devaient savoir quand cela allait tourner au vinaigre.

\- De quoi s'agit-il réellement ?

Reid quitta Rossi des yeux pour regarder son dæmon, puis ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose. La résignation teintait son visage. Il allait parler. Ca y est, bordel, enfin. Rossi n'était pas Hotch. Il n'allait pas se contenter de rester là en attendant bêtement que le gamin se décide à se bouger un peu les fesses et crache le morceau.

Puis, il referma brusquement la bouche, le regard rivé sur la vitre derrière l'épaule de Rossi. La culpabilité revint, deux fois plus forte. Bon, au moins il allait avoir une bonne idée de la personne dont le gamin voulait parler, puisque personne ne semblait aussi coupable à moins que la personne qu'ils avaient trahie d'une manière ou d'une autre soit présente.

Il se tourna juste au moment où JJ ouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement, le visage pâle.

\- Northside Hospital vient de contacter un des adjoints, dit-elle en les regardant tour à tour, l'air curieux. Il a crié la nouvelle dans tout le commissariat et tout le monde a entendu, y compris les parents. Ils viennent de voir un groupe d'enfants non surveillé apparaître sur le pas de leur porte.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? bredouilla Reid, pâle et nerveux, en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Ils sont vivants ? Ils vont bien ?

JJ déglutit :

\- Ils ne sont que trois.

Oh, merde.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Bah, bah, a black sheep

Bah, Bah, a black sheep  
Have you any wool?  
Yes merry have I,  
Three Bags full,  
One for my master,  
One for my Dame,  
But none for the little Boy  
Who cries in the Lane

Bee, bee, mouton noir  
Avez-vous de la laine ?  
Oui monsieur, oui monsieur  
Trois sacs pleins  
Un pour mon Maître  
Et un pour ma Dame  
Mais rien pour le petit garçon  
Qui pleure dans la ruelle

Un foutu chaos absolu régnait à présent. Rossi suivit JJ dans la pièce principale, et entendit Eris grogner près de son oreille face à la cacophonie des voix des humains et des dæmons qui s'élevaient avec panique.

Cela frisait la maison de fou. Hotch était à peine visible parmi la foule, les mains levées dans ce qui aurait été un geste incitant au calme si la situation n'avait pas été aussi frénétique ; Morgan tentait d'arrêter le flot de la foule se dirigeant vers la porte ; Prentiss pouvait être vue en train de jeter un œil par la porte, les yeux écarquillés en regardant Hotch pour savoir quoi faire.

\- Oh non, fit doucement Reid derrière lui, si Hotch ne parvient pas à les calmer l'hôpital va se retrouver avec un désastre sur les bras.

\- On leur hurle dessus ? suggéra Eris.

Rossi ricana en imaginant la désapprobation de Hotch s'il faisait _ça_.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous empêcher d'y aller ! gronda un homme face à Morgan.

Son dæmon léopard des neiges dénuda ses dents brillantes et tenta de dépasser la calme Naemaria qui lui bloquait le passage. Le canidé ne sourcilla même pas et fixa froidement le félin. Rossi pariait sur Naemaria. Le léopard n'était qu'esbroufe.

\- Où sont les autres enfants ? s'exclama une femme sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier, tout en cherchant désespérément autour d'elle qui pourrait lui répondre.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Rossi et elle fit un pas vers lui, avant que son bras soit attrapé par une autre femme qui la retint en regardant suspicieusement les agents :

\- Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi ils ne sont pas tous revenus ?

\- Pourquoi vous ne _faites rien_ ? firent trois autres voix en écho.

Hotch jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde, les sourcils froncés. Pour qui que ce soit d'autre, il semblait calme. Pour n'importe qui dans l'équipe, on pouvait voir « _il faut arrêter ça tout de suite_ » écrit sur chaque infime mouvement de sa bouche. Rien de ce qu'il disait ne faisait la moindre différence.

\- Nous sommes en contact avec l'hôpital… commença JJ, Kailo caché derrière son col, en sécurité loin de l'atmosphère lourdement chargée.

\- Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir… fit Emily, optant pour apaiser.

Erreur. L'homme auquel elle s'adressait ne voulait pas être apaisé, et son dæmon blaireau accula Sergio contre le mur, menaçant le chat qui feulait. Rossi poussa un juron et se dirigea vers eux, tandis qu'Eris ouvrait les ailes, prête à planer vers eux pour tenter de calmer le jeu. Probablement à grands renforts de coups de serres.

Ce qui n'arrangerait pas vraiment la situation, cependant il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement horrifiant à voir les énormes griffes du blaireau si proches de la fine silhouette du chat, alors en vérité il se fichait un peu qu'Eris fasse un ou deux trous dans le museau de l'animal.

Et soudain…

\- Silence ! fit un rugissement assez puissant pour se faire entendre à travers la cacophonie.

Le silence tomba instantanément. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la source, y compris ceux de Rossi.

\- Silence !

Rossi cligna des yeux une fois, puis une deuxième fois, parce que, _bordel de merde._

Depuis le bureau, sur lequel elle venait de bondir, Hal hérissa le poil, les papiers éparpillés sous ses larges coussinets. Du haut de son perchoir, elle surplombait aisément toutes les personnes présentes. Ce n'en fut que davantage à glacer le sang quand la louve massive baissa la tête, ses yeux sombres brillants de telle manière que tous les dæmons ayant une forme de proies filèrent se cacher, et embrassa l'assemblée du regard.

Même Rossi sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine à cette vue ; comme s'il aurait bien voulu ne plus être sous le regard prédateur plus longtemps, merci bien.

Hotch s'avança sans même regarder son dæmon, comme si l'attitude de celle-ci était parfaitement normale à tout point de vue.

\- S'il vous plaît, fit-il d'une voix qui semblait ordonner « écoutez-moi » et s'avérait tout aussi intimidante que le rugissement de son dæmon avait pu l'être. Nous nous efforçons d'identifier les enfants retrouvés aussi rapidement que possible, mais il nous faut la coopération de tout le monde pour y parvenir. Nous ne connaissons pas encore la condition dans laquelle se trouvent les enfants, nous ne savons pas s'ils peuvent nous aider ; nous avons besoin de descriptions : physiques, les vêtements qu'ils portaient quand ils ont disparus ; les formes préférées par leurs dæmons ; tout ce qui peut nous aider à les ramener aussi rapidement que possible. Mes agents sont en route pour l'hôpital, une fois qu'ils auront la moindre information, ils nous le feront savoir. Mais en attendant, paniquer ne fera que gêner l'enquête ainsi que le traitement des enfants si tout le monde arrive sur place en même temps.

Silence. Rossi faillit rire à l'expression stupéfaite sur le visage de la quasi-totalité des personnes présentes dans la pièce. La plupart des regards restaient fixés sur Hal, alors même qu'elle était revenue au sol, et un cercle visible apparaissait autour d'elle au fur et à mesure que les parents s'en éloignaient nerveusement.

\- Elle a trop côtoyé Aureilo, commenta Eris.

Rossi réprima un sourire narquois avant que cela ne puisse le trahir, et la tension se dissipa. Les personnes présentes se mirent à murmurer doucement entre eux au lieu de crier. Sergio se glissa de sous le blaireau et bondit aisément dans les bras d'Emily pour s'enrouler autour de son cou, la queue battant rapidement. Morgan fixait Hal du regard, avec sur le visage quelque chose proche de la consternation. Rossi mit _ça_ de coté pour plus tard.

\- Reste ici, demanda-t-il à Reid.

Lequel sembla trop soulagé de se voir donner cette option, et se colla au mur en tentant d'avoir l'air tout petit.

Il slaloma à travers le groupe dont les membres s'écartaient avec réticence devant lui, et arriva devant Hotch en secouant la tête tandis que JJ et Emily commençaient à limiter les dégâts.

\- Et ils disent que c'est moi qui suis théâtral, dit-il en inclinant le menton vers Hal. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Maitrise de foule, répondit Hotch avec un regard en sa direction. Sa version en tout cas. Il nous faut du monde à l'hôpital, tout de suite. Il faut savoir qui ces enfants sont ou ne sont pas avant de perdre encore davantage le contrôle.

Rossi acquiesça encore, songeur, puis :

\- Tu restes ici ?

Il n'avait même pas besoin que Hotch réponde, le chef d'unité ne laisserait jamais son équipe dans une situation aussi imprévisible.

\- Je reste ici aussi, continua-t-il. Nous pouvons les voir un par un ; ils ne vont pas essayer de me forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Hotch fronçait déjà les sourcils :

\- Non. Je veux que tu ailles avec Morgan. Le shérif dit que des enfants sans domicile vivent dans une usine sous-terraine de traitement de l'eau. J'enverrai bien Reid, mais c'est un peu… tendu entre eux pour l'instant. Et tu es plus souple ; cela pourrait être utile.

\- Et envoyer JJ et Prentiss à l'hôpital ?

Plutôt malin. Ils ne savaient rien de la condition des enfants pour l'instant, si l'agression sexuelle entrait en compte…

\- Laisse Reid t'aider avec les parents, suggéra-t-il. Il n'est pas menaçant, il est empathique. Il passera leur défense d'une manière qui te sera impossible, pas après que Hal ait fait un coup pareil.

\- Très bien.

Hotch étudia la pièce du regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur Reid, accroupi pour parler à un enfant qui l'avait approché. La petite avait le pouce dans la bouche, son autre main agrippait le manteau laineux de l'agneau qui se trouvait à ses cotés, et son attention était entièrement dirigée vers le jeune agent.

\- Reste en contact. J'ai le sentiment que cela va devenir plus horrible avant que l'affaire soit close.

\- N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ? confirma Rossi en se tournant vers la sortie. Pourquoi celle-ci serait-elle différente ?

-o-o-o-

Sergio passa toute la route jusqu'à l'hôpital à se plaindre sans interruption, de sa fourrure sentant les vers de terre jusqu'à la pure indignité d'avoir été non seulement acculé, mais de l'avoir été par un _blaireau_ !

\- Ils ne peuvent même pas bondir, miaula-t-il de la banquette arrière où Emily l'avait jeté après qu'il ait manifesté son déplaisir en enfonçant ses griffes à travers son pantalon. Ils sont bloqués au sol. Au sol! Et voilà que j'étais là, seul, oublié, avec cet _animal_ incapable et puant.

\- Serge, chht, dit finalement Emily alors que la voiture s'approchait de l'hôpital.

JJ inspira lentement en se garant et fixa l'entrée menaçante où s'affairaient les personnes et les dæmons, leurs visages crispés et distraits. C'était le seul bruit qu'elle avait fait de tout le trajet ; elle n'avait rien dit même quand Emily avait essayé de lui poser des questions sur l'affaire.

\- Tu ne cesses donc jamais de te plaindre ? marmonna Aureilo depuis son perchoir, à coté de Sergio.

Le lièvre semblait grognon. Dès qu'Emily avait ouvert la portière du SUV, il y était entré d'un bondit en leur envoyant silencieusement un regard noir, comme pour les défier de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. Elles n'avaient émise aucune objection, bien que JJ se soit mordue la lèvre comme si elle _allait_ dire quelque chose avant de se retenir juste à temps.

Et il s'agissait là d'un autre problème dont ils allaient probablement devoir s'occuper à un moment ou à un autre, ce gouffre qui ne cessait de grandir entre Reid et son dæmon. Avec sagesse, Emily décida de remettre cela à plus tard.

Et puis, pour ce qu'elles devaient faire, cela restait ce qu'il y avait de mieux après avoir Reid lui-même à leur coté.

\- As-tu les dossiers ? demanda JJ, le regard baissé.

Kailo sortit une patte de son col avant de replonger et disparaître, ses ailes jaunes cachées par l'ombre de sa chemise.

Emily sortit les documents de l'espace entre la chaise et la console centrale, où elle les avait glissés auparavant, puis les ouvrit et détailla les photographies des disparus. Cinq enfants. Cinq dæmons. Tous souriants, tous heureux.

Seulement trois retrouvés.

\- Oui, dit-elle avant de défaire sa ceinture et ouvrir la porte.

Il y eut de l'agitation quand Aureilo et Sergio s'élancèrent vers la porte en même temps, bondissant au passage sur ses genoux dans une mêlée noire et brune, tout en se chamaillant.

\- Nous allons voir le Docteur DeVere en pédiatrie. JJ ? Tu vas bien ?

Un sourire qui ne trompa personne lui répondit, tandis que JJ surcompensait.

\- Aussi bien qu'il est possible de l'être quand on est sur le point de briser le cœur de deux familles, dit-elle.

Emily la rattrapa alors qu'elle se dirigeait à grands pas vers l'hôpital, déterminée. Sergio et Aureilo slalomaient entre leurs jambes en continuant de se disputer à voix basse.

\- Et ramener trois enfants chez eux, rappela-t-elle, avant de voir le visage de JJ s'assombrir. Allez, il faut prendre le positif là où il est, avec ce boulot. Tu le sais bien.

JJ ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant de la refermer rapidement.

\- Oh oh, finit-elle par dire en accélérant. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

Emily regarda autour d'elle pour voir un infirmer venir vers eux d'un pas rapide, vêtu d'une blouse et arborant une expression sombre. Son dæmon resta près des portes en lançant des regards vers l'intérieur du bâtiment, l'air stressé.

\- Agents Prentiss et Jareau ? demanda l'homme.

Il reçut deux hochements de tête affirmatifs. Sergio et Aureilo s'immobilisèrent, et dévisagèrent l'homme avec circonspection.

\- On m'a envoyé vous chercher. Les enfants ont été déplacés.

\- Vers quel service ? demanda JJ. Et pourquoi ?

Emily attendit, des nœuds à l'estomac. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle allait aimer la réponse.

\- Unité de Soins Intensifs Daimoniatrique, répondit-il.

JJ blêmit. Sergio se tassa sur lui-même, les oreilles en arrières et les yeux fixés sur Aureilo qui semblait… pétrifié. Terrifié.

\- Nous essayons de les stabiliser, mais… agents, ils ont été Intercisés. Ils n'ont plus de dæmons.

-o-o-o-

Rossi avait raison. Les parents ne l'approchaient plus, désormais, et gardaient les yeux fixés sur Hal. Le chien-loup ne semblait pas désolé. Au contraire, Hotch recevait de sa part des ondes clairement satisfaites, en dépit de son attitude apparemment inexpressive.

Si c'était un aperçu de ce que Reid ressentait quand Aureilo faisait quelque chose de « Aureilo-ien », Hotch avait soudain un nouvel élément très distinct de compréhension de cet homme.

Et ce n'en était pas un qu'il appréciait particulièrement, surtout quand cela remettait en question sa capacité à faire son travail.

Par bonheur, Rossi avait raison sur plus d'un aspect.

\- Kayla ne partirait jamais avec un inconnu, disait à Reid une mère, une hermine à l'air misérable sur l'épaule et des mains qui tremblaient sur la table.

Il posa une de ses mains sur la sienne, la serra doucement, et elle se laissa réconforter par ce geste.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Agent, pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait prendre ma fille ? Son père est parti, elle est tout ce que j'ai…

\- C'est ce que nous cherchons à découvrir, madame Chant, murmura Reid en se servant de sa main libre pour faire glisser des photographies en travers du bureau. Est-ce que ce sont les vêtements qu'elle portait quand on l'a enlevée ?

Un hochement de tête. Hotch la regarda à travers la glace désigner chacun d'eux, le décrire, puis se mettre à parler du jour de l'enlèvement de sa fille. Reid la dirigea aisément pendant l'interview, ses yeux si douloureusement sincères que même Hotch se sentit emporté.

Hal changea de position, ses griffes cliquetant contre le lino.

\- Pourquoi as-tu attiré une telle attention sur toi ? demanda finalement Hotch, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls. Ils ne nous font plus confiance maintenant.

\- Ils ne nous faisaient pas confiance auparavant, dit-elle calmement. Nous sommes des étrangers en train de leur dire qu'une personne en qui ils ont confiance enlève leurs enfants juste sous leur nez. Et tu sais ce que les gens voient quand ils pensent aux ravisseurs et aux voleurs qui se cachent dans la nuit ; des prédateurs. Les vieux stéréotypes ont la vie dure.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Loups et chacals, coyotes et couguars. Les prédateurs nocturnes qui s'emparaient de jeunes laissés sans surveillances pour un repas sans risque. Hotch y était confronté chaque fois qu'ils travaillaient sur une affaire d'enlèvement d'enfants ; les regards de travers et les yeux méfiants tournés vers Hal, tout comme les gens regardaient JJ ainsi que son papillon et remettaient sa capacité à faire son travail en question, ou se demandaient comment Prentiss pouvait travailler en équipe avec une âme de chat.

La porte s'ouvrit et le shérif entra.

\- Vous avancez, avec elle ? demanda-t-il en regardant à travers la vitre, ses yeux s'attardant d'un air insondable sur Reid. Nous n'avons rien tiré des autres. Personne n'a rien vu. Personne ne sait rien. Et en ce qui concerne les inconnus présents en ville, tous les voyageurs que nous avons interrogés ont des alibis.

\- Nous avons dit qu'il pouvait être d'ici, rappela Hotch en observant prudemment l'homme, dont le regard tournait autour des pieds de Reid.

Il savait ce que l'homme cherchait et ne trouvait pas.

\- En fait, continua-t-il, c'est presque certainement quelqu'un d'ici. Un inconnu attirerait l'attention, et cet homme est passé totalement inaperçu.

\- Ok, dit finalement son interlocuteur, tandis que son dæmon vison dénudait ses petits crocs brillants. Votre homme… où est son lapin ?

\- Son lièvre, corrigea automatiquement Hotch, qui pouvait quasiment entendre le son indigné qu'Aureilo aurait fait en entendant quelqu'un lui donner le nom de « lapin ». Le Docteur Reid a la capacité de se séparer de son dæmon. Aureilo assiste le reste de mon équipe qui enquête ailleurs.

Le shérif eut l'air troublé :

\- Oh. C'est une aptitude… perturbante. Et peut-être une qu'il vaudrait mieux cacher pour le moment.

Hal ne bougea pas, mais Hotch sentit l'étincelle d'intérêt qui la saisit à cette déclaration, tandis que la fourrure sur son cou se dressait légèrement.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? questionna-t-il en fixant l'homme droit dans les yeux.

Il ne sembla pas intimidé, toutefois son vison se glissa derrière lui et regarda Hotch entre les jambes derrière lesquelles il était caché.

\- L'hôpital a appelé. Ils ont dit que vos agents étaient là, qu'ils parlaient avec les enfants. Ils ont dit que ça n'allait pas faire la moindre différence.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, presque mal à l'aise. Hotch reconnut l'expression sur son visage ; une sorte de misère écœurée qu'il ne voyait que lors des pires affaires.

\- Les enfants… d'une manière ou d'une autre… on leur a enlevé leurs dæmons.

Le premier reflexe de Hotch fut de le nier.

Impossible.

Puis, il se tourna et regarda en direction de Reid, de l'espace vide entre ses pieds qui déclarait silencieusement « _rien n'est impossible_ ». Le souvenir de Reid après Hankel lui revint ; son lien avec Aureilo brisé et à peine reforgé avec le temps ; l'horreur qu'ils avaient ressenti en atteignant le champ de maïs et en réalisant qu'Hankel avait pris l'homme mais pas le dæmon.

Pas impossible du tout.

\- N'en parlons pas aux parents pour l'instant, s'entendit-il dire, le regard fixé sur Reid et la femme en train de parler de sa petite fille, de sa petite Kayla, et de son amour pour le dessin. Pas avant d'avoir identifié les enfants.

Le shérif eut un rire sans humour, qui s'évanouit ensuite lorsqu'il parla d'une voix tremblante :

\- Sans blague. Nous avons cinq familles qui pensent que le cauchemar est terminé pour trois d'entre elles. Comment est-on censé leur dire que ce sont les deux qu'on n'a pas encore retrouvé qui ont de la chance ? On ne peut pas être guéri de la perte de son dæmon. C'est impossible. Ils n'ont peut-être pas encore cessé de respirer mais ces enfants sont déjà morts.

Normalement, Hotch l'aurait repris pour cette froide déclaration.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvait pas quitter Reid des yeux – Reid, vivant ; Reid allant bien, Reid _sain d'esprit_ – preuve qu'on _pouvait_ en revenir. Qu'on pouvait danser au bord du vide et être tiré en arrière, en sécurité.

Il avait besoin de croire en cette possibilité.

-o-o-o-

JJ se tenait au bord du cauchemar qu'elle pensait ne jamais avoir à revivre, et il n'y avait aucun répit à l'horizon pour eux.

\- Tu devrais rester dans la voiture, murmura Emily à Aureilo alors qu'ils passaient les portes de l'USID, lesquelles battaient d'une manière menaçante, faisant chanceler, trembler puis s'arrêter le lièvre. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être là.

JJ regarda autour d'elle. Les murs joyeusement colorés d'une couche bleue ciel, avec les dæmons qui gambadaient joyeusement avec de grands sourires peints, la rendirent malade. Plus que malade. C'était une nausée qui tendait vers la douleur physique, des lacérations dans ses entrailles à la pensée de Henry et de Filimay, de Kailo, de Reid et d'Aureilo, et…

Elle prit une brusque inspiration et Emily se tourna vers elle. En la profilant. Sergio était tellement serré contre le flanc d'Aureilo qu'il était difficile de dit où finissait le chat et où commençait le lièvre.

Les hôpitaux avaient l'étrange habitude d'essayer de rendre l'USID joyeux. Comme si en peignant les murs et en faisant porter des boutons colorés aux infirmiers, on cacherait le fait que de tous les services de l'hôpital, l'USID était celui où on mourrait inévitablement.

Un mal chez un humain ? guérissable. Facile. Parfois compliqué mais si un humain mourait d'une blessure ou d'une maladie, la science médicale pouvait presque toujours expliquer ce qui n'allait pas.

Un mal chez un dæmon ? si seulement on savait. Peut-être que ça fonctionnera, peut-être pas. Très probablement pas. Mettons-les dans un service loin de tous, où les gens n'auront pas à les voir dépérir, où les gens n'auront pas à voir leur destruction. Ou leur folie. Ou leur douleur…

Spence avait été dans un service tel que celui-là.

\- Spencer a survécu, murmura Kailo en remontant le long de sa nuque, sous le rideau de ses cheveux, avant de toucher son oreille d'une patte délicate. Il s'est rétabli. _Aureilo_ est revenu. Ils le pourraient aussi.

\- Où sont-ils ? demanda JJ.

L'infirmier se mordit la lèvre et les guida le long des couloirs sinueux plein d'animaux joyeux et de portes closes, sans fenêtre donnant sur les salles fermées jusqu'à ce que…

\- Agents, les salua le médecin, le visage dépourvu d'expression.

Par habitude, JJ baissa les yeux sur son dæmon. Un loup à crinière inexpressif le regarda en retour, grand, mince et sec.

\- L'infirmier Cauld vous a prévenu de ce qui vous attendait ?

\- Il nous a dit qu'ils ont été Intercisés, dit Emily, et JJ vit Aureilo tressaillir et regarder brusquement autour de lui. Je pensais… je ne pensais pas que ce soit toujours possible.

Le médecin posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Ca ne l'est pas. En tout cas, on ne pensait pas que ce l'était. Nous pensions que la technique s'était perdue depuis des siècles, avec la sorcellerie et les aléthiomètres. Malheureusement, nous avions apparemment tort. Ces enfants ont très certainement subi l'Intercision, pas la Séparation. La rupture est nette et complète. Je dois vous recommander de laisser vos dæmons dans la salle d'observation si vous entrez dans le service. Les enfants vont être… bouleversés… à leur vue.

Il ouvrit la porte et elles le suivirent à l'intérieur, en silence et prudemment. La salle dans laquelle ils entraient était petite, avec une série de siège d'un coté, et un bureau accompagné d'un miroir sans tain de l'autre. Il faisait noir. Le store était fermé, les empêchant de voir ce qui se trouvait de l'autre coté. JJ déglutit difficilement et baissa le regard vers les dæmons à leurs pieds.

Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire. Leurs dæmons se mirent silencieusement contre le mur, Sergio et Aureilo toujours pressés l'un contre l'autre. Kailo se glissa davantage dans son col, invisible. Elle n'allait pas le laisser voler avec eux et attirer l'attention sur le dæmon supplémentaire qui les accompagnait. Le loup a collier s'allongea de tout son long contre une chaise, et bâilla.

\- Ce sera éprouvant, dit le Docteur DeVere en posant la main sur le bouton pour ouvrir le store.

JJ agrippa ferment le dossier, qu'elle sentait glisser entre ses mains moites. L'enfant serait-elle derrière ce store ? La fillette, Kayla, avec sa blondeur et les yeux bleus de Henry et son dæmon papillon.

\- …je vous aurai averties.

Elle se sentit honteuse d'espérer qu'elle n'y serait pas. D'espérer que ce soit un autre innocent qui serait révélé. Quel genre de personne cela faisait-il d'elle ?

Ce fut Emily qui parla en premier, et elle évita de regarder en direction d'Aureilo en répondant :

\- Nous savons. Nous avons déjà vu ça.

Il haussa un sourcil :

\- Oh, j'en doute.

Le store s'ouvrit.

-o-o-o-

Morgan n'avait jamais entendu Emily aussi bouleversée que lorsqu'elle l'appela. Cela, plus que tout autre chose, prouvait la vitesse à laquelle cette affaire avait tourné au désastre.

Morgan raccrocha en sentant le regard de Rossi lui transpercer la tête.

\- Ils ont identifié un des enfants, finit-il par dire.

Il entendit Naemaria gémir en réponse à ses émotions ; choc, horreur, et tout un spectre de… colère. De colère face à tout cela.

Qui pouvait faire une telle chose ? Qui le _ferait_ ?

\- Seulement un ? questionna Rossi.

Morgan acquiesça en regardant par la fenêtre les voitures garées le long de la pente légère menant au système de tunnel dont on leur avait parlé. Il put voir un mouvement venant de derrière un arbre. Quelque chose les observait.

\- Ouais. Albert Plume. Huit ans. Les deux autres n'étaient même pas dans le système, Rossi. Ils n'étaient même pas portés disparus.

Il y eu une seconde de silence, puis Rossi jura. Fortement. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans la colère de l'autre homme ; au moins Morgan n'était pas seul dans sa confusion quant à la raison pour laquelle on faisait de telles horreurs.

\- Reid avait raison, hein ? questionna enfin Rossi en se frottant le front de ses phalanges comme si une migraine le menaçait. Les sans-abris ?

\- On dirait bien. Nous avons un enfant de six ans qui n'est enregistré nulle part et une adolescente de dix-sept ans. Même chose. C'est un fantôme.

Morgan se demanda comment trouver les mots pour décrire le reste de ce que Prentiss lui avait appris. Rossi cligna des yeux. Eris fit un « _kiiiyik_ » stupéfait derrière eux.

\- Attend, dix-sept ans ? Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas notre MO.

Il n'était pas le seul à être confus par ce fait.

\- Rossi.

Ils pourraient revenir sur le sujet dans une minute. Morgan continuait de regarder les arbres alors qu'il parlait, à observer les rapides mouvements. Là. Encore. Quelque chose de petit… Il aperçu un éclair contre le marron tacheté, éclair qui disparut en un instant. Ces gamins avaient une sentinelle. C'était de la paranoïa. C'était… de la peur. Que craignaient-ils ?

\- L'unsub les intercise, dit-il finalement.

\- Ah. D'accord. Cela… change le profil d'une manière plutôt horrifiante. Les parents savent-ils ?

\- JJ est en train d'appeler Hotch pour lui donner leurs identités, et en savoir davantage avec l'aide de Garcia. Hotch va avertir les Plume et les faire venir à l'hôpital. Probablement juste à temps pour…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

 _Les voir mourir ?_

 _Reid n'est pas mort._

\- Reid ? fit la voix de Rossi.

\- Hu ?

Etrange d'entendre ses pensées soudain prononcées à voix hautes par quelqu'un d'autre, bien qu'il sache que Reid était probablement dans leurs pensées à tous à cette révélation. Il déglutit, et évita le sujet avec dextérité.

\- Nous avons donc un cinglé qui arrache les dæmons d'enfants. Il montre une préférence d'âge, puis sort complètement de sa zone de confort et enlève une adolescente. Il doit être instruit, probablement à l'étranger, car aucune université ici ne propose quoi que ce soit qui lui donnerait les connaissances nécessaires pour réaliser une Intercision sans que l'enfant meure aussitôt. Bon Dieu, je ne pense pas que _qui que ce soit_ ait cette information.

Rossi hocha la tête :

\- Eh bien nous savons qu'au moins une personne l'a.

-o-o-o-

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

Reid se tenait derrière Hotch alors qu'il disait aux deux parents ; deux parents normaux, ordinaires, de classe moyenne, que l'impensable était arrivé.

\- Je suis désolé, disait Hotch d'une voix réconfortante, Hal à ses cotés.

Les dæmons des parents faisaient les sans-pas, ils sifflaient, à la limite de la panique. Reid regardait simplement et tentait de ne pas se _souvenir_.

\- …mais il semble que le dæmon de votre fils ait été Intercisé.

\- C'est un mythe, déclara fortement le père, dont le regard passait de Hotch à Reid comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'un des deux se mette à rire et crie « j'vous ai eu ! ».

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar qui pouvait prendre fin.

Reid eut comme envie de rire. D'un rire hystérique. Lui, la seule personne de la pièce, de ce foutu _pays_ , qui pouvait leur dire à quel point c'était horriblement possible, et complètement irréparable.

\- L'Intercision n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'une histoire effrayante que les gens racontent à leurs enfants pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles.

\- On racontait à Albie que les Enfourneurs viendraient le chercher…, gémit la mère.

Reid se tourna vers elle, conscient que son visage était inexpressif, conscient que cela ne faisait probablement que l'effrayer encore davantage, mais entièrement incertain de la manière de reprendre le contrôle.

\- … pour qu'il aille dormir sans se lever sans arrêt.

Il voulait Aureilo en cet instant, plus que tout. La distance entre eux faisait _mal_.

\- Je suis désolé, répétait Hotch.

Seulement Reid n'écoutait plus. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, quelqu'un, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait trouvé quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû posséder. Comment ? La technologie… elle n'existait plus. Elle avait disparu depuis des siècles, depuis que le Magisterium avait été dissout…

Le bourdonnement cessa et tout redevint soudain très bruyant. Le dæmon carcajou du père bondit vers lui, les dents dénudés et les poils du dos hérissés.

\- Où est votre dæmon ? aboya-t-il en se contorsionnant sur place pour l'observer. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas de dæmon ? Vous êtes toujours en vie ? Vous allez toujours bien ? Alors notre Albie va bien ! On peut le guérir – lui et Widget !

Reid fixa le carcajou, puis leva les yeux pour trouver les deux parents en train de le dévisager avec espoir.

\- J'ai été Séparé de mon dæmon, dit-il finalement.

Hotch blêmit en l'entendant en parler avec désinvolture. Il y avait une règle implicite, dans l'équipe : on n'en parlait _pas_. Jamais. Et il venait de briser cette règle. Et il allait continuer.

\- Je n'ai pas été Intercisé. On peut traiter la Séparation, si elle n'a pas tout simplement tuée le patient.

\- Mais l'Intercision, c'est pareil, non ? questionna le père, les yeux écarquillés et désespérés. Ils vous ont guéri, pas vrai ? Il y a des traitements !

Il gagnait du temps. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient tous. Aucun d'eux ne voulait se rendre à l'hôpital et en être témoin, surtout pas Reid, surtout pas Hotch.

Surtout pas Hotch. Il en avait déjà été témoin. Au moins, Reid avait la chance relative de ne pas se souvenir de grand-chose à partir du moment où Hankel lui avait fracturé le crâne avec la crosse de son fusil.

\- Non, dit Reid à voix basse, et Hotch le fixa comme s'il était soudain devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas pareil. Ils ne m'ont pas guéri. Et ils ne peuvent pas le guérir.

Il se détourna et sortit, les laissant tous derrière lui.

 _Aureilo_ , pensa-t-il misérablement. Mais son dæmon n'était pas là, et il ne le serait jamais. Pas de la même manière qu'avant.

Et à présent, quelqu'un avait trouvé le moyen de faire volontairement ce que lui avait subi par accident.

Et il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il le laisse s'en tirer ainsi.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Rock-A-Bye-Baby

Catch him, crow! Carry him, kite!  
Take him away till the apples are ripe;  
When they are ripe and ready to fall,  
Here comes baby, apple and all.

Attrape-le, corbeau ! Porte-le, milan !  
Emporte-le jusqu'à ce que les pommes soient mûres  
Quand elles seront mûres et prêtes à tomber  
Dégringoleront pommes, bébé et le reste.

Les mots de Reid tournèrent dans son esprit pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital ; encore et encore, sans fin.

« _Ils ne m'ont pas guéri._ »

Ils le suivirent le long du couloir alors qu'il se rendait à l'USID, Hal sur ses talons. Les parents marchaient derrière lui, blottis l'un contre l'autre, leurs dæmons silencieux.

Ils le hantèrent tandis que le médecin expliqua à voix basse à deux parents terrifiés ce qui était arrivé à leur fils exactement.

Et enfin, enfin, ils se turent quand son attention fut entièrement prise par la scène qui l'accueilli quand il entra dans la petite salle, avec ses murs recouverts de peinture joyeuse avec un unique lit occupé en son milieu.

\- Albie, murmura la mère en faisant deux pas en avant.

Hotch l'observa. Il se refusa de penser à Jack.

\- C'est un de ceux qui sont calmes, dit le médecin à voix basse à Hotch, et il pensa vaguement que calme était en effet une façon de le décrire.

Le garçon était étendu dans le lit et regardait le plafond sans le voir. La seule preuve qu'il vivait toujours, c'était les lents « bip » du scope relié à son torse. Sa peau était blême, ses lèvres teintées de bleu. C'était un fantôme aux portes de la mort, avec un pied toujours fermement appuyé sur le perron qui l'empêchait de les franchir.

Il ne réagit pas quand sa mère prononça son nom.

Il ne réagit pas quand son père toucha son bras et se mit à pleurer.

Il ne réagit pas.

Hotch en avait assez vu ; il se retourna et sortit. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Hal se pressa contre sa jambe et trembla comme quand ils étaient petits et qu'ils venaient de faire un cauchemar. Il passa la main dans la fourrure entre ses oreilles, et tenta de dissimuler dans cette caresse le tremblement de ses mains.

\- Agent Hotchner ? Vos agents sont par ici.

Il suivit le médecin et découvrit ce qu'il voulait dire exactement par « ceux qui sont calmes ».

\- Je croyais que vous aviez dit qu'ils étaient trois ? demanda-t-il en regardant la salle à travers la fenêtre.

Emily était assise, les jambes croisées, patiente, les yeux suivant une fillette qui faisait les cent pas devant elle et qui criait, criait, tout en agrippant une poupée en loque comme si elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de comment la lâcher.

Hal et Sergio s'assirent derrière Hotch, collés, misérables, silencieux, et Aureilo serrés entre eux.

Derrière, une autre fillette était recroquevillée au sol, les mains contre les oreilles et elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux vides et écarquillés. La blouse d'hôpital qu'elle portait suivait ses mouvements, et ses pieds étaient nus. Hotch pouvait voir les signes de malnutrition dans ses cheveux effilés et ses jambes creusées, tout comme il pouvait voir avec clarté l'ombre de l'enfant qu'elle avait été dans les couleurs vives du bracelet de laine tressé autour de son poignet.

Il y en avait un autre dans le siège au coin de la pièce, un garçon avec des hématomes et des habits déchirés. Il était exactement comme Albert, sauf pour la manière dont ses mains sales agrippaient l'oreiller qu'il serrait contre lui. Et il y avait l'adolescente, dans une autre salle. D'où venait l'autre garçon ?

\- Ils l'ont trouvé caché sous une voiture, dit le médecin en indiquant le garçon d'un mouvement de tête. Nous avons presque dû lui donner un sédatif pour l'amener. Il était… il avait trouvé un oiseau mort. Il peut parler. Les autres ne peuvent pas, ou ne veulent pas.

Le verrou de la porte se fit entendre et Emily sorti, une fine pellicule de sueur sur le front, et les lèvres serrées.

\- Rien tiré de la plus jeune à part des cris, dit-il en regardant Hotch.

Dès que la porte se fut fermée derrière elle, Sergio se jeta presque dans ses bras et elle le serra contre lui, si fort que c'en était presque douloureux. Le chat n'émit aucune protestation.

\- L'autre fille est complètement déconnectée elle aussi.

\- Le garçon ? interrogea Hotch une fois qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix et à nouveau écarté les souvenirs et les pensées sur lesquels il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder tant que l'affaire restait en cours.

Reid avait crié, au début.

\- Il…

Elle s'interrompit pour déglutir.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il devrait être dans la même salle. Les filles étaient moins… elles n'étaient pas aussi secouées avant son arrivée.

\- Des signes d'agression sexuelle ? demanda Hotch.

Les lèvres du garçon bougeaient encore et encore comme dans une litanie sans fin, et il ne voulait pas envoyer à nouveau Emily à l'intérieur alors qu'elle semblait presque… ébranlée. Ce qui pour elle équivalait à hurler « c'est une limite qui me brisera si je la franchis ». La dernière fois qu'il avait ignoré cette ligne, cela lui avait coûté Elle.

\- Seulement l'adolescente, répondit le médecin après un instant. Nous n'avons pas pu examiner le jeune garçon. Si vous entrez, s'il vous plaît…

\- Je sais, fit Hotch en hochant la tête vers Hal.

Elle abaissa les oreilles, attristée, et lentement, si lentement, il entra seul dans la pièce.

La fillette continua de crier sans faire attention à lui. L'autre petite fille continuait de se balancer d'avant en arrière, les yeux s'approchant de lui puis s'éloignant à nouveau, mouvement de métronome d'une concentration impossible. L'infirmier tentait de les apaiser, et Hotch savait qu'ils ne voulaient pas leur donner de sédatif car, à cause de souvenirs horriblement précis, il savait que, la plupart du temps, les sans-dæmon ne se réveillaient tout simplement jamais après avoir été endormis.

Il s'accroupit afin de se faire plus petit et le garçon le regarda. Le regarda réellement, pas comme Albert avait regardé à travers lui, comme s'il fixait le néant.

Il était blond. La coupure sur sa lèvre correspondait à l'hématome sur son menton, et tous deux avaient été faits par une main bien plus grande que la sienne. Hotch se demanda quel âge il avait.

Il se demanda si on lui avait seulement donné une date d'anniversaire.

Hotch sentit la détresse de Hal, et l'ignora.

\- Ils ont pris Asling, dit-il en le fixant sans cligner des yeux. Ils l'ont prise. Je veux qu'ils me la rendent. Rendez-la moi.

Il lâcha l'oreiller, tendit la main vers Hotch, puis la replia soudain et la serra contre lui.

\- Je sais qu'elle est là. Je l'avais avec moi avant.

\- C'était un oiseau, fit la voix de l'infirmier, derrière eux. C'était un oiseau, mon garçon, seulement un oiseau mort. Ce n'était pas ton Asling.

\- Si, murmura le garçon en baissant la voix comme s'il confiait un secret à Hotch. Je sais que c'était elle.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? questionna Hotch.

Ils pouvaient chercher le nom de son dæmon, mais si elle ne s'était pas stabilisée elle pourrait bien ne pas apparaître dans les bases de données. Certains parents n'enregistraient pas les dæmons de leurs enfants tant qu'ils n'avaient pas leur forme définitive. Haley n'avait pas enregistré Arelys.

Hotch l'avait fait, car il avait vu trop d'enfants traumatisés au point qu'ils ne pouvaient que crier le nom de leur dæmon pour ne pas le faire pour Jack.

\- Il se trompe, dit le garçon.

Ses ongles ripèrent le tissu de l'oreiller. Ils avaient besoin d'être coupés.

\- Il se trompe. Elle est parfaite. Asling est parfaite, parfaite, il se trompe.

\- Je sais qu'elle l'est, dit Hotch avec la voix douce et apaisante.

Comme il le faisait avec Jack. _Non. Pas comme Jack. Jamais comme Jack._

\- Mais quel est ton nom ? Comment Asling t'appelles ?

\- Il l'a prise. Il a dit qu'elle était sale. Il nous a coupé en deux et l'a prise. Nous n'allions pas bien. Elle me rendait sale et il voulait me rendre propre, mais elle était parfaite. Pourquoi vous l'avez prise ?

\- C'est tout ce que vous tirerez de lui, agent, dit l'infirmier.

Hotch aurait voulu lui dire de les laisser seuls, d'arrêter d' _abandonner_ , car Reid avait tort. Ca pouvait être guéri.

Il suffisait de retrouver Asling et la ramener, et ils pourraient les guérir, exactement comme ils l'avaient guéri lui.

Reid avait tort.

\- Je suis comme eux maintenant, dit le garçon, les yeux écarquillés, vides, et d'un gris fantomatique. Comme les Vides. Il nous aura tous. Il nous aura tous.

Hotch resta jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus, et quand il sortit, Aureilo n'était plus là.

-o-o-o-

Si Morgan ne connaissait pas la vérité, il aurait parié que les tunnels de traitement de l'eau ne contenaient rien d'autre que de l'eau et des rats.

Il savait toutefois ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Alors qu'ils descendaient précautionneusement la pente menant à l'entrée des tunnels, plaie béante de brique et de métal dans la colline recouverte d'herbe, Naemaria avançait en reniflant le sol. Morgan ne l'enviait pas. Même lui pouvait sentir la puanteur de l'eau croupie qui les entourait, accompagnée par la morsure acide et familière de déchets humains.

\- Ce n'est plus utilisé, dit Rossi en regardant l'entrée avec une pointe de dédain ; sans doute inquiet pour ses chaussures. La mairie envisage de le fermer depuis des années mais ne le fait jamais. Apparemment il y a ici une belle bande de gamins qui n'ont nulle part ailleurs où aller. Ils font une descente de temps en temps et les remettent aux services sociaux, mais la plupart reviennent.

Naemaria gronda doucement, le mécontentement évident dans sa voix. Mécontentement que Morgan comprenait.

Ils n'avaient nulle par ailleurs où aller car quand ils étaient là-dedans, ils étaient agréablement hors de vue. C'était un endroit où entasser les petits mendiants et clochards pour que les touristes ne les voient pas. Un endroit où les enfants plus âgés venaient faire des tours pour un dollar ou un repas.

Un endroit oublié, exactement comme eux.

\- Quel âge Reid a dit qu'ils avaient, en moyenne ? demanda Morgan avec amertume, tandis que son pied glissait sur quelque chose de gluant sur le sol aplani.

Il lança un regard vers les arbres. Bien qu'il ne semble pas y avoir âme qui vive, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Un oiseau chanta, un son vif et clairement pas d'ici. Un avertissement. Les enfants dans les tunnels devaient être en train de s'éparpiller comme des fourmis sous un rocher qu'on soulève.

\- Six ans ?

\- Ouaip, répondit Rossi en se tournant pour murmurer quelque chose à Eris, avant de reprendre : on ne va croiser personne sur un kilomètre. Aucune chance. J'ai le sentiment que nos amis pourraient avoir l'habitude d'être pourchassés.

\- Ce n'est qu'une raison supplémentaire de leur parler, murmura Naemaria en s'approchant de Morgan afin que lui seul puisse l'entendre. Ils pourraient en savoir plus que les enfants de la ville. Je ne pense pas que eux puissent être attirés avec une sucrerie ou un mot gentil.

\- Un repas chaud, peut-être, répondit Morgan en regardant à nouveau vers les arbres.

Silence. Pas même des chants d'oiseaux. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Rossi tendit le bras pour qu'Eris puisse s'y accrocher et ainsi se préparer à étendre ses grandes ailes pour s'envoler.

\- Eh bien, fit-il, j'imagine qu'il va falloir être un peu plus inventif dans ce cas. Que ferait Reid dans cette situation ?

Morgan le dévisagea. Il réalisa ce que son collègue voulait dire avant un instant avant qu'il ne le fasse réellement, et l'horreur lui tordit les entrailles.

\- Rossi vous ne pouvez pas, dit-il sèchement. Ce n'est pas… normal. Ce n'est pas naturel. Vous allez encore plus les terrifier.

Naemaria se ramassa sur elle-même. Eris tourna la tête pour les regarder, ses yeux orange soudain aussi déstabilisants que ceux du lièvre qu'elle prenait pour modèle.

\- Ils ne vont pas parler à un humain, s'exclama-t-elle avec colère, en clignant d'un œil puis de l'autre. Mais en quoi suis-je menaçante ? Si j'étais toi, j'enverrais aussi Naemaria. Même des enfants mourant de faim ne peuvent résister à l'attrait d'un chien amical.

Alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans les tunnels, Rossi la suivit du pas le plus lent que son lien avec elle le lui permettait. Rien de comparable à la distance que Reid et Aureilo pouvaient mettre entre eux, mais tout de même plus loin que n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipe le pouvait. Les bénéfices d'un dæmon ailé.

Morgan suspectait bien que Hal pouvait bien plus s'éloigner de Hotch que ce dernier ne le laissait paraître, seulement c'était le genre d'homme qui préférait rester très proche de son dæmon.

Morgan regarda Rossi disparaître dans les tunnels sans un regard en arrière, ses propres pieds vissés au sol par la consternation, et suspectant un tantinet qu'il s'agissait d'un test.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, dit soudain Naemaria en se redressant et en lui lançant un regard accusateur. Ce n'est pas pareil du tout et tu devrais arrêter de les comparer. Ca n'a rien à voir.

\- Rien de bien ne ressort quand on laisse son dæmon parler pour soi, répondit Morgan.

Il avança d'un pas hésitant vers l'entrée. En dépit de ses réserves, il ne pouvait pas laisser son partenaire sortir de son champ de vision. Ils étaient censés assurer les arrières de l'autre.

\- Tu le sais, insista-t-il.

Le soupir de Naemaria fut assez fort pour qu'il l'entende tandis qu'elle marchait lentement derrière lui, la tête basse.

\- Aureilo n'est pas Carmody, marmonna-t-elle, et Spencer n'est pas Buford. Tu agis comme un imbécile.

\- Peut-être, dit Morgan, mais si ce n'était pas anormal, ça n'aurait pas été nécessaire qu'ils soient Séparés pour qu'ils se mettent à agir comme ça.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre.

-o-o-o-

Emily alla parler à Albert. Ses parents étaient assis à l'extérieur de sa chambre, la tête baissée, et agrippés l'un à l'autre dans leur deuil.

\- L'un de vous veut-il venir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

Sergio alla tristement s'asseoir aussi près de la porte qu'il le pouvait sans être visible quand celle-ci s'ouvrait.

Madame Plume secoua la tête :

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans ses mains, les épaules secouées de soubresauts.

Monsieur Plume détourna simplement le regard, sans un mot. Leurs dæmons regardaient, silencieux dans leur peine partagée.

Emily entra. Les stores étaient baissés, la salle plongée dans les ténèbres, et Albert fixait toujours le plafond. Inchangé. Immobile. Quelqu'un avait déconnecté le moniteur cardiaque.

Une infirmière sortie de la salle-de-bain où elle s'affairait précédemment, et Emily lança au moniteur un coup d'œil perplexe.

\- Il commençait à être perturbé par le bruit, le pauvre petit, expliqua l'infirmière. Nous ne voulions pas qu'il commence à… enfin, vous avez vu les autres. Au moins il ne force pas sur son corps comme eux. On ne peut même pas _mettre_ les autres enfants sous moniteur. Ils sont tous absolument terrifiés par les machines. Ca nous fait nous demander…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, frissonna, puis partit, laissant Emily seule.

Enfin, pas entièrement seul.

\- Albert ? appela-t-elle doucement en s'installant sur la chaise.

Elle n'aimait pas cette situation.

Même les cris étaient mieux que ça.

Presque.

\- Je m'appelle Emily. Je suis du FBI.

Elle s'arrêta, mal à l'aise. Cela avait été la même chose avec Reid. Les autres avaient bavardé comme si c'était normal, alors qu'il restait assis là à les fixer sans les voir. Elle, elle s'était retrouvée à se tenir devant lui sans avoir la moindre idée de quoi dire, dans un silence oppressif, à regarder tour à tour Reid et la silhouette immobile d'Aureilo, les reconnaissant à peine.

La porte s'ouvrit. Elle se retourna pour voir monsieur Plume passer la tête à travers l'ouverture avec hésitation, tout en tenant la porte ouverte pour…

\- Tu ne peux pas être ici, dit-elle tout bas à Aureilo, mais le lièvre l'ignora.

Monsieur Plume fixa le lièvre avec quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de l'espoir. Emily se leva et Aureilo sauta sur la chaise pour prendre sa place et regarder l'enfant.

Albert ne bougea pas.

\- Votre collègue, dit monsieur Plume en fixant toujours Aureilo, il s'éloigne de son dæmon et il va bien. Mieux que bien, c'est une sorte de génie, non ? Donc si on trouve Widget, ils peuvent la lui remettre et Albert pourrait se réveiller pour de vrai ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Emily en tournant le dos au lit et à Aureilo.

Car c'était la vérité.

Elle ne savait pas. Aucun d'eux ne le savait. Parfois, cela fonctionnait. Parfois non. Parfois ça se passait… simplement de la bonne manière, et ils se reconnectaient.

Quelque part, elle doutait qu'il y ait une fin heureuse cette fois.

Le visage de monsieur Plume était en train de devenir rouge, mais pas de colère. Il y avait une sorte de lueur désespérée dans ses yeux et il ne la regardait pas du tout. Il bégaya, s'arrêta, essaya une deuxième fois.

\- D'accord… alors…euh… est-ce que tu le sais ? Heu… lièvre ? Dæmon ?

\- Aureilo, dit Emily sans regarder le lièvre.

S'il choisissait ce moment pour soudain ne plus parler…

\- Non, dit finalement Aureilo après une pause douloureusement longue. L'Intercision est différente, monsieur Plume. C'est… complet. Ce n'est pas comme soigner un os brisé. C'est plus comme essayer de rattacher un membre amputé après que la plaie ait cicatrisée. C'est impossible. Je suis désolé.

\- Mais, hoqueta l'homme, il… il allait bien. La semaine dernière, il allait bien.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain alors qu'il regardait toujours derrière elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… ?!

Emily se tourna alors qu'Aureilo grimpait sur le lit, les narines frémissantes.

Albert resta immobile.

\- Vous pourriez vouloir appeler quelqu'un, dit calmement Aureilo, avec un signe de tête vers le bouton à coté du lit. Son cœur est en train de lâcher.

Emily appuya sur le bouton, fit un pas en arrière et la pièce déborda soudain d'activité. C'était toutefois une sorte de panique lente. Une panique résignée. Ils se déplaçaient tous comme s'ils savaient ce qui allait se passer.

Aureilo resta sur le lit.

Le petit torse d'Albert trembla et il regarda Aureilo. Le lièvre s'avança lentement et s'étendit sur les draps en se collant contre lui, ses moustaches frémissant et ses yeux ambre fixés sur le visage de l'enfant. Le petit garçon tendit la main vers lui.

\- Je suis là, dit doucement Aureilo.

Tous les regards tombèrent sur lui tandis que de petits doigts tremblants caressaient son oreille.

\- Tout va bien Albie. Je suis là. Je suis avec toi.

\- Widget ? murmura l'enfant avec espoir, la voix brisée.

Puis il ne dit plus rien du tout.

-o-o-o-

\- Il y a des choses sur mes écrans qui sont si horribles que je souhaiterais qu'elles ne soient jamais apparues dessus et ce n'est pas peu dire car j'ai déjà eu des trucs assez affreux ici avant…

Garcia parlait sans s'arrêter et Reid pouvait distinctement entendre la détresse dans sa voix. Cela l'aurait fait sourire s'il ne luttait pas contre sa propre colère, son horreur et le faible écho de souffrance qui lui parvenait à travers le lien ténu qui le connectait à son dæmon.

Par bonheur, il pouvait bloquer ces émotions – et il le fit. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose qu'ils soient si abimés, au moins cela lui épargnait ce qui…

Il déglutit et se rapprocha du téléphone, emmenant sans le faire exprès la carte qui se froissa sous son coude.

\- Garcia, dit-il, avec une fermeté feinte. Je suis désolé, mais il faut vraiment que nous…

\- Oh. Oh ! Oui, désolé, oui. J'ai fait ce que le grand chef a demandé. Une liste exhaustive de quiconque peut entrer en contact avec la population sans-abri de manière régulière ; assez régulière pour qu'ils ne semblent pas détonner parmi eux. Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas un petit nombre. Il y a trop de gens dans votre coin de Géorgie qui n'ont pas d'endroit qu'ils peuvent considérer comme chez eux, chéri.

\- Commence avec les services destinés aux enfants, particulièrement si ces services en croise d'autres en dehors de la population sans-abri. Education, soutien scolaire privé. Services sociaux. S'ils sont scolarisés ce pourrait être de cette manière qu'ils trouvent leurs autres cibles une fois que les enfants sans-abris sont trop difficiles à enlever, ou s'ils ne trouvent plus ce qu'ils cherchaient parmi eux.

Il pouvait pratiquement l'entendre se forcer à sourire.

\- J'peux faire ça, mon bel agent spécial. Et… et _toi_ , est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Il cligna des yeux et lança presque inconsciemment un coup d'œil vers la porte du bureau pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours seul. Bien sûr, c'était le cas.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Oh… tu sais. Des mauvais souvenirs, ce genre de choses. Tu peux ne pas aller bien, tu sais. Oh là, nous avons un groupe qui s'occupe de fournir vêtement et nourriture aux plus jeunes sans-abris et il est mobile. On dirait que dans le laps de temps qui nous intéresse ils sont allés dans trois des cinq villes où des enfants ont disparus. Je t'envoie les infos.

Son téléphone bipa et il appuya sur l'écran pour faire apparaître les fichiers.

\- Merci Garcia. Et je vais bien.

\- D'accord, très bien. Maintenant, je vais continuer de fouiller la fange. Ramenez ces enfants chez eux, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr.

Le prix de l'échec de cette affaire était trop élevé pour être permis.

-o-o-o-

Il y avait une sorte d'air tenace chez une personne qui avait passé une longue période sans être aimée, et quand JJ s'assit à coté du lit où reposait l'adolescente inexpressive, elle le vit immédiatement.

Cela lui brisa le cœur.

\- Je m'appelle Jennifer, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

La salle était silencieuse, à l'exception du son des machines qui surveillaient les constantes de la jeune fille. Ses yeux marron restaient fixés sur le moniteur cardiaque, à suivre les variations de la ligne, la main se déplaçant en cercles rapides sur la couverture, comme si elle essayait de caresser quelque chose d'invisible. JJ déglutit et posa sa propre main sur la couverture, sur la fine ligne formée par la jambe de l'adolescente sous sa paume. La main s'immobilisa.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Sans la regarder, la jeune fille posa sa main sur celle de JJ et en suivit les traits. JJ la laissa faire.

Dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps on ne l'avait plus touché autrement que pour lui faire du mal.

La jeune fille continua de lui caresser la main, avec un toucher très léger. Elle ne la regarda pas.

\- S'il te plaît, dit JJ. Nous voulons aider à trouver celui qui t'a fait ça. A toi et à tous les enfants. Peux-tu me dire ton nom ?

Rien.

JJ ferma les yeux et fit exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire. Elle fit ce qu'elle avait fait avant, il y a des années.

C'était cruel à l'époque, et c'était cruel aujourd'hui.

 _\- Arrête ça ! Tu ne fais qu'attendre de mourir, Spence ! Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas te regarder mourir._

 _\- …_

 _\- Aureilo. Il s'appelle Aureilo, et si tu meurs il meurt aussi. Dis-le Spence. Dis-le._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Aureilo._

\- Comment s'appelle ton dæmon ?

Les doigts s'immobilisèrent, et JJ l'entendit inspirer brutalement. Le moniteur cardiaque s'énerva.

 _\- Aureilo !_

\- Quelle forme préférait-il prendre ?

 _\- Arrête. Arrête arrête arrête !_

\- Est-ce que c'était un chat ? Une de mes amies a un chat. Il s'appelle Sergio. Elle aime l'avoir autour du cou, comme une écharpe. Est-ce que tu portes ton dæmon comme ça ?

JJ regarda une larme glisser le long de la joue creusée de l'adolescente et c'était comme avec Spence, exactement comme avec lui. Le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il craque, qu'il crie, et finalement…

\- Je veux mon dæmon, sanglotèrent la jeune fille et le souvenir de Spence dans la mémoire de JJ. Je veux mon dæmon, je veux mon dæmon, je veux mon dæmon.

Et à présent, c'était différent, car à l'époque ils pouvaient lui tendre Aureilo. Aujourd'hui ils n'avaient rien. Elle avait blessée cette adolescente, cette adolescente terrifiée et seule, et elle n'avait rien à lui donner en retour.

Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, ils ne pourraient pas trouver les autres. _Kayla. Et tous les autres anonymes dont personne n'a remarqué la disparition._

\- Quel était son nom ?

\- Mayboralin, répondit-elle enfin en regardant JJ pour la première fois.

Il y avait le même vide dans ses yeux que dans ceux des enfants, mais tempéré par l'âge, la distance et la douleur. JJ se demanda depuis combien de temps son âme lui avait été volée.

\- Il s'appelait Mayboralin. Il m'a laissé le garder. J'étais sa récompense. Sa récompense pour ce qu'il avait fait, et il m'a laissé garder Maybe jusqu'à ce qu'il se stabilise.

Elle ferma les yeux et sa main agrippa si fort celle de JJ qu'elle en eut des fourmis dans le bout des doigts.

JJ retourna sa main avec précaution et serra également celle de la jeune fille, la laissant prendre tout le réconfort dont elle avait besoin.

\- Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau en dépit des milliers de questions qui réclamaient d'être posées en premier, car elle avait fait tellement de mal à cette jeune fille qu'elle lui devait au moins la possibilité de lui donner son nom.

L'adolescente cligna des yeux puis les baissa vers leurs mains entrelacées.

\- Rien, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de nom. Il est mort avec Mayboralin. Il l'a brulé, vous savez.

JJ ne pouvait faire un mouvement.

\- Il l'a brulé, continua la jeune fille, la heurtant à son tour par ses paroles. Ils m'ont obligé à regarder. Ils nous ont coupé en deux et ça a fait mal, mais ça ne m'a pas fait mal quand ils l'ont brulé. Il n'y a eu que des cendres dorés quand ils l'ont brulé. Nous ont brulé, parce qu'il était mon nom. Il _était_ un chat, continua-t-elle avec un sourire rêveur et brisé. Je le portais autour de mon cou. Comme une écharpe. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils le brulent. Vous pensez que je peux voir le dæmon de votre amie ? Je veux juste le voir. Une fois de plus. S'il vous plaît ?

Emily était à l'extérieur de la chambre quand JJ sortit en chancelant, avec une impression d'écorchement et de froid, comme si quelqu'un avait fouillé en elle pour ôter toutes ses émotions, la laissant entièrement vide. Emily la regarda et quelque chose de distant en JJ remarqua combien elle semblait fatiguée. Les cercles sombres sous ses yeux, les lignes autour de sa bouche qui n'étaient pas là le matin même.

Sergio se trouvait autour de son cou.

\- Albert est mort, dit Emily à voix basse.

JJ se mit à pleurer.

-o-o-o-

Morgan le suivit après une hésitation tout juste assez longue pour que Rossi sache qu'il avait touché une corde sensible chez lui.

Oh, comme on porte ouvertement nos faiblesses.

Il sentit le léger tiraillement qu'Eris provoquait en restant à la limite de leur lien cesser lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, et il en fit de même. Il lui faisait confiance. Si elle ne pouvait pas faire sortir leurs petites souris hors de leurs trous, rien ne le pourraient. Il examina le mur, trouva un coin de ciment suffisamment propre pour ne pas risquer de salir son pantalon en s'y appuyant, puis attendit.

L'apparition d'un faible bruit de pas et de pattes derrière l'avertit que Morgan avait enfin décidé de se joindre à la fête.

\- Fini de bouder ? demanda joyeusement Rossi sans baisser la voix – la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que les enfants pensent qu'il essayait de rôder discrètement autour de leur domicile douteux – en se déplaçant pour lui faire de la place. Tu sais, quel que soit ton problème avec les dæmons, ça n'a pas sa place dans notre équipe. Nous faisons ce qu'il faut pour sauver des vies, peu importe à quel point c'est étrange ou sans-précédent. Tu es là depuis suffisamment de temps pour le savoir.

Bon, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il était du genre « discourt d'encouragement ». Ca, c'était Hotch. Rossi était plus du genre « secouer et remettre les idées en place ».

Morgan répondit d'un grognement et fixa l'obscurité tandis que sa lampe de poche balayait d'un geste incertain l'eau sale à coté d'eux.

\- C'est… commença-t-il finalement avec hésitation. Compliqué.

A l'évidence.

\- Je suis là si tu veux parler, dit sincèrement Rossi.

Il ne développa pas davantage. Morgan était grand, il parlerait ou il ne le ferait pas. D'une manière où d'une autre, il finirait par arriver au point de rupture.

De préférence, avant que cela en arrive à agrandir le fossé entre lui et Reid. Il y avait une discorde notable dans l'équipe, et Rossi avait l'impression distincte que cela avait commencé avant même qu'il envisage de revenir de sa retraite. Cela ne signifiait pas, cela dit, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'essayer d'arranger les choses.

\- Merci, dit finalement Morgan, et ils attendirent en silence le retour d'Eris.

Quand elle revint, elle n'était pas seule.

-o-o-o-

JJ sortit prendre l'air, et elle n'était pas la première.

Dès qu'elle passa la porte menant sur le coté de l'hôpital, elle le vit. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même près d'un bassin aquatique qui gargouillait joyeusement, et fixait les rides laissées par les jets d'eau qui s'y jetaient.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle en sentant Kailo sortir la tête de sa chemise pour jeter lui aussi un œil au dæmon à l'air malheureux.

\- Oui, très bien, répondit Aureilo en leur tournant le dos. C'était une perte de temps monumentale. Ils ne peuvent rien nous dire.

JJ songea à Albert et à l'ombre finale de son sourire. Il était mort en pensant qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Rien de tout cela n'a été une perte de temps, dit-elle doucement en s'agenouillant pour laisser ses doigts effleurer l'eau. Ce que tu as fait pour Albie…

\- Sentimental et convenu, rétorqua brusquement le lièvre. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je lui ai permis de penser pendant deux secondes que son dæmon était revenu. Ca n'a rien changé…

Elle nota avec une sorte d'humour noir que le lièvre était à peu près aussi doué pour masquer ses émotions que son humain, bien qu'il se montre un peu plus abrasif dans ses manières.

\- C'était de la bonté, le contredit-elle, avant de fermer ses yeux pendant un instant pour tenter de mettre ses souvenirs de coté. Maintenant on va attraper ces types et s'assurer que personne n'ait plus jamais besoin de le refaire.

Aureilo se tourna vers elle et plissa les yeux.

\- Tu as pleuré. Tu es trop émotionnellement impliquée.

\- C'est bouleversant, marmonna Kailo, sa voix étouffée par le tissu de sa chemise.

Si le lièvre n'avait pas eu une si bonne ouïe, il n'aurait sans doute pas entendu le faible murmure.

\- Nous pouvons faire notre travail et _ressentir_ malgré tout, Aureilo. Nous ne sommes pas des robots, bien que tu prétendes le contraire.

\- Hé ! le rabroua JJ.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?! protesta en même temps Aureilo d'une voix forte.

\- Tu ressens trop peu, dit Kailo en sortant davantage du col et faisant battre ses ailes - c'était le plus d'animation qu'il ait manifesté depuis qu'ils avaient entendu parler du retour des enfants. Et Spencer ressent trop. Vous n'êtes pas en phase.

\- Et tes paroles sont déplacées, rétorqua Aureilo d'une voix tranchante, tandis que la fourrure le long de sa colonne vertébrale se redressait en une ligne sombre. Tu ne… hé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle…

JJ se retourna et suivit son regard, juste à temps pour voir l'adolescente se glisser par la porte et s'éloigner à pas feutrés dans l'herbe humide.

\- C'est pas vrai, s'exclama-t-elle.

Kailo replongea la tête dans sa chemise pour éviter d'être emporté par le vent alors qu'elle se précipitait après la jeune fille :

\- Hé ! Attend !

Aureilo la rattrapa en quelques bonds et la dépassa :

\- Je m'en occupe, s'exclama-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ait pu l'avertir que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, il se précipita après l'adolescente et disparut à l'angle de la rue.

Elle tourna juste à temps pour voir qu'Aureilo se tenait devant l'adolescente, laquelle restait immobile et l'air incertain sur le bord du trottoir désert, en regardant le lièvre comme si c'était un fantôme. Aureilo fit plusieurs bonds de coté, presque comme pour l'amadouer.

Elle fit un pas en avant en se détournant de la route. Puis un autre. JJ laissa échapper un soupir.

JJ ouvrit la bouche pour les interpeller, juste au moment où quelque chose la frappait à la tête, provoquant une explosion de douleur et un éclair de lumière devant ses yeux. Elle poussa un cri, Kailo poussa un cri, et le monde s'inclina puis la jeta au sol tandis qu'une silhouette floue levait à nouveau son bras au-dessus d'elle.

 _Arme_ , pensa-t-elle désespérément, seulement sa main ne répondit pas. _Téléphone ?_

 _Ne perds pas connaissance._

Il y eut un cri et quelque chose de petit se rua en avant, frappant la silhouette, lui donnant des coups.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres fut la silhouette qui frappait en retour.

Le cri s'arrêta.

Tout s'arrêta.


	5. Chapitre 5 - My fair lady

Set a man to watch all night  
Watch all night, watch all night  
Set a man to watch all night  
My fair lady

Mettez un home pour veiller toute la nuit,  
Toute la nuit, toute la nuit,  
Mettez un homme pour veiller toute la nuit  
Ma belle dame

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Outreach ?

Reid fit glisser en travers de la table la brochure que Garcia lui avait envoyée pour que l'homme à l'air épuisé l'examine. Son fils avait disparu, c'était le deuxième enfant enlevé, et Reid pouvait voir les signes révélateurs de semaines de tension dans sa posture et ses traits. Les autres parents n'avaient pas encore atteint le stade où ils semblaient si vaincus.

\- C'est un programme pour les jeunes sans-abris qui opère dans la région, expliqua Reid.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont fait une intervention à l'école de Kyle, dit finalement l'homme après plusieurs minutes à fixer les petits caractères.

Quand il leva les yeux, il poussa presque inconsciemment le tract vers son dæmon. _Apteryx haastii_ , nota Reid en suivant du regard l'étrange oiseau qui tendit une serre démesurée pour rapprocher la brochure du bout de son long bec. Cela n'aurait pas beaucoup aidé Reid, même s'il avait été enclin à profiler l'homme grâce à son dæmon. Contrairement à ce que Morgan pensait, il ne savait pas réellement tout, et sa connaissance des kiwis s'avérait… inappropriée.

\- Mais c'était il y a une éternité. Ils, euh… nourrissent les sans-abris, c'est ça ? Et s'occupent de l'éducation, ce genre de choses.

\- Ils s'efforcent de réintégrer dans la société les enfants qui sont considérés comme faisant partie de la population sans domicile fixe à long terme, l'informa Reid.

Il tenta de ne pas remuer sur son siège alors qu'une sensation de malaise lui parvenait à travers son lien avec Aureilo. Cela se révéla cependant difficile à cacher quand son cœur commença à battre violemment comme s'il venait de courir, et que la sueur se mettait à couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Cela inclut l'éducation et les services de santé, tout comme du divertissement pour essayer de rendre le programme plus attrayant pour les enfants, continua-t-il d'expliquer malgré tout.

L'homme haussa les épaules d'un air fatigué.

\- Ouais, ils en ont parlé à l'école. Je crois qu'ils ont fait une sorte de soirée de sensibilisation il y a deux semaines. Le dimanche avant que Kyle… il y est allé, en tout cas. Il s'y était bien amusé. Je n'ai pas remarqué grand-chose sur eux depuis, vous comprenez ? Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention.

 _Personne n'y fait attention_ , commenta brusquement une voix amère au fond de l'esprit de Reid. Il se força à sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, monsieur Minchin. Si vous vous souvenez cependant de quoi que ce soit, cela nous aiderait beaucoup dans notre enquête.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

Reid devait se montrer prudent. Ils étaient assis sur un tonneau de poudre, et un mot de travers pouvait allumer la mèche.

\- Nous pensons que par leur position particulière ils peuvent nous apporter un point de vue unique sur cette affaire, répondit-il finalement.

L'homme n'eut pas l'air convaincu, et il fixa la brochure, les yeux plissés. Son dæmon fit claquer son bec d'un air menaçant, et gratta la table de ses serres.

Une vive douleur éclata derrière les yeux de Reid et des points rouges se mirent à danser sur sa rétine. Il se frotta les yeux. Génial. Le parfait moment pour une migraine.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et la douleur s'accru violemment, apportant avec elle une vague de nausée, de vertige et de _peur_ qui le fit se lever d'un coup et trébucher contre la table.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il frénétiquement, ou plutôt tenta-t-il de dire alors que les mots s'écoulaient maladroitement de sa bouche. Je…

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Il attrapa la chaise et la fit tomber avec lui alors qu'il sombrait dans une inconscience presque bienvenue.

Ce n'était pas sa douleur.

Ce n'était pas lui.

 _Aureilo !_

-o-o-o-

Ils ne réalisèrent pas aussitôt ce qui s'était passé, et Hotch s'appesantirait plus tard dessus car peut-être que si cela avait été le cas – peut-être que si l'un d'eux était sorti avec JJ au lieu de la laisser se glisser hors du bâtiment toute seule – elle serait toujours là à parler aux enfants traumatisés, au lieu d'avoir disparu sans laisser de trace.

Bien que « sans laisser de trace » soit inexact.

\- Agent Hotchner ? l'interpella le shérif Robin en passant sous le ruban de scène de crime qui barrait l'entrée de la ruelle pour s'avancer vers lui.

Son vison courait autour de ses pieds, la queue levée et le nez baissé.

\- L'ambulance avec votre gars vient d'arriver. Il est sans connaissance. La sécurité a examiné les images de toutes les caméras à l'extérieur, on a l'agent Jareau et le dæmon sur deux d'entre elles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils courent par ici et disparaissent des écrans.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hotch en ignorant l'inconfort qui lui tordit l'estomac en entendant l'homme passer si rapidement sur l'état de Reid.

C'était uniquement grâce à Reid qu'ils avaient compris aussi rapidement ce qui se passait. Quelques minutes après qu'il ait perdu connaissance au commissariat, Hotch avait un adjoint paniqué au téléphone et une ambulance qui emmenait l'agent inconscient à l'hôpital. Hotch avait alors cherché Aureilo, jusqu'à ce que Prentiss remarque que JJ était étrangement absente…

La bouche de Robin se tordit, ses yeux froids examinant le sol avant de s'arrêter sur les gouttelettes de sang sur le goudron. Un d'eux, ou les deux, avait été enlevé par la violence.

\- On dirait qu'ils essayaient d'arrêter l'adolescente qu'on a trouvée. On ne sait pas trop comment mais elle s'est faufilée dehors et s'est fait la malle. Pour retrouver votre « unsub », peut-être ?

\- Ils travailleraient ensemble ? se demanda Hotch à haute voix.

Il tourna les talons et observa l'entrée de la ruelle. Ce n'était qu'un simple passage destinés aux camions de livraisons pour l'hôpital, avec de multiples sorties sur le coté et des boîtes de stockage précautionneusement alignées contre les murs. Beaucoup d'espace où se cacher. Beaucoup de place où garer un véhicule sans être vu.

Beaucoup de traces de pneu pour cacher les leurs. Bon sang.

Il avait besoin de son équipe ; de _toute_ son équipe. Reid était cependant déjà hospitalisé et le resterait sans doute, à moins qu'il se réveille avant de… Hotch arrêta là le fil de sa pensée. Cet unsub n'Intercisait pas les enfants aussitôt, il était improbable que JJ ou Aureilo soit… mais jamais encore il n'avait enlevé d'adulte, cela dit.

Rossi et Morgan étaient bloqués dans les tunnels avec l'enfant qu'ils avaient réussi à persuader de leur parler. Hotch savait qu'aucun d'eux n'accepterait de partir sans l'enfant, qu'ils l'aient dit ou non lors de leur conversation téléphonique. Il avait déjà appelé les services sociaux et s'était organisé avec eux pour les rencontrer quand ses agents amèneraient la fillette. Au moins un des enfants sans abris serait alors hors de danger.

Il avait, à contrecœur, ordonné à Emily de rester dans les murs de l'hôpital. Elle pouvait parler aux témoins, voir ce qu'ils savaient, seulement il avait besoin qu'elle soit là à l'arrivée de Reid. Ils pourraient alors réévaluer son assignation si – non, _quand_ Reid se réveillerait.

Il restait un membre de l'équipe qu'il pouvait solliciter.

\- Patron ! s'exclama Garcia d'une voix perçante, ce qui semblait étrange car il ne lui avait pas encore dit ce qui s'était passé. D'accord, alors, ne me criez pas dessus, mais vous savez vous ne pouvez pas vraiment m'en vouloir mais, euh, j'ai plus ou moins installé une sorte de petit programme qui m'alerte plus ou moins si un de vous est admit à l'hôpital et du coup il vient de sonner et pourquoi ça a sonné, ça ne peut pas avoir sonné.

\- Garcia, dit-il d'une voix ferme, la coupant avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance à cause du manque d'air. JJ a disparu. Aureilo aussi – il semble qu'il pourrait avoir été blessé. Reid est en observation pour l'instant.

Sa voix perçante le fut encore plus, si possible. Hal tressaillit et fixa le téléphone avec de gros yeux, les oreilles en arrière, avant de s'éloigner lourdement pour aller d'un coté à l'autre de la rue, le nez fouillant le sol avec précaution.

\- Observation comme dans une observation « _juste par précaution_ » ou comme dans une observation « _possiblement vraiment grave_ » ? Parce que je veux croire que c'est juste une précaution mais ce n'est _jamais_ juste une précaution avec Reid et, attendez, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à JJ ? Comment ça elle a disparu ? Elle ne peut pas avoir disparu. C'est _JJ_!

\- Garcia.

Le silence tomba à l'autre bout de la ligne, uniquement brisé par le son étouffé de sanglots à peine réprimés. Hotch se sentit mal pour elle. Il savait qu'elle se sentait impuissante. Sauf qu'à l'heure actuelle c'était la moins impuissante d'eux tous. Il fallait qu'elle le sache.

\- Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Nous pensons que JJ était à la poursuite d'un des enfants Intercisé, une adolescente. Nous ne connaissons pas le nom de la fille, mais nous avons celui de son dæmon. Peux-tu vérifier le registre avec l'aide une description physique de l'adolescente ?

\- Oui.

La voix de Garcia avait perdu son coté strident, remplacé par une ferme assurance qui provoqua un _voilà c'est ça_ murmuré au fond de l'esprit de Hotch par une voix qui ressemblait un peu trop à celle de Rossi à son goût.

\- Bien sûr. Je vais trouver cette fille et je vous rappellerai avant que Tupelo ait eu le temps de faire deux battements de queue. Et quand je vous rappellerai, vu que vous êtes fantastique, vous aurez retrouvé JJ et vous pourrez tous rentrer à la _maison_.

\- Merci. Je t'envoie les informations. Bonne chance.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de chance ; je suis bien trop douée pour avoir de la chance. Monsieur ?

La stridence était de retour, contrôlée, cette fois. Hotch pouvait entendre le bruit de frappement de touches en arrière-plan, son esprit était déjà concentré sur sa tâche avec le peu d'informations qu'elle possédait.

\- Oui ?

\- Faites attention à eux ?

Hal se tourna et, tandis qu'il répondait, le fixa, la queue basse et le regard déterminé. Derrière elle, Hotch pouvait voir le shérif, l'air sombre, le téléphone contre l'oreille.

\- Bien sûr, affirma-t-il.

Robin raccrocha et revint vers Hotch à grand pas tandis que celui-ci baissait son propre téléphone.

\- Votre agent est presque certainement avec notre unsub, dit-il à Hotch en passant les doigts d'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux raides avant de laisser retomber son couvre-chef sur son front. On a deux autres enfants qui ont été enlevés à même pas un pâté de maison d'ici.

Hotch serra le poing contre sa cuisse, laissant sa veste de costume cacher le mouvement de fureur.

\- L'escalade a commencé, dit-il finalement en se retournant vers l'hôpital.

Il avait besoin d'Emily. Il avait besoin de _Reid_.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ca veut dire que nous arrivons à court de temps.

-o-o-o-

L'enfant qui suivit Eris hors du tunnel arrivait peut-être en haut de la cuisse de Rossi, en se tenant sur la pointe de ses pieds. Rossi jura violemment dans sa tête avant de s'accroupir pour essayer d'avoir l'air aussi amical et non-menaçant que possible. Il entendit Morgan en faire de même.

Eris sautilla maladroitement au sol, pataude sur ses larges serres, et tourna sa tête pour regarder l'enfant, puis à nouveau pour regarder Rossi avec une expression sévère qui disait « _ne va pas tout faire foirer, Dave_ ».

Rossi sentit son téléphone se mettre à vibrer et l'ignora. Ils avaient besoin de cet enfant. Il _savait_ que la population sans-abris était la clef pour comprendre cette affaire avant que qui que ce soit d'autre se fasse…

\- Voici Ally, dit Eris d'une voix basse qu'elle utilisait très rarement, douce et gentille, et Rossi réalisa soudain avec choc que sous cette coupe de cheveux désordonnée et ces couches de saleté, l'enfant était une _fillette_.

Et, bon sang, dites qu'il est sexiste si vous voulez, mais en cet instant il l'aurait prit dans ses bras et l'aurait sortie d'ici en un battement de cil rien que pour rendre l'idée qu'elle soit ici toute seule moins douloureuse. Bon sang elle était juste si _vulnérable_.

Son dæmon, ou en tout cas Rossi supposait qu'il s'agissait de son dæmon, apparut derrière elle. D'après sa taille, la fillette devait avoir six ou sept ans. Son dæmon aurait dû être un chiot, une minuscule petite chose. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Dégingandé, à mi-croissance, il dénudait ses dents dans leur direction comme s'il était sur le point de se jeter sur eux.

La voix de Reid s'insinua dans ses pensées, malvenue. « _L'un des plus grands indicateurs d'abus sexuels est le dæmon. Souvent, en contraste avec les cas d'abus physiques où les dæmons tentent généralement de rester petits et infantiles dans le but d'essayer de provoquer un instinct protecteur chez les autres, les abus sexuels forcent les dæmons à se développer bien plus rapidement et à prendre des formes de prédateurs. Il s'agit d'une manière de regagner du pouvoir sur eux-mêmes et sur leurs corps. »_

Oh, bon sang.

\- Vous êtes la police, dit Ally avec hésitation en se mordillant la lèvre, faisant apparaître de rapides éclairs de dents blanches dans son visage sale. Je dois pas parler à la police. C'est Jack qui l'a dit.

\- Nous sommes les gentils, dit doucement Morgan.

Rossi la vit faire trois pas rapides en arrière, et tourner rapidement les yeux vers l'obscurité des tunnels. Ils allaient la perdre. Ils étaient trop grands, trop vieux, trop masculins.

Ils avaient besoin de JJ.

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau. Morgan se tendit alors qu'Ally reculait à nouveau, sans rien dire, regardant toujours en arrière. Terrifiée. Ils la terrorisaient complètement. Si Eris ne la cajolait pas avec douceur, elle se serait déjà enfuie.

Elle avait clairement l'habitude de chercher du réconfort chez les dæmons, et non chez les humains.

Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur.

\- Bon sang, murmura Morgan, tandis qu'elle secouait la tête en direction d'Eris et se tournait pour retourner dans les tunnels.

Ils pouvaient aller à sa poursuite, mais s'ils la perdaient… c'était terminé.

\- Elle aime les chiens, continua Morgan. Son dæmon est un chien.

Rossi se tendit.

\- Derek, dit-il prudemment, car le genre de préjugés dont il avait fait preuve ne disparaissait pas en une heure.

Néanmoins, Morgan avait toujours placé le travail avant le reste.

Naemaria s'avança lentement, en battant la queue. Elle se laissa tomber sur son ventre, la queue battant toujours, et roula sur le dos dès que la fillette s'arrêta pour la regarder. La langue pendant d'une manière comique et ses pattes démesurée en l'air, elle avait l'air ridicule.

Ally gloussa de rire. Et elle revint pour s'accroupir à coté du chien. Quand elle sourit, Rossi put voir des trous dans sa dentition. Elle se pencha, mit sa main autour de sa bouche pour murmurer dans l'oreille de Naemaria, et sa bouche frôla la fourrure du chien.

Morgan tressaillit et se détourna.

\- Bien joué, murmura Rossi juste avant que son téléphone vibre à nouveau. Bon sang, _quoi_ ?

Cinq appels manqués de Hotch.

Il eut le pressentiment soudain que quelque chose avait très mal tourné.

\- Les dæmons vont rester avec elle, dit Morgan en regardant nerveusement le téléphone. Si on va au coin de la rue elle pourrait se détendre et vous pourrez rappeler.

Tous ses instincts lui disaient de ne pas la perdre de vue au cas où elle ne serait plus là quand il reviendrait, néanmoins Morgan avait raison. Il suivit ce dernier, et appuya sur bis avant qu'ils soient arrivés au coin de la rue.

Le « _Dave_ » brusque de Hotch n'était pas aussi brusque que d'habitude. Il semblait à bout de souffle, comme s'il avait couru.

\- Un problème Aaron ? questionna Rossi en ressentant de la curiosité lui venir de son hibou fouineur. La connexion est pourrie ici, nous sommes dans les tunnels.

\- Dave, le coupa brutalement Hotch.

Rossi faillit répondre d'un grognement. Que se passait-il encore ?

\- JJ a disparu. Elle est sortie pour respirer un peu et n'est pas revenue.

Rossi réalisa qu'il était resté à fixer Morgan sans rien dire pendant bien trop longtemps.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'elle a disparu, questionna-t-il finalement en regardant la peau de Morgan perdre de sa couleur dans la lueur des lampes de poches. Elle a pu se retrouver occupée ailleurs dans l'hôpital.

\- Aureilo était avec elle. Il a disparu aussi… ils viennent d'hospitaliser Reid. Il a perdu connaissance au commissariat et ils attendent encore qu'il se réveille. Nous avons regardé partout mais ils ont purement et simplement disparu. Personne n'a rien vu. Les caméras les montrent en train de s'éloigner en courant, puis plus _rien_.

Morgan gardait sa tête près de l'oreillette et écoutait avec attention.

\- Attendez, Aureilo a disparu aussi ? questionna-t-il brusquement. Où est-ce qu'ils ont emmené Reid ?

\- Il est… il est à USID. Pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'on les trouve. Garcia essaie de tracer le téléphone de JJ.

L'horreur de la confirmation de l'endroit où Reid se trouvait n'échappa pas à Rossi, bien qu'il n'ait pas été dans le secret de son précédent passage dans cette unité.

\- On revient dès qu'on peut, dit-il sombrement à Hotch tout en essayant de lire l'expression de Morgan suite à cette illumination inégale. Nous allons les retrouver. JJ est une dure à cuir, et Reid a déjà été loin de son dæmon auparavant. On retrouvera notre lapin insolent avant la nuit.

\- Espérons, répondit Hotch avec une noirceur dans la voix qui indiquait à Rossi que le chef d'équipe était déjà jusqu'au cou dans l'auto-flagellation.

 _Génial_.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Alors que la connexion se coupait, Rossi fixa Morgan :

\- Hé, commença-t-il.

Sa voix résonna autour d'eux. Il grimaça et baissa le ton tandis que Morgan jetait un coup d'œil vers leurs dæmons qui parlaient à la petite qui hantait ces tunnels.

\- Ca va aller. Elle va bien. On va les retrouver, tous les trois. C'est une _bonne_ chose qu'Aureilo ait été enlevé, une fois que Reid se sera réveillé il pourra nous guider droit vers eux.

Morgan ouvrit la bouche mais la voix qui s'éleva ne fut pas la sienne.

\- Ils l'ont eu, dit une petite voix.

En se retournant, ils virent qu'Ally était là, une main sur le cou de Naemaria, l'autre s'agitant nerveusement dans la fourrure de son propre dæmon.

\- Les Enfourneurs. Vous avez dit que son dæmon n'était plus là ? Ce sont les Enfourneurs.

\- Les Enfourneurs ? répéta Morgan avec douceur pour l'inciter à s'expliquer.

Ally hocha violemment la tête.

\- Ils vous prennent avec votre dæmon et quand ils vous ramènent vous êtes Vides. Votre ami va être un Vide aussi, comme les autres.

\- Quels autres, ma chérie ? demanda Rossi avec un coup d'œil vers Eris.

Elle cligna d'un geste lent des yeux qui brillaient étrangement dans la lumière tamisée.

Ally hésita. Puis elle indiqua un endroit plus loin dans les tunnels.

\- Jack oblige les autres à rester loin, dit-elle en frissonnant comme si elle était pratiquement submergée par une peur écrasante. Ils ne sont pas normal. Je ne veux pas les voir.

Merde.

\- Est-ce que tu peux nous montrer quel chemin il faut prendre ? interrogea Morgan d'une voix calme, posée, comme s'il ne demandait vraiment pas grand-chose. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec nous.

Un autre hochement de tête, plus lent, celui-là.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle, et Rossi put entendre une obstination à toute épreuve qui l'aurait fait sourire en d'autres circonstances. Si je vous montre, vous pourrez mettre votre ami là aussi quand il sera Vide.

Puis elle s'éloigna, joyeusement, comme si elle ne venait pas de leur transpercer le cœur d'horreur.

-o-o-o-

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, ce fut comme voyager dans le passé.

Il n'y avait plus d'air. Elle ne pouvait respirer. Elle se tint simplement là, plus proche de la panique qu'elle l'avait été depuis très longtemps, et fixa la silhouette immobile sur le lit.

Et il était tellement immobile. Sans Aureilo à ses cotés.

Exactement comme avant.

La panique passa alors que le médecin se penchait sur lui, et elle laissa place à une colère née de la peur.

\- Il n'est pas dans la bonne unité, dit-elle en avançant.

Hotch n'était pas là. Il cherchait JJ. Il cherchait Aureilo.

DeVere leva les yeux. Il arborait une expression étrange, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, puis sur Sergio, puis à nouveau sur son visage et s'y attardèrent.

\- Son dæmon est absent, répondit-il à voix basse. L'USID est spécialisé dans ce genre de cas.

\- Il peut s'éloigner de son dæmon, insista-t-elle avec obstination.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester. Elle devait aider Hotch à découvrir ce qui était arrivée à JJ.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Reid dans cette maudite unité, seul. Pas à nouveau.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, continua le médecin, pour que le Docteur Reid ait ainsi perdu connaissance, son dæmon a presque certainement été blessé. Donc _quand_ son dæmon sera retrouvé – un lièvre, n'est-ce pas ? adorables créatures – il sera amené ici.

Emily le regarda sourire maladroitement et elle comprit ce qu'il faisait. Il se montrait… compréhensif. Jusqu'ici, il avait seulement été brusque.

Elle comprit la différence. Avant, ils étaient le FBI. Endurcis, entrainés et venus pour faire leur travail, comme lui.

A présent, ils étaient des victimes.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser seul, murmura Sergio.

Il sauta sur le lit et se coucha en arc de cercle sur les genoux de Reid. Le moniteur cardiaque bipait de manière régulière. DeVere haussa un sourcil en constatant la proximité du chat avec l'homme. Elle pouvait le voir tirer ses conclusions.

Qu'il aille se faire voir. Ils faisaient les choses différemment. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient tort.

\- Je ne pars pas, ajouta Sergio en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas. Alors ne perds pas ton temps à essayer.

\- D'accord, dit-elle finalement, avant de s'adosser au mur, une main dans sa poche. D'accord. Espérons qu'il ne nous fasse pas trop attendre. On sort tous d'ici aujourd'hui.

Elle n'aurait pas la force de revenir, dans le cas contraire.

-o-o-o-

Il y avait eu une fraction de seconde, quand la main de la fillette avait effleuré la fourrure de Naemaria, où tout ce que Morgan voulait, c'était vomir.

Puis, ce sentiment était passé.

Le truc avec le fait de toucher les dæmons, avait-il découvert, c'était l' _intention_. Et il n'avait jamais laissé quiconque toucher Naemaria, jamais. Pas après Buford. Il connaissait néanmoins la théorie.

Une vague de froid avait figé ses entrailles et envoyé un brusque frisson de peur le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais cela avait été rapidement remplacé par une curiosité qui ne venait pas seulement de Naemaria. Il s'agissait aussi de celle de l'enfant, de la petite Ally, et Morgan avait failli jurer quand il avait réalisé que grâce à ce toucher, il la connaissait autant que s'ils s'étaient assis ensemble dans une salle d'interrogation et qu'elle avait librement parlé d'elle-même pendant cinq heures.

Curiosité, peur, faim, et une nature amicale qui, d'une manière où d'une autre, n'avait pas encore été brisée.

En cet instant, il avait su qu'il ne la laisserait pas ici. Même si cela avait été une option, il était hors de question que ça arrive.

Il la suivit plus profondément dans les tunnels et elle garda sa main fermement accrochée à Naemaria, tandis que son dæmon se changeait en un boxer plus petit, à la démarche maladroite, et se serrait contre le flanc de Naemaria. Rossi les suivait sans un mot, les lèvres serrées en une lige inquiète.

 _JJ_. Elle irait bien. Rossi avait raison, c'était une dure à cuir. Morgan ne doutait pas qu'elle ait déjà sûrement tourné la situation à son avantage. Ils allaient trouver où elle était et, le temps qu'ils arrivent, elle aurait sans doute déjà arrêté l'unsub et serait en train de récupérer un repas décent pour les enfants enlevés.

Oui, ça ressemblait à JJ.

Il prit garde à ne pas penser à Reid.

Naemaria hésita, tourna la tête pour la presser contre le torse d'Ally et l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Morgan saisit l'occasion pour s'approcher, prêt à l'attraper si elle tentait de s'enfuir.

\- Tu sens ça ? demanda Rossi.

Morgan inspira prudemment. Derrière la puanteur des tunnels et l'odeur accablante de déchets, il sentait quelque chose d'âpre et acide… d'envahissant. De familier.

\- On est pas censé aller là-bas, dit avec hésitation Ally en enveloppant Naemaria de son bras pour la serrer contre elle, comme un enfant le ferait avec le dæmon d'un de ses parents.

Morgan réfréna la vague d'instinct protecteur qui était autant à lui qu'à Naemaria tandis que celle-ci tournait vers lui des yeux tristes, presque implorants.

\- Ca sent pas bon, continua la fillette.

\- Reste avec elle, fit Rossi en faisant avec prudence quelques pas en avant. Nous allons y aller.

Eris s'accrocha à son épaule. Démesurés et paraissant sans limite dans l'obscurité, ses yeux étaient bien plus adapté à cette tâche que ceux de Naemaria ou ceux des humains.

\- Prudence, vieil homme, interpella Morgan en écoutant ses bruits de pas diminuer peu à peu d'intensité à mesure qu'il s'éloignait.

Mais jamais hors de portée d'oreille non plus. Ils n'étaient pas si présomptueux.

Il entendit un petit reniflement venant de la fillette.

\- Tout va bien, dit Naemaria après un moment. Il n'est pas loin. Ce n'est pas si effrayant en bas.

L'enfant hocha la tête, regarda Morgan et fit un sourire bizarre.

Morgan se dit que, peut-être, Aureilo tenait quelque chose.

Il ne l'admettrait cependant jamais. Reid ne le lâcherait plus après ça.

\- As-tu de la famille en bas, Ally ? questionna Morgan en s'accroupissant, la moitié de son attention sur le passage sombre où son partenaire venait de disparaître.

Ally hocha la tête, toujours méfiante envers lui. Il échangea un regard avec Naemaria.

Non, Reid ne saurait jamais.

\- Où est-ce que tu dors ? demanda le chien en la poussant gentiment du museau.

Ally gloussa de rire, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Avec Jack, parfois. Il a _huit_ ans, révéla-t-elle comme si huit ans était un âge d'infinie sagesse.

Morgan eut la sensation soudaine qu'elle n'était pas en ici depuis si longtemps.

\- Flakky n'aime pas être ici. Ca rend ses poils collants. On peut aller où ça sent pas ?

\- Est-ce que Jack est ton frère ? Tu peux nous emmener le voir ? demanda prudemment Naemaria.

Les bruits de pas se firent de plus en plus bruyants ; Rossi revenait. Morgan se prépara à entendre ce qui viendrait.

Ally secoua la tête et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

\- On ne peut pas, gémit son dæmon en se repliant contre Naemaria. Il est sorti. On devait y aller aussi mais on nous a crié dessus alors on est resté. Et il n'est pas revenu.

Oh, bon sang.

\- Nous cherchons Jack, affirma Naemaria dans le silence qui s'ensuivit. Tu voudrais bien nous aider ?

Ally hocha lentement la tête et tendit la main. Morgan la prit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Un faux mouvement et ils les perdraient tous les deux dans le labyrinthe de tunnels.

\- Morgan.

Le visage de Rossi était d'un blanc fantomatique. Il y avait quelque chose, dans ses bras, une petite forme horriblement immobile contre lui.

\- On va avoir besoin d'ambulances. Et de Hotch.

-o-o-o-

Elle se réveilla dans une minuscule cage, avec une machine qui maintenait une lame brillante dans les airs, au dessus d'elle.

Elle ne se réveilla pas seule.

\- Aureilo ! hoqueta-t-elle en luttant contre les liens qui la maintenaient en position assise.

Tout son corps faisait _mal_. Elle ne pensait pas avoir été sans connaissance très longtemps. Elle se souvenait d'avoir été éveillée dans le van. Elle avait des flashs de souvenir du trajet. Elle avait le vague souvenir de l'adolescente collée contre elle, en train de parler à un homme qui cachait son expression derrière une barbe sombre.

Elle se souvenait de deux enfants qui la fixait, leurs visages striés de larmes, et appelaient leurs dæmons.

Puis, tout ce qu'elle se souvenait, c'était… d'être portée. Et l'odeur de poudre.

De l'autre coté de la lame, une cage au maillage très fin contenait la masse immobile du dæmon de son meilleur ami, ses longues jambes étendues dans parodie de sa posture prudente habituelle. A travers les mailles, elle pouvait tout juste voir les mouvements rapides de son torse.

Elle pouvait tout juste voir le sang qui collait sa fourrure au sol de la cage.

\- Je peux y aller, murmura Kailo en se faufilant hors de sa chemise, sa voix incertaine à cause de la désorientation qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. Je vais voir s'il va bien.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas approcher, à peine audibles à travers la lourde porte.

\- Non, répondit-elle.

Aureilo commença à remuer doucement, les pattes agitées de petits tressautements.

\- Reste caché. Il ne sait pas que tu es là.

Elle leva les yeux vers la lame, et sentit son estomac faire une chute brutale.

\- Il ne _doit_ pas savoir que tu es là.

\- Où sommes-nous ? marmonna Aureilo d'une voix à peine articulée.

Il tenta de se redresser, et retomba sur le sol de la cage. JJ tressaillit. Elle ignorait à quel point il était blessé.

Il était possible que son équipe soit en train de travailler sans elle _et_ sans Reid.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là.

La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme entra ; un homme avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs et des yeux sombres qui semblaient la transpercer. Derrière lui, son dæmon entra furtivement puis resta près du mur, les oreilles basses.

Un lièvre. Une pâle et squelettique copie d'Aureilo, qui fixait le dæmon emprisonné comme s'il représentait son salut.

\- Ton nom et le terme par lequel tu te réfères à ton animal, dit l'homme d'une voix monotone, vide. Réponds-moi.

Son dæmon fixait le vide, comme un fantôme. Aureilo se redressa, siffla avec fureur en battant les cotés de la cage de ses puissantes pattes arrière. Bien plus _vivant_ que l'autre lièvre, même en un tel instant.

Elle avait bien l'intention qu'il le reste.

\- Allez vous faire voir, cracha-elle en sentant Kailo trembler contre sa poitrine.

Il étendit ses ailes contre sa peau, se colla contre la bretelle de son soutien-gorge, silencieux, caché, et _terrifié_.

Elle n'admettrait pas à quel point elle était effrayée. Cet homme ne saurait jamais qu'elle avait peur de lui.

Une arme à feu. Il la pointa vers elle. Ce n'était pas grave. Elle doutait qu'il lui tirerait dessus.

Il la pointa sur Aureilo.

Elle se glaça. _Non._

Elle put le voir clairement : Reid, en train d'expliquer un concept à Emily ou d'établir le profil avec Hotch, qui s'écroulait alors qu'une balle transperçait son dæmon. Pour ne jamais se relever. Tout ce qui faisait qu'il était _lui_ rendu silencieux en un instant. Ou, peut-être pire encore, peut-être qu'il ne tomberait pas, peut-être deviendrait-il soudain silencieux, ses yeux à nouveau vides.

Peut-être que ce serait à nouveau comme avec Hankel, mais sans un seul espoir de salut.

\- Jennifer, dit-elle au travers des images de Reid replié sur lui-même sur une chaise tandis que sa main traçait sans fin des motifs répétitifs sur la surface de la table à coté de lui. L'agent spécial Jennifer Jareau du FBI. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça. Nous pouvons vous aider si vous nous laissez faire.

Impossible de cacher le ton suppliant de sa voix.

Qu'arriverait-il s'il utilisait la machine au dessus d'eux ? Si le couteau tombait entre eux ? Kailo et elle iraient bien, mais est-ce que cela affecterait Spence ? Est-ce que cela affecterait Aureilo ? Elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'informations. Piégée dans une salle avec un lièvre au QI de 187, et elle ne pouvait pas bouger par peur d'un savoir qu'elle ne possédait pas.

Il lui sourit et elle lutta contre ses liens car sa main se déplaçait vers le levier qui ferait tomber la lame tranchante entre eux, et elle _ignorait_ ce que cela provoquerait.

\- Tu m'as déjà aidée, Jennifer. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point tu es importante. Ton animal, nomme-le.

Son dæmon avança, les yeux fixés avec avidité sur elle.

Aureilo se tourna et le regard qu'il posa sur elle était si acéré et semblable à celui de Spencer que c'en était douloureux. Elle lui retourna son regard, lui demandant silencieusement pardon au cas où cela tournait horriblement, horriblement mal.

Kailo bougea à nouveau contre sa poitrine. Elle entendit un minuscule murmure, à peine audible :

\- _Ne le laisse pas réaliser que tu n'es pas Intercisée_ , dit-il en tapotant délicatement sa peau avec ses pattes. _Nous dépendons de son ignorance._

Elle déglutit. Hocha la tête. Puis elle leva la tête vers ses yeux fous – et il était fou, elle le voyait clairement dans son regard.

\- Aureilo, répondit-elle finalement.

La lame tomba en sifflant.

Ils n'eurent même pas à faire semblant de crier.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Ladybird, Ladybird

Ladybird, ladybird,  
fly away home,  
Your house is on fire  
Your children shall burn!

Coccinelle, coccinelle,  
vole jusqu'à ta maison,  
Ton logis est en feu  
Tes enfants brulerons

Hotch se gara près de la nouvelle scène de crime, seul dans le véhicule, à l'exception de Hal qui se tenait sur le siège passager et peinait à rester calme. Ils s'autorisèrent un moment, puis se dirigèrent vers la foule grouillante d'agents et d'urgentistes, à coté de laquelle des dæmons divers étaient agglutinés, les yeux écarquillés et le ventre à terre.

L'affaire, auparavant « simplement » affreuse, était devenue une de celles qui les hanteraient pendant très longtemps. Il l'avait su en percevant le ton bouleversé de Rossi, même par téléphone.

Ledit appareil vibra dans sa poche et Hotch le sortit. Il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait avant de faire glisser son doigt en travers de l'écran tactile pour répondre à l'appel.

\- Garcia. L'as-tu trouvée ?

\- Oui.

Sa réponse était faite d'une voix basse, douloureuse. Dépourvue de son excitation et de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Aucun « Asling » ne collait, mais j'ai cherché des « Mayboralin » et il y en a cinq aux Etats-Unis. Un d'eux est une femelle, trois sont adultes et stabilisés, et… un appartient à une « Amber Wyant ». Disparue depuis 2007, enregistrée quand elle avait deux ans par sa mère, qui est décédée en 2005. Elle est allée vivre chez son oncle, qui a depuis été accusée de toutes sortes de truc bien moches, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fugue en 2007 après avoir tenté de s'ôter la vie. Ou vous savez… elle n'a pas fugué. Parce qu'elle est là. Elle est là et ils pourraient l'avoir enlevée et oh mon dieu, Hotch, si c'est le cas ils l'ont gardée captive pendant trois ans. Comment ça a pu arriver ? Comment c'est possible que personne ne l'ait _su_?

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Parfois, certaines personnes passent entre les mailles. Nous allons la trouver, Garcia. Nous allons les trouver, elle et JJ.

\- Mais quand vous la trouverez… elle n'a nulle part où aller.

Un reniflement étouffé lui parvint alors qu'elle tentait de cacher ses larmes, et Hotch sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Absolument nulle part où aller.

\- Nous la trouverons, put-il simplement dire.

Quand elle raccrocha en affirmant silencieusement qu'elle allait continuer de chercher les autres enfants, il eut la sensation de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

Le claquement de la portière résonna quand il la ferma derrière lui. Il résonna, en dépit des deux bonnes douzaines de personnes présentes, car personne ne faisait le moindre bruit.

Un silence presque surnaturel enveloppait la foule tandis que Hotch levait le ruban délimitant la scène de crime afin que Hal puisse passer en dessous, avant d'entrer à son tour. Personne ne le regarda, personne ne parla. Les radios crépitaient et Hotch pouvait entendre un moteur en surchauffe geindre légèrement mais, dans cette atmosphère d'horreur pure, les sons semblaient assourdis et distants.

Une fois de l'autre coté de la foule d'humains et de dæmons, il s'arrêta. Hal s'immobilisa, les oreilles baissées, tandis que les gens formaient presque inconsciemment un large cercle autour d'elle.

Il pouvait voir Morgan à l'entrée du tunnel, le visage prudemment inexpressif, Naemaria à coté de lui.

Il pouvait voir Rossi assis dans une voiture de patrouille, la portière ouverte, le regard tourné à l'opposé de l'entrée des égouts, et une forme orange vive recroquevillée sur ses genoux. De minuscules pieds nus et sales sortaient de la couverture dans laquelle il avait enveloppé l'enfant.

Mais il lui semblait impossible de concentrer son attention sur l'un ou sur l'autre alors qu'il voyait le long cortège de housses mortuaires fermées. Le plastique épais cachait difficilement à quel point ils étaient vides, trois fois trop grands pour leur terrible contenu.

Le monde tournait autour de lui tandis qu'il longeait sans flancher cette longue procession jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenait Morgan, l'expression figée, le regard s'attardant sur chaque brancard comme pour mémoriser chacun d'eux et l'ajouter à une liste invisible. Un des ambulanciers trébucha avec un bruit ressemblant à un sanglot, et il l'aida d'une main à se stabiliser. Quelqu'un d'autre murmurait au sujet de l'odeur, la voix faible et confuse, comme pour se raccrocher au seul élément qu'il se sentait capable de comprendre dans la situation présente. Une autre voix se faisait cependant entendre, aboyant des ordres.

\- Combien ? demanda Hotch à Morgan.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il ne fit qu'inspirer profondément, avant de se redresser :

\- Je vais descendre celui qui a fait ça, dit-il lentement. C'est un homme mort.

Hotch ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à le reprendre sur cette annonce pour l'instant, car il était horriblement conscient qu'il ne répondrait pas un « _tu feras ton travail_ » comme il le devrait, mais quelque chose qui se rapprocherait davantage de « _pas si je le lui mets la main dessus avant toi_ ». Au lieu de cela, il hocha simplement la tête et toucha le coude de Morgan en geste de réconfort, le seul auquel il arrivait à songer, puis se détourna pour aller voir l'Agent vétéran.

\- Ne bouge pas la portière, dit Dave d'une voix sourde quand Hotch s'arrêta près de lui.

Le Chef d'Unité regarda à l'intérieur avec précaution. De grands yeux le fixèrent en retour depuis la couverture étroitement drapée autour du petit corps. Les mains incrustées de saleté de la fillette avaient laissé des traces sombres sur la cravate et la chemise de Rossi aux endroits où elles avaient agrippées le tissu. Il faisait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas voir les corps.

\- Trois sont en vie. Ils s'attendent à ce qu'un seul arrive vivant à l'hôpital, et c'est en étant très optimiste.

\- Combien de morts ? demanda Hotch à voix basse, et la fillette ne sourcilla même pas.

Rossi leva les yeux vers lui et Hotch pu voir la fureur que Morgan s'efforçait de cacher clairement exposée sur les traits expressifs de son ami.

\- Douze morts, siffla-t-il.

Un autre sifflement lui fit écho depuis le siège arrière, où Eris était blottie avec son aile drapée autour du dæmon de l'enfant dans un geste protecteur.

\- _Pour l'instant_ , Aaron. Ils n'ont pas terminé d'explorer les tunnels. Cela fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

Bien trop longtemps.

C'était déjà trop tard avant même qu'ils aient mis un pied hors de l'avion.

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau et il tressaillit presque quand le son perça l'atmosphère silencieuse.

 _Appel entrant du Northside Hospital._

 _Reid_.

\- Hotchner.

Il vit le regard de Rossi se tourna brutalement vers lui, craignant le pire.

\- Agent Hotchner ? Votre agent est réveillé.

-o-o-o-

Aureilo resta avachi dans la cage grillagée alors que l'unsub la portait hors de la salle. Avec l'angle dans laquelle sa tête se trouvait, la dernière chose qu'il vit de Jennifer fut l'éclat de ses yeux qui le fixaient alors que la lourde porte se refermait entre eux. De Kailo, par bonheur, aucun signe.

Il repoussa toutes pensées concernant le danger qu'il courait au fond de son esprit et se concentra sur l'examen des couloirs par lesquels ils passaient, sans que ses observations soient trop évidentes. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin, c'était que l'unsub réalise qu'ils n'étaient pas Intercisés.

Ou, en tout cas, qu' _il_ n'était pas Intercisé. JJ en revanche… JJ pouvait peut-être tourner la situation à son avantage. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler, rien que pour un instant, et formuler un plan. Il fallait simplement qu'il _réfléchisse_.

Il ne pouvait pas penser à la lame qui était tombée entre eux dans un claquement et à la peur paralysante qu'elle avait causée. Cela faisait trop mal.

Cela ressemblait bien trop à la sensation d'être à nouveau seul.

Il frissonna involontairement. Le dæmon léporidé tourna vers lui ses yeux ternes et vides, puis détourna immédiatement le regard. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas.

Il savait comment se faire passer pour une moitié d'âme.

S'il cherchait à atteindre Spencer, il ne sentait que le vide. Voilà qui était beaucoup plus inquiétant. Le moment où la botte de l'unsub s'était enfoncée dans son flanc… _bon sang, Spencer._ Il devait avoir été blessé sans même en connaître la cause. Il pourrait même toujours être souffrant, toujours ressentir les dommages faits à Aureilo.

 _Y a-t-il des dommages ?_

Aureilo ferma les yeux et fit rapidement le bilan de chaque partie de son corps. C'était impossible à dire sans pouvoir bouger, mais il sentait une douleur lancinante dans son ventre qui était de mauvais augure et, s'il se tendait, il pouvait sentir la douleur se répandre autour de cette zone. Rien d'handicapant, cela dit. Il pouvait faire avec.

Il devait faire avec. L'avenir de Jennifer dépendait de sa capacité à y parvenir.

Néanmoins il _devrait_ pouvoir dire où Reid se trouvait, ou au moins en avoir une bonne idée, et rien. Rien qu'un vide glacé douloureusement familier, et il n'eut pas à simuler les tremblements qui secouèrent son corps quand l'unsub ouvrit une lourde porte d'acier qui racla fortement contre le sol de pierre, puis descendit une volée d'escalier en brique pour arriver dans une cave froide et humide qui puait la poudre, la cendre et les produits chimiques.

Il y avait un bruit semblable à un murmure, comme si une brise tournait sans fin dans la pièce, et quand ils quittèrent l'escalier pour entrer dans la grande pièce carrée, Aureilo jeta un regard autour de lui pour essayer de repérer une sortie.

Il vit une fenêtre, haute et fermée par des barreaux.

Il vit une porte épaisse dans un des murs et reconnut aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. Un four. A ce qu'il pouvait voir, très utilisé.

Il vit un grand établi couvert d'un amas d'outils et d'instrument qu'il ne pouvait reconnaître sans regarder de plus près et, derrière, une étagère où s'alignaient des bocaux et des bocaux de produits chimiques de couleurs étranges et de poudres blanche.

Et il vit le dernier mur. Un mur constitué de rangées de cages au maillage très fin, et occupées.

Plus ou moins.

Il n'avait pas besoin de cacher l'horreur ou la peur qui le submergèrent et lui tordirent les entrailles d'agonie alors qu'il réalisait la nature de ce qu'il voyait. Le murmure devint un gémissement de peur, et ce n'est que quand les yeux vides à l'intérieur des cages se tournèrent vers lui avec avidité qu'il comprit que c'était lui qui faisait ce son.

Des dæmons.

Pâles, fantomatiques, avec des yeux vides et inexpressifs. Ils se murmuraient à eux-mêmes ou se blottissaient dans un coin de leurs cages, et ceux qui parlaient ne faisaient qu'appeler leur humain d'une voix plaintive.

 _\- Erica, Erica, je suis perdu, je suis perdu. Il fait noir._

 _\- Je déteste ça. Je veux maman. Je veux Giala. Je veux rentrer chez moi._

 _\- On ne peut pas rentrer chez nous. Il n'y a pas de chez nous, il n'y a en a plus, ça a disparu comme nous. Chez nous n'existe pas, ça n'existe plus, ça n'existe pas plus que nous._

 _\- Ca fait mal, ça fait mal, arrêtez, ça fait mal._

L'unsub ouvrit une cage, inclina celle dans laquelle Aureilo se tenait en tremblant, et le fit tomber en un tas pantelant sur le sol grillagé. Sous lui, un beagle à mi-croissance sursauta et gémit. A sa droite, une silhouette indistincte ne cessait de passer d'une forme à l'autre, chacune aussi tordue que la précédente.

A sa gauche, un rat était étendu sur le sol, son ventre bougeant à peine et sa bouche entrouverte.

Aureilo lutta pour se redresser et se pressa contre le fond de la cage.

\- Dans ta purification repose son ascension, murmura l'unsub en fermant la cage. Par le feu, je te rappelle dans l'abysse d'où tu es sorti, bête.

Puis il partit, et le bruit de ses pas résonna dans les escaliers, suivit par le grincement de la porte en acier qui se refermait. Piégeant Aureilo à l'intérieur.

Mais pas seul.

 _\- Nous souffrons, nous souffrons_ , geignit le beagle en levant vers lui ses yeux fous. _Il va tous nous brûler. Exactement comme les autres._

\- _Il y en avait encore plus avant_ , répondit un chœur de voix.

Aureilo regarda les cages vides. Puis le four. Les briques autour de la porte couverte de suie scintillaient d'une couleur dorée.

Il se leva et se secoua pour faire taire la douleur.

Non, cela n'arriverait plus.

-o-o-o-

\- Petit cœur, dit Morgan en gardant une voix basse en dépit de la rage qui le parcourait. Dis-moi que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Le regard de Rossi se tourna rapidement vers le siège du conducteur, les jointures blanches sur le volant directionnel. Il avait tendu avec reluctance Ally aux services sociaux, après leur avoir donné son numéro et leur avoir fermement ordonné d « _'être joignable, ou sinon_ … »

\- Mon parfait adonis en chocolat, j'ai _mieux_ qu'une bonne nouvelle. J'ai ce dont on a besoin pour démêler toute cette affaire et tout ce qu'il nous faut c'est un petit outil particulier que j'aime appeler « le cerveau du plus adorable des agents qui soit ».

Garcia faisait de gros efforts pour se maîtriser mais il pouvait entendre une sorte de jubilation dans sa voix, laquelle signifiait que, bordel, ils arrivaient enfin quelque part.

Malgré les horreurs que cette journée avait apportées, sa bouche se tordit en ce qui ressemblait presque à un sourire.

\- Reid est réveillé, tu veux l'appeler et emprunter son cerveau ? lui demanda Morgan en repoussant cette petite voix qui murmurait « _mais va-t-il bien_ ? »

Une longue pause.

\- J'ai déjà essayé, répondit-elle avec précaution. Il… il ne répond pas. Et Emily non plus. Et Hotch est toujours avec le shérif dans ces atroces tunnels.

 _Merde_.

\- D'accord, dis-moi ce que tu as, dit-il en mettant le haut-parleur.

Il sentit Eris et Naemaria se pencher vers lui depuis la banquette arrière, dans leur impatience d'entendre la suite.

\- Alors, les résultats du labo pour les vêtements des enfants sont là et waouh, on a un sacré lot de produits chimiques. Chlorate de potassium, carbonate de strontium, perchlorate de potassium, le tout en assez bonne quantité. Ils sont tous utilisés pour des explosifs, ce qui n'est pas une si bonne nouvelle, et tous assez faciles d'accès. Mais bien sûr, si vous en achetez il y a des traces, et je vais les renifler comme un limier après son os. Et, étrangement, il y a aussi du curcuma. On ne l'utilise pas dans les explosifs, alors peut-être que nos sales types aiment bien terminer une journée épuisante passée à avoir été _monstrueux_ en cuisinant. Eurk.

\- Génial, marmonna Rossi. Ce type joue avec les explosifs. Fantastique. Juste ce dont nous avions besoin. Très bien, Garcia, bon travail. On va à l'hôpital pour en parler avec Reid, histoire d'avoir son avis sur la question.

\- Attendez, ce n'est pas tout ce que Tupelo et moi avons déterré. On a des noms. Pas assez, loin de là, mais… pour certains de ces enfants, ceux des rues, on a des noms.

Rossi tourna brusquement la tête, avant de revenir à la route.

\- Donne, demanda-t-il. Je veux connaître leurs noms. Ils ne seront pas oubliés de nouveau… pas par moi.

\- Ni moi, confirma Naemaria à voix basse.

-o-o-o-

\- Où est Aureilo ? demanda JJ dès que l'homme revint dans la pièce, sans le lièvre.

\- Tu es libérée de lui, répondit-il après avoir passé un long moment à l'étudier. Je t'ai libérée.

JJ se figea. Et se mit à réfléchir, rapidement, impossiblement rapidement, à ses options.

Intercisée. Il pensait qu'elle était Intercisée.

Mais il pensait aussi qu'elle était… différente.

\- Oui, fit-elle par dire lentement. C'est vrai. Merci. Merci infiniment. Et les enfants. Je sais qu'il y a des enfants ici, prêts à être libérés, je peux… le sentir. Pouvez-vous me mener à eux ?

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Il avait sincèrement l'air… heureux.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il, rayonnant.

Il s'accroupit pour défaire les liens autour de ses pieds et de ses mains puis l'aida à se lever, en ignorant son exclamation de douleur quand ses membres endoloris protestèrent face au mouvement soudain.

\- Tu es parfaite. Je savais que tu serais parfaite. Viens voir ce que j'ai fait !

Il agrippa sa main d'une paume chaude et moite, et elle s'efforça de ne pas se dégager.

Kailo frissonna contre elle, mais elle ne laissa pas l'homme voir sa peur.

L'avenir des enfants dépendait de sa capacité à cacher sa peur.

-o-o-o-

Reid ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Morgan poussa un juron et disparut, probablement pour trouver une infirmière ou un médecin, tandis que Rossi se mit à faire les cent pas d'un air pensif et en jetant des regards autour de lui. Le moniteur cardiaque restait vierge, les câblages négligemment jetés au sol. Les couvertures étaient jetées au pied du lit, en désordre, visiblement repoussées par quelqu'un qui avait _vraiment_ hâte d'en sortir. Quand il passa la main sur les draps, ils étaient froids. Vides depuis un bon moment, donc.

Contrairement à Morgan, cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Au contraire, il eut un sourire.

\- Le gamin est déjà de retour sur l'enquête, commenta Eris en descendant maladroitement son bras pour sautiller sur le lit. Son sac est toujours là, Dave. Les dossiers de l'affaire, ses notes. Regarde.

Rossi prit le dossier qu'elle avait tiré du sac et qu'elle trainait vers lui, et l'ouvrit. Des notes de l'interrogatoire que Reid dirigeait avant qu'Aureilo soit blessé. Des pages d'informations sur un programme appelé Outreach, les marges couvertes d'une écriture désordonnée et à peine lisible. Une carte pliée, couvertes elle aussi d'inscriptions. Des informations sur les parents, sur les enfants disparus.

Un élément sortait du lot, avec des notes bleu vif et certaines parties entourées d'un trait épais. « _Contacter Garcia – ils étaient à l'école de Kyle_ », était écrit en travers de la brochure, une flèche reliant la note avec un titre en italique qui proclamait « _Outreach, gros succès dans les écoles, le nouveau programme démarre avec un BANG !_ ».

\- Mmh, fit doucement Rossi en ouvrant la brochure pour tomber sur une autre note écrite en gros.

« _Essai ?_ » était inscrit en travers d'une photographie montrant d'écoliers rassemblés en un grand cercle, les yeux levés avec de grands sourires face au spectacle au-dessus d'eux.

\- Des feux d'artifices ? questionna Eris en plissant les yeux vers le papier brillant. Des feux d'artifices en plein jour ?

\- Des explosifs, murmura Rossi, tandis qu'un frisson parcourait brusquement son dos. Reid, espèce de fantastique petit saligaud, tu as quasiment résolue cette affaire ! On tient ces enfoirés, Eris, on les tient !

Elle hulula tristement, et ouvrit les ailes pour s'élancer après lui alors qu'il tournait les talons et se dépêchait de sortir de la chambre, le dossier serré dans la main.

Il savait où Reid se trouvait.

Il était temps de mettre fin à tout ça.

-o-o-o-

Emily suivit Reid alors que celui-ci marchait à grands pas déterminés dans le couloir, puis tournait pour entrer sans hésiter dans la pièce où étaient les enfants Intercisés. Malgré sa confiance déterminé, il tressaillait tous les deux pas et elle pouvait le voir se replier légèrement sur lui-même, comme s'il voulait inconsciemment protéger son ventre.

\- Reid, appela-t-elle, dévorée par l'inquiétude. Attends…

Elle était revenu avec le café qu'elle était allée chercher pour le retrouver en train de triturer le moniteur cardiaque, le visage sombre et l'expression fermement résolue. Il avait à peine prononcé un mot, demandant simplement des nouvelles de JJ, d'Aureilo, puis où se trouvaient les enfants, avant de partir sans même prendre le temps de mettre ses chaussures.

S'ils ne l'avaient pas laissé approcher des enfants, cependant, c'était pour une bonne raison. Le souvenir du traumatisme pouvait…

Elle arrêta ici le fil de ses pensées et se secoua. Reid faisait son travail. Il était plus résistant qu'ils l'imaginaient souvent.

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard acéré, sans aucune trace du vide qu'elle associait habituellement à l'absence d'Aureilo. Elle acquiesça :

\- D'accord, c'est toi qui mène, dit-elle en lui suivant à l'intérieur.

Elle resta dans la salle d'observation et le suivit des yeux à travers la fenêtre tandis qu'il entrait puis flanchait en posant les yeux sur les enfants. Sergio sauta dans ses bras et jeta un œil.

\- Il tient quelque chose, commenta prudemment le chat. Je reconnais cette expression. Aureilo fait le même genre de petit mouvement de tête quand il est en plein réflexion.

Il y avait un bouton à proximité qui allumait le micro afin qu'elle puisse entendre ce qui se disait dans la pièce. Elle le pressa avec précaution, l'oreille attentive et impatiente. La voix qui parvint fut claire.

\- _Bonjour. Je m'appelle Spencer. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

Le garçon, toujours blottit sur sa chaise, un oreiller serré contre lui, ne leva même pas les yeux. Les fillettes dormaient, les visages calmes, immobiles, et horriblement pâles.

Elles ne se réveilleraient probablement pas, et une part d'Emily pensait que, peut-être, il s'agissait là d'une bénédiction.

L'autre part se détestait d'avoir une telle pensée.

\- _Ils ont pris mon dæmon_ , murmura l'enfant en levant légèrement les yeux pour fixer Reid. _Pourquoi ils l'ont prise ?_

Les mêmes questions que lorsque Hotch lui avait parlé. Cela n'allait pas les mener bien loin… mais si quelqu'un pouvait amener le petit garçon à parler, c'était Reid.

\- _Je ne sais pas. Mais je vais trouver. Est-ce que tu peux me dire quelque chose ? S'il te plaît ? Pour m'aider à trouver pourquoi ?_

Silence.

Reid s'accroupit, posa ses mains sur l'oreiller, et le cœur d'Emily se serra quand le jeune garçon baissa une de ses mains pour attraper la paume de Reid, la tourner et l'examiner avec une curiosité vide.

\- _Ton dæmon est parti aussi_ , dit soudain l'enfant en levant les yeux.

Sergio se mit à trembler dans les bras d'Emily.

\- _Je peux le sentir. Est-ce qu'ils l'ont prise aussi ?_

\- _Oui_ , confirma Reid avec pragmatisme, et l'enfant frissonna.

Même de là où elle se tenait, Emily pouvait le voir essayer de cacher les larmes dans ses yeux.

\- _Comment ont-ils pris ton dæmon ?_ questionna Reid. _Il faut que je sache, s'il te plaît, comment est-ce qu'ils t'ont attrapé ?_

\- _Non_ , fit le garçon d'une voix devenue entêtée. _Je ne sais pas. Ils ont brûlé ma Asling. Il m'a fait regarder. Et après on est revenu pour servir de leçon._

\- _Il vous a ramené après avoir brûlé vos dæmons ? Pour effrayer les autres, ceux qui sont comme toi ? Les enfants qui vivent dans les rues ?_

\- _Non. Ce n'est pas lui._

La porte s'ouvrit derrière Emily, et Rossi entra, la chemise froissée et sale, et Morgan juste derrière lui. Les yeux de Morgan s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à la vue des enfants, son regard fixé sur les fillettes silencieuses. Rossi regarda Reid, et eut l'air triomphant.

\- _Quelqu'un d'autre alors ? Une autre personne ? Ils étaient deux, n'est-ce pas ? L'homme qui a brûlé Asling, et l'homme qui vous a ramené ?_

\- _Et la fille. Ils ne nous laissent pas la voir avant d'être attrapé. Ils nous font peur et après ils nous envoient à elle et elle dit qu'on va aller bien, mais à la place elle nous emmène pour être brûlés. Comme Asling et Widget._

- _Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce dont tu te rappelles sur le moment où Asling a été… brulée. Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est difficile. Je sais que ça fait mal. Mais il y a d'autres enfants qui ont besoin de notre aide. Tu peux les aider._

\- _Non…_

\- Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Morgan qui s'était avancé jusqu'à être à coté d'elle. Cet enfant est traumatisé.

\- Cet enfant est la clef, corrigea Rossi en abaissant Eris jusqu'au bras d'une chaise, tout en triturant le dossier dans ses mains. Deux unsubs… on aurait dû le savoir.

\- C'est plus facile de maitriser plusieurs enfants avec plusieurs mains, acquiesça Morgan.

\- Non.

La voix d'Emily était calme, et elle en tirait fierté.

\- Deux unsubs, peut-être, mais seulement un des deux attrape les enfants, continua-t-elle. L'autre les Intercise et brûle leurs dæmons. Alors, qui qu'elle soit, la personne qui les attrape doit avoir une sorte de moyen de contrôler ces enfants.

\- La peur, dit Rossi en tendant la brochure. Pour les enfants des rues, en tout cas. Pour ceux qui sont trop concentrés sur la survie pour trouver le moindre attrait à de jolies lumières et étincelles.

Morgan regarda le papier alors qu'elle le prenait et le dépliait avec précaution, et le lut en diagonale.

\- Et pour les enfants en ville ? demanda-t-il.

\- _Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que ça sentait ? Dans la pièce où était ton dæmon._

\- _Mauvais. J'avais mal au nez. Comme…_

\- _Comme des feux d'artifice ? De la poudre ?_

Emily fixa la brochure.

\- Oh merde, dit-elle en comprenant.

 _« Le programme Outreach est heureux de vous présenter un nouveau spectacle pour améliorer la prise de conscience sur les enfants à risque : des feux d'artifices de jour ! Les enfants adorent ces présentations excitantes rendues accessibles par le généreux Jeremy Harper, fils de l'estimée et très regrettée…_

\- Appelez Hotch, dit Reid en refermant la porte derrière lui. Nous avons un nom.

\- Tu es largement devancé gamin, répondit Rossi d'un petit air suffisant en montrant son téléphone. Il est en route pour le commissariat et veut qu'on soit prêt à partir dès que Garcia aura trouvé une adresse.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Emily alors que Reid passait devant elle pour suivre dehors Rossi et un Morgan à l'air inquiet. Est-ce qu'Aureilo est blessé ? Tu as l'air pâle.

\- Je vais bien, affirma Reid d'une voix ferme, les yeux brillants étrangement. Aureilo est… effrayé. Effrayé et enthousiaste. Je pense. C'est confus, comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre nous qui le bloquait. Mais je le ressens de plus en plus clairement, comme si… comme s'il se rapprochait.

\- Comment s'est possible ? s'exclama Sergio avec surprise. Ne devrait-il pas s'éloigner ? Je veux dire, ce type ne va pas rester dans le coin avec un agent fédéral dans son coffre.

\- Je pense…

Reid marqua une pause et afficha un sourire. Un véritable sourire, à la fois de surprise et de fierté. Je pense qu'Aureilo pourrait avoir fait quelque chose de _fantastique._

Elle ne devrait pas être surprise. Pas vraiment.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose venant de cet homme, ou de son dæmon.


	7. Chapitre 7 -Mistress Mary Quite contrary

Mistress Mary, Quite contrary  
How does your garden grow?  
With Silver Bells, and Cockle Shells  
And so my garden grows

Madame Mary, Petite chipie  
Comment pousse ton jardin ?  
Avec des cloches d'argent et des coquilles  
Ainsi pousse mon jardin

Eris restait silencieuse, poids lourd et conscient sur son épaule, et Rossi sourit chaleureusement à l'homme assis face à lui. C'était son sourire « gentil flic ». Un sourire mielleux, un peu suffisant, et un mensonge totalement éhonté.

Il n'y avait aucun gentil flic dans la pièce si cet homme était bien celui qu'ils pensaient.

\- Ecoutez, s'exclama brusquement l'homme, Richard Wayland.

Il fit glisser vers eux les photographies des enfants sans-abris retrouvés, son dæmon serpent sifflant avec mécontentement autour de ses chevilles.

\- Je ne fais que gérer la branche d'Outreach de Buford. Je suis un gratte-papier. Je vais à certains événements, bien sûr, pour les apparences, mais je ne suis pas en contact avec les enfants. Pas bien longtemps. De toute façon les enfants ne veulent pas passer du temps avec qui que ce soit, ils veulent de la nourriture, un endroit chaud où passer quelques heures, et quelque chose qui puisse les distraire deux minutes de la putain d'injustice qu'a été leur vie.

\- Avec votre travail, vous vous déplacez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Rossi en se penchant en avant et en sortant de la boîte contenant les informations de l'affaire la carte où Reid avait tracé le chemin supposément pris par leur unsub avant que tout ne dérape. Vos déplacements vous ont-ils amenés à prendre un chemin ressemblant à celui-ci ?

Les yeux de Wayland examinèrent la carte, tandis que ses sourcils se rejoignirent.

\- Oui, dit-il finalement, et le serpent se tut. Attendez… oui. C'est bien ça. C'est un de nos itinéraires, ou ça y ressemble sacrément bien. Une minute, est-ce que je suis un suspect ? Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'un avocat ? Parce que vous me trainez ici et vous me donnez une carte de notre itinéraire d'août… et où est-ce que vous avez bien pu le récupérer sans mandat ?

Les serres d'Eris se serrèrent sur le tissu de sa veste, dont les renforts en cuir empêchèrent sa peau d'être entaillée, et elle fit claquer son bec avant de murmurer :

\- Août ?

\- C'est au sujet de ces enfants disparus ? continua l'homme qui parlait désormais d'une voix rapide et ses yeux ne cessaient de se poser partout.

Des yeux terrifiés. Indignés.

Pas coupables.

\- Août ? s'assura Rossi.

L'homme hocha brusquement la tête, de la sueur coulant de sa lèvre supérieure.

\- Vous avez pris pour la dernière fois cette route en août ? Il y a deux mois ?

\- Oui ! Regardez !

Wayland sortit le sien de la poche de son pantalon et le feuilleta avec frénésie, laissant des traces de sueur sur le papier glacé qui rendait l'image trouble.

\- C'est là, quelque part… ah. Ici. Notre itinéraire. Oui, bien sûr, j'étais là à chacun des arrêts, mais c'était en août. Ces gamins commençaient juste à se faire enlever, pas vrai ? Et on était sacrément débordés. Récupérer les affaires d'hiver pour ceux qui en avaient besoin avant que le froid n'arrive, s'assurer que nos réserves de nourritures étaient faites, et puis on essayait aussi d'avoir plus de programmes pour, vous savez, s'amuser ? Ces gosses n'ont pas beaucoup l'occasion de s'amuser.

Une autre pression sur son épaule.

\- Des programmes comme celui-ci ? questionna Rossi en tapotant la brochure présentant les feux d'artifices de jour. Que pouvez-vous me dire à ce sujet ?

\- Oh, le truc d'Harper ? Ouais, il aime bien… le proposer pour pas cher. Il est du coin, c'est le fils d'un vieux riche excentrique. Il s'est présenté quand on a commencé à rendre public des divertissement et divers trucs, pour essayer de faire grimper les dons, faire en sorte que les gens ne s'en foutent pas complètement, et je n'allais pas refuser. Des feux d'artifices gratuits ? Les gosses aiment les feux d'artifices, même ceux qui ont faim. Ils accepteraient de sacrés trucs pour voir quelques explosions, vous savez ? On a fait des coups d'essais et, bon dieu, ce type est un _génie_ de la pyrotechnie, et ils ont tous adoré. Après que la rumeur se soit propagée, ils venaient faire la queue devant notre porte. Certains nous laissaient même faire des trucs comme… des examens médicaux complets et ce genre de trucs. Des vaccinations. Tout ça pour voir de la jolie fumée et de belles lumières. Août, ça a été notre tour d'essai. Et je peux vous dire que ça a été un sacré succès.

\- Il était avec vous pour toute la tournée ? Ce Jeremy Harper ?

\- Ouais. Après qu'on ait vu combien ça marchait bien, on a organisé un spectacle toutes les deux villes, alors il nous accompagnait. On en aurait bien fait plus mais il fait ses produits lui-même et il n'en avait pas assez pour autant de spectacles. Mais depuis ça va. Il a même commencé à faire quelques trucs sophistiqués. Tout brillant et éclatant, les filles adorent.

Derrière le miroir sans tain qui prenait la totalité du mur, Rossi savait que Morgan devait déjà avoir réagi. Garcia devait déjà être en train de chercher ce Harper, et les informations le concernant étaient en route pour leurs téléphones. Ils seraient en chemin dans l'heure. Hotch, lui, s'occupait toujours des égouts. Prentiss et Reid attendaient dans le commissariat d'avoir une adresse. Ils étaient tous prêt à agir.

L'espace vacant dans l'équipe leur criait de se _dépêcher_.

\- Il se trouvait avec vous pendant _l'intégralité_ de la tournée ? A-t-il jamais été hors de vue ? Pendant des périodes lors desquelles il ne travaillait pas, peut-être ?

Des périodes pendant lesquels il aurait pu repérer les alentours. Des périodes pendant lesquels il aurait pu établir un rapport avec les personnes du coin.

Des périodes pendant lesquels il aurait pu se mettre en chasse.

Wayland resta un long moment silencieux.

\- Je suis un homme très occupé, dit-il finalement d'une voix devenue froide. Je… il n'était pas là tout le temps. Il… n'était pas là. Est-ce qu'il a… ? Aux informations ils disent que, ces gosses que vous avez retrouvé, on leur a prit leur dæmon. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, c'est trop immonde. Est-ce que c'est lui qui a fait ça ?

Eris frôla son oreille en tournant la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le miroir, derrière eux, s'exprimant silencieux à ses collègues par un regard acéré.

\- Quelle sorte d'homme est Jeremy Harper ? questionna Rossi d'une voix calme, sans laisser une once de l'impatience qui vibrait dans ses veines apparaître sur ses traits.

 _Si proches. On arrive, JJ._

Wayland le fixa, le visage oscillant entre le rouge et le vert, à présent dégoûté et furieux au-delà de toute raison. Rossi pouvait le voir songer à tout ce que les enfants avaient traversé, et confronter cela à ce qu'il savait de l'homme.

\- Froid, dit-il finalement en serrant les poings. Il est froid.

-o-o-o-

L'esprit de JJ fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Tout ce qu'elle savait, tout ce qu'elle avait appris avec l'équipe, tout était pleinement sollicité. Rester en vie, rester non-Intercisée, et rentrer auprès de sa famille.

Mais seulement si elle sauvait aussi les enfants. Elle ne quitterait pas cet endroit sans eux, pas à présent qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient là.

Elle regrettait qu'Aureilo ne soit plus avec elle. Il s'était passé moins d'une demi-heure depuis qu'elle avait vu le lièvre présomptueux pour la dernière fois, et la façon horrible dont il avait poussé un cri perçant en s'écroulant quand la lame était tombée entre eux la hantait. Elle ne pouvait ôter de son esprit l'image du lièvre immobile, couché sur le coté, les flancs se soulevant par à-coups et le museau rouge.

\- Mon dæmon, balbutia-t-elle sans avoir besoin de faire semblant.

Ses bras et ses jambes étaient lourds, toujours douloureux et difficiles à bouger après avoir été attachés dans une position si grotesque, et la douleur battait un rythme lancinant dans son crâne, depuis la base de sa nuque. Elle ne _pensait_ pas avec suffisamment de clarté.

\- J'ai besoin de le voir lui aussi. Après les enfants. Pour savoir que j'en suis réellement libérée.

L'homme roula ses épaules, sa nuque craqua, et elle regarda sa joue bouger alors qu'il en mordillait l'intérieur. La main qui tenait les siennes était rude, les ongles rongés jusqu'à la base, la peau de ses poignets pleines de griffures et écorchures. Elle pouvait voir des signes similaires d'inquiétudes sur sa bouche, dont les lèvres étaient couvertes de cicatrices et rouges sang.

\- L'animal n'est plus, dit-il finalement, d'un air résolu.

Tout devint ensuite très silencieux.

Silencieux et brumeux.

Elle le suivit.

Elle n'y pensa pas. Elle ne pouvait pas y penser.

Elle pensait trop.

 _\- Je t'en prie ne les laisse-pas me le prendre à nouveau._

 _\- Spence, non. Non, non… jamais on ne laissera ça t'arriver de nouveau. Jamais. Promis._

 _Elle le tint contre elle, pressa la bouche contre ses cheveux alors qu'il tremblait contre elle. Ils pleuraient, tous les deux. Dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital où tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il meurt, il avait survécu._

 _Aureilo se pelotonna contre eux, les oreilles aplaties en arrière contre son dos et les yeux écarquillés._

 _\- Plus jamais, psalmodiait-il en secouant la tête. Je nous croyais morts._

 _Elle le sentit tressaillir dans ses bras, sa respiration chaude et humide contre la peau de sa gorge._

 _\- Je voulais mourir, admit-il doucement, si doucement, si désespérément. J'ai essayé de mourir._

 _Elle promit de le protéger._

Elle avait échoué.

\- Nous y sommes, gronda une voix dans son oreille, tandis qu'on secouait son bras.

Elle leva les yeux, lentement, et regarda l'homme. Quoi ?

\- Ceux qui ont besoin d'être sauvés. Tu devrais leur montrer ce qui leur est possible de devenir.

Une porte. Massive. Elle gémit quand il la déverrouilla puis poussa la jeune femme à l'intérieur. La vague de chaleur et de puanteur qui l'assaillit lui mit les larmes aux yeux et lui tordit affreusement l'estomac.

Elle entra et se retrouva à regarder un petit groupe d'enfants et de dæmons blottis les uns contre les autres, leurs innombrables yeux tous levés vers elle.

Elle les compta malgré tout, son esprit laissant de coté Reid et son lièvre, son propre cœur et l'idée de tous les perdre, pour se réveiller.

Huit. Huit enfants. Tous accompagnés de leurs dæmons. Se reposant tous sur elle.

Comme Reid l'avait fait.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et baissa le regard vers les yeux les plus proches en ignorant la vague de gémissements et de reniflements qui parcourait le groupe. Sales, pour la plupart. Sales, maigres, acculés. Et deux autres qui se démarquaient par leur propreté et leur impudence. Non, pas leur impudence. Uniquement… leur assurance. Ils n'étaient pas recroquevillés comme les autres, ils se tenaient debout et soutenait le regard – presque provocateur, presque implorant. Ils n'avaient pas, contrairement aux autres, abandonné l'espoir que les adultes les protègeraient.

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison, dit Kayla Chant, tandis que son dæmon chat crachait et sifflait. S'il vous plaît ?

JJ se tourna vers elle et tenta de la rassurer par le regard, avec un sourire qui, elle le savait, glissait étrangement sur son visage, mais le visage de la fillette se fit incertain, inquiet. _Henry, Henry_ , murmura la moitié de l'esprit de JJ. _Reid est mort_ , criait l'autre moitié.

La plus grande partie pointait toutefois qu' _il y en a huit à sauver ici. Deux qui sont toujours portés disparus. Où sont-ils ? Reste concentrée. Sauve-les._

\- Où sont ceux qui ont été purifiés ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle détesta la froideur de voix quand trois des enfants commencèrent à pleurer et qu'ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres, tandis que leurs dæmons changeaient pour des formes aussi grandes et effrayantes que possibles.

Un autre chat cracheur, un lionceau à mi-croissance, un faucon qui claquait son bec avec de grand « _krééé_ »

Une phalène qui volait anxieusement autour de la tête de son humaine. Une phalène.

Le dæmon de Henry adorait être une phalène.

\- Dans une autre pièce, dit l'homme derrière eux. Je garde les animaux ensemble. Comme un troupeau. Ensemble dans leur crasse.

\- Et les… bêtes ? Les bêtes que vous leur prenez ?

Avec difficulté, car c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle ait jamais fait, elle tourna le dos à ce groupe d'enfants terrifiés, désespérés, et le regarda en se forçant de nouveau à sourire. Ce sourire là fut plus facile à faire car ils _dépendaient_ de lui. Un sourire comme un poignard, aiguisé et dangereux, et lui ne se rendit compte de rien.

Il se grattait régulièrement le bras avec ses ongles, et clignait rapidement des yeux. Il s'enfonçait. Il était fou, et il s'enfonçait davantage dans la folie. Elle n'avait pas la tête à faire des paris, mais si cela avait été le cas elle aurait parié qu'il ne prenait plus le traitement qu'il était censé suivre. Cela faisait peut-être des mois.

Son lièvre faisait les cent pas dans le couloir en une ligne chancelante, les yeux dans le vague et sans cesse en mouvement. Elle marchait, s'arrêtait, se grattait. Marchait, s'arrêtait, se grattait. Dans la lumière saturée en poussière, JJ pouvait voir des poils fins s'éparpiller dans les airs chaque fois que ses pattes attaquaient sa peau et sa fourrure.

En dépit de tout, en dépit de sa colère et de sa souffrance, elle éprouvait de la peine pour cet homme, pour son dæmon, et pour ceux qu'ils auraient pu être si la folie ne leur avait pas pris la main pour les emmener loin de ce monde.

\- Je peux te montrer, dit-il finalement, et sa main s'arrêta.

Un « _Scratch, scratch_ » se fit entendre quand la patte arrière du lièvre gratta son épaule, et JJ vit du sang.

\- Je peux… viens. Viens.

La porte se ferma derrière elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait entendu un gémissement et elle endurcit son cœur. _Je reviendrai_ , cria-t-elle silencieusement. Il n'y avait pas de lumière. Aucune lumière dans cette cellule quand la porte se ferma ; une petite cage sans air avec huit enfants et leurs âmes piégés à l'intérieur. _Dès que je pourrai. Je reviendrai._

Et elle le suivit à nouveau. La démarche du lièvre se fit encore plus erratique.

Ils étaient en danger, en si grand danger. Kailo était silencieux, terrifié, et ils étaient en danger. Cet homme se brisait, craquait, quelque chose lâchait, et ils se trouvaient tous sur sa route.

Tandis que l'homme ouvrait une lourde porte qui protesta sous l'action puis descendait des marches de pierre, une petite part d'elle espérait qu'Aureilo soit là. Une petite part d'elle savait qu'elle verrait quelque chose d'horrible, mais s'attendait également à voir Aureilo, car elle ne croyait pas les paroles d'un fou qui affirmait qu'il était parti.

Mais il n'y avait pas d'Aureilo.

Il n'y avait rien du tout.

Une série de cages vides. Un sol qui craquait sous leurs pas et scintillait sous la lumière.

L'homme s'arrêta, regarda fixement la scène qui se présentait à lui, et JJ eut un vrai sourire. Les cages, toutes sans exception, ouvertes, fracassées es ou renversées, et la fenêtre brisée.

 _Brillant, le lièvre_ , pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux. L'homme hurla.

-o-o-o-

\- Bonjour mon délice pour les yeux. Des nouvelles ?

Morgan eut un sourire fatigué en voyant la tête de Garcia s'agiter sur l'écran pixélisé, le bec de Tupelo prenant tout un coin de l'image alors qu'il sautillait avec impatience devant la caméra.

\- Nous avons quelques pistes. On va la ramener, Pen – on va les ramener toutes les deux.

Elle s'éclaira et ils feignirent tous deux d'ignorer la détresse cachée dans ce sourire étincelant, ou les larmes que ses lunettes fluo dissimulaient à peine.

\- Bien sûr que vous allez les ramener, déclara-t-elle fermement en tapant le bec de Tupelo avec un stylo à fanfreluches pour qu'il s'écarte avant d'en faire de même vers la caméra : ne t'avise pas une seconde de t'empêtrer dans le doute, Derek Morgan, ou je volerai là-bas moi-même pour vous le prouver. JJ est probablement assise quelque part dans la maison de cette… horrible… _individu_ , à manger de la crème glacée en attendant que vous débarquiez pour la « sauver ». Il ne vous reste qu'à faire votre part du boulot.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient Penelope Garcia. Impossible de se laisser plonger trop profondément dans sa propre tête quand elle était dans le coin.

\- Pigé, petit cœur. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose pour nous ?

\- Peut-être. Rien qui ne vous mènera à ce type – selon notre estimé Chef vous attendez ce que Rossi tirera de cet interrogatoire – mais j'ai ça. Votre petite fille ? Ally McDonald. Prise en photo ici avec ses parents aujourd'hui-divorcés à l'époque où ils étaient encore plus ou moins heureux, et son frère. Jack McDonald. Adorable, hein ?

Morgan fixa la photographie et ses entrailles se tordirent horriblement. L'image datait. Allait avait quoi ? Six ans ? Peut-être sept ? La fillette sur la photo était un nouveau-né, dans les bras d'un bébé blond aux yeux bleu qui lançait un sourire rayonnant au photographe, ses deux dents de devant à peine sorties. Un rat était accroché à son épaule, et la minuscule boule de fourrure collée au nourrisson suggérait que son dæmon dormait paisiblement à coté d'elle.

Morgan ne reconnaissait pas ce sourire, car il n'avait jamais vu l'enfant sourire, mais il était pris par l'horrible sentiment qu'il reconnaissait l'enfant. Ajoutez cinq ans et un peu de poids et de hauteur, puis retirez ces mêmes kilos tout en ajoutant de la saleté et de la peur… merde.

\- D'autres photos d'eux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, et Garcia plissa les yeux.

Il savait qu'elle ne demanderait pas. Quand ils avaient l'air aussi inquiet, elle ne demandait jamais. Certaines choses valaient mieux à être ignorées.

\- Aucune de récente, répondit-elle. Je ne trouve rien avec le nom du dæmon de l'enfant, mais j'ai l'acte de décès de Maman – cancer, avec Papa en banqueroute – et j'ai la fin de la spirale destructrice de Papa. Après ça, plus rien. La maison est saisie par la banque, car il a quitté son travail pour veiller sur Maman… il prend ensuite les enfants et nada. Que dalle. Je… je cherche les John Doe qui correspondent à sa description, étant donné qu'il n'y aurait aucun adulte dans ces tunnels. Juste un tas d'enfants affamés et terrifiés. Derek. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le changement de sujet fut assez abrupt pour que Morgan soit arraché de sa contemplation du fax sortant une copie de la photographie de la famille. Ils allaient devoir la prendre à l'hôpital… voir si ses suspicions se révélaient exactes. Il cligna des yeux, regarda l'écran, et fut épargné d'avoir à répondre par son dæmon qui se redressa en appuyant ses pattes avant blanches sur le bureau avant d'éclater d'un rire rauque.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? questionna Naemaria, l'air tout sauf bien avec les poils de sa nuque dressés et sa queue crispée entre ses pattes arrière. Aureilo est parti, JJ s'est faite enlever par un type qui sait _Interciser_ les gens, nous sommes entourés par des atrocités qu'on ne peut pas arranger même si on musèle cet enfoiré…

\- Naemaria ! la houspilla Morgan en la poussant par l'épaule pour la faire descendre de la table et l'écarter.

La lèvre de Garcia trembla. _Merde._

\- Ah zut, Pen. On va bien. On est concentré. Donne-nous huit heures et ils seront à nouveau là et ce ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir.

 _Sauf pour Ally. Sauf pour Jack. Sauf pour tous ces gamins qu'on a sorti de ces tunnels._

\- Et Reid ? dit Garcia en ignorant le tremblement de son menton pour essayer d'avoir l'air à nouveau déterminé. Rossi a balancé. Il a dit que vous étiez encore stupides l'un avec l'autre. Derek, Reid ne peut pas changer qui il est, et Aureilo non plus. Tu dois accepter ça et arrêter… de faire quoi que tu fasses. De faire de la projection.

Il pouffa sombrement.

\- Tu es profileuse maintenant ? Tu apprends par osmose ? On va devoir commencer à t'emmener sur le terrain pour que tu nous en mettes plein la vue ?

\- Tu sais que ce serait le cas. Promets-moi que tu parleras à Reid ? Son dæmon a disparu, il est probablement effrayé et en colère et en train de souffrir. Parle-lui. Sois-là pour lui. Peut-être que ça te remettra du même coup les idées en place.

C'était ce qu'il avait jamais reçu de plus proche d'une réprimande de sa port, et il lui montra le respect qu'elle méritait en ne refusant pas sur le champ. Que Rossi soit allé en parler à Garcia montrait combien il était inquiet, que Garcia ait mis de coté ses réserves sur le fait de s'ingérer montrait combien elle était _terrifiée_ par cette discorde dans leur équipe.

Et… eh bien, après avoir vu ce que cela donnait d'être réellement sans dæmon… le cas de Reid et Aureilo n'était pas si terrible en comparaison. Morgan aurait davantage eut envie de remercier quiconque écoutait d'avoir pu retrouver autant de son ami, plutôt que… l'alternative.

\- Promis, dit-il, et Garcia soupira avec un soulagement presque audible.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant derrière Morgan, et il sourit en voyant Garcia tendre le cou pour essayer de voir derrière lui.

\- Jeremy Harper, aboya Rossi en venant les rejoindre à grandes enjambées et en regardant la magicienne de l'informatique, si tendu qu'il en tremblait.

Eris était assise sur son épaule et, les ailes presque ouverte, semblait montée sur ressort. Morgan pouvait le comprendre, car Naemaria se trouvait à coté de la porte, la queue raide et le regard figé devant elle.

Elles étaient prêtes, toutes les deux. Ca se terminait aujourd'hui.

\- Nous étions juste en train de parler de vous monsieur, dit Garcia avec une bonne humeur forcée, et un petit sourire. En bien, évidemment, pendant que mes bébés font ce qu'ils savent faire et trouvent tout ce qu'i savoir sur un pyrotechnicien flippant. Et oh bon sang il est flippant. Et pyrotechnicien. Et… eh bien, flippant.

\- Son père est mort il y a huit mois, dit Morgan en jetant un coup d'œil vers Rossi. A peu près la date donnée par le légiste pour les premiers corps qu'ils ont sorti de ces tunnels.

Des tunnels qu'il allait revoir nuit après nuit après nuit, bien après qu'ils aient mis ce type à l'ombre.

\- C'est le facteur de stress, confirma Rossi.

Il se pencha sur la table, vers la pile de feuilles que les mains occupées à faire des recherches de Garcia continuaient de faire sortir du fax.

\- Le père était riche, avec un pied dans toutes les bonnes affaires de la ville, selon ces rapports. La plupart d'entre elles sont revenues à son fils après sa mort. Sa mère était… _oh_.

\- Une historienne travaillant sur la chute du Magistère, termina Morgan.

Il vit Garcia avaler avec difficulté sur l'écran granuleux.

\- Plus particulièrement sur Coulter et les Enfourneurs. L'Intercision, Rossi. Elle étudiait l'Intercision. Elle est morte il y a sept ans après avoir disparu de la surface de la terre pendant dix ans, mais qui veut parier qu'elle a laissé toutes ses recherches dans sa bonne vieille maison sur la colline.

\- Bonne vieille maison sur la colline qui est allée à nul autre que Jeremy Harper après la mort de son père, intervint Garcia. Mais, hé, un truc louche : elle a littéralement disparu de la surface de la terre. En quittant un métier dans lequel elle _excellait_ – je parle d'excellence de niveau Reid. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur elle suggère qu'elle était un génie dans son domaine. Elle est rentrée chez elle, a ignoré les appels, n'a parlé à personne. Plus un signe jusqu'à ce que son mari déclare son décès. Vous voulez savoir l'autre truc de louche ? Car cette famille est la plus louche des familles louches.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Rossi, les yeux brillant. Allez Garcia, JJ nous attend.

\- Anton Harper, termina Garcia en tapant sur son clavier.

Le fax vrombit et recracha un autre document après avoir émis une série de bips sonores.

\- Le plus jeune fils. La mère n'est pas la seule qu'ils ont cachée.

-o-o-o-

Emily se dépêcha de suivre l'équipe au parking, Sergio sur son épaule.

\- Hé ! s'exclama soudain le chat, les griffes glissant sur son gilet. On peut savoir ce que tu crois faire au juste, l'Eclopé ?

Emily se retourna et se retrouva face à l'expression déterminée de Reid. Elle connaissait cette expression-là, ce geste du menton. _Merde_.

\- Non, dit-elle en croisant les bras. Hors de question. Hotch va te _massacrer_ si tu essayes. Ou moi. Je jure que je vais le faire, en tirant droit dans les c…

\- Je viens, la coupa Reid d'une voix ferme en essayant de l'amener à lui libérer le chemin.

Elle se maintint fermement en place, inébranlable, et Spencer Reid préfèrerait se tirer _lui-même_ dans les bijoux de famille plutôt que bousculer une femme. Il était tenté, cependant.

\- Emily, je dois venir. Je peux sentir Aureilo – ça va être de plus en plus fort quand on s'approchera. S'il est avec Harper je peux vous mener droit à lui. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être éloigné de force de ton dæmon. Je suis toujours conscient, toujours affecté – tout ce qui nous sépare, c'est une pensée.

Il y avait un gémissement dans sa voix, une pointe désespérée, et elle songea que son problème pouvait en partie provenir du temps qui passait depuis l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur son âme pour la dernière fois. Ils pouvaient bien prétendre qu'ils étaient deux êtres distincts – Morgan pouvait bien penser qu'ils étaient différents – Reid et son lièvre étaient irrémédiablement liés. Ils avaient autant besoin l'un de l'autre qu'elle-même avait besoin de Sergio.

Morgan finira par être capable de le voir aussi, un jour.

\- Reid.

Hotch. Un Hotch mécontent. Emily recula et laissa la situation évoluer d'elle-même.

Quand Reid se tourna vers Hotch, ce fut avec une expression qui coupa le souffle d'Emily. C'était du _besoin_. Un besoin désespéré, écrasant, et il n'essayait pas de les persuader en simulant.

\- Vous allez le retrouver, murmura-t-il, ses yeux impossiblement écarquillés et brisés. Je t'en prie Aaron. Je ne peux attendre plus longtemps.

Hotch acquiesça.

-o-o-o-

Le téléphone de Jeremy Harper indiquait que son propriétaire se trouvait dans les bois. D'après les informations données par Wayland, il était presque certainement dans une petite clairière pour tester ses nouvelles charges d'explosif en étant seul. Relativement seul. Car Hotch n'avait pas besoin d'être Reid pour voir que la clairière que l'homme utilisait était située à à peine une demi-heure de marche de l'entrée des égouts – assez proche pour qu'il ne soit pas impossible qu'un enfant qui s'ennuie s'aventure dans les environs pour profiter d'un spectacle gratuit. Peut-être aussi discuter avec l'homme.

Peut-être se faire attirer par de la nourriture ou plus de feux d'artifices. Peut-être se faire attirer dans son véhicule.

Sur la banquette arrière, Hal gronda en se tournant, et Hotch vit Reid sursauter violemment. Quand il jeta un regard à celui-ci, un sentiment désagréable s'empara de lui. Le génie était toujours en train de bouger, de réfléchir, mais à présent ses mouvements – constants, erratiques – n'avaient aucun but. Reid était beaucoup de choses, mais il était rarement du genre à agir sans but.

\- Reid, dit fermement Hotch, car il savait que l'emmener était une erreur, et cela lui prouvait qu'il avait raison.

Il avait laissé le soulagement ressenti à avoir de nouveau le jeune agent avec eux le persuader de l'emmener avec eux, et c'était là une erreur. Reid ne répondit pas, il dégagea simplement les cheveux de devant ses yeux et se mordit la lèvre avec ses incisives.

\- Reid !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Reid en tournant brusquement son attention vers lui avec une intense concentration.

Hotch observa la pellicule de sueur sur son front, et la pâleur moite de sa peau.

\- Hotch, je peux le sentir.

\- Aureilo ? s'assura-t-il, tandis que son inquiétude s'évanouissait.

Un hochement de tête vigoureux lui répondit.

\- Oui. Oui… il est, plus proche. De plus en plus proche. Il faut simplement… que je me concentre sur lui et je ne, je ne peux pas me concentrer.

Ses doigts agiles frottèrent ses cuisses en un mouvement rapide, puis il les passa dans ses cheveux, laissant sur son passage une masse complètement ébouriffée.

Qu'il sente Aureilo signifiaient qu'ils étaient très certainement sur la bonne voie.

Ils devaient s'attendre à tout.

\- Vide ton arme, ordonna Hotch.

Reid le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés et blessés. Il les ignora. C'était son travail de garder ses collègues en sécurité et vivants – même si cela les mettait hors d'eux.

\- Toute de suite, Reid. Vide ton arme et laisse son arme dans le vide-poche. Tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Je ne suis pas… répondit Reid avec une expression mécontente.

Hotch, cependant, n'avait pas terminé.

\- Aureilo ne va pas bien, se corrigea-t-il.

Reid se tut. Il ne mentirait pas effrontément, pas à Hotch. S'il pensait que cela aidait l'équipe, il dissimulerait des informations, mais il ne mentirait pas.

\- Aureilo ne va pas bien et cela inhibe ta capacité a à te concentrer et à travailler. Je ne peux pas t'envoyer au front quand tu es ainsi. J'ai besoin que tu sois désarmé et hors de danger jusqu'à ce que Harper soit maitrisé, c'est compris ?

\- Oui monsieur, céda Reid d'une voix misérable et en fermant les yeux.

Hotch l'observa à nouveau. Contre la peau blanche, ses paupières étaient des ombres, violettes et d'apparences douloureuses. Comme des bleus. Reid était épuisé, malade et il allait définitivement retourner à l'hôpital dès qu'ils auraient retrouvé son dæmon. Alors même que Hotch le regardait, sa main retomba et il la pressa contre son ventre avec une inspiration brutale, et comme s'il se retenait de pousser une exclamation.

Des lumières tremblèrent devant eux. Rossi, qui se garait lentement dans un espace à coté d'une série d'arbres. Ils devaient être prudents. S'ils alertaient Harper, il existait dans cette forêt un million d'endroits où il pouvait disparaître.

Hotch se gara tout aussi silencieusement et éteignit le moteur. Il vérifia son arme, sa matraque, son miroir extensible dans sa poche intérieur. Sa radio. Son téléphone. Son arme, à nouveau. Puis il se retourna vers Reid.

\- Reste dans la voiture jusqu'à ce que je te dise le contraire, répéta-t-il, et Reid acquiesça lentement.

Puis, il se tourna vers Hal et fit un choix qu'il espérait vivement ne pas regretter.

\- Reste avec lui.

Hal et Reid eurent des exclamations choquées identiques. Il avait cependant perdu deux membres de son équipe, aujourd'hui – bien que ce soit temporaire pour l'un des deux – et il n'était pas dans un état d'esprit propre à laisser un de ses subordonnés tout seul. Pas encore. Sans doute pas avant un bon moment.

\- D'accord, accepta finalement Hal, tout en rabattant ses oreilles en arrière pour exprimer son déplaisir. Fais attention à toi Aaron.

Pour la première fois, Aaron Hotchner sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers une confrontation seul, sans louve à ses cotés.

-o-o-o-

Il avait parfaitement l'intention d'écouter Hotch. Il avait _totalement_ l'intention d'écouter Hotch.

Même sans Hal qui le surveillait tel un ange gardien canin, intimidant et couvert de fourrure percé sur son épaule, il serait resté dans la voiture.

Mais les intentions et la réalité restaient rarement aussi semblables qu'on en avait… eh bien, l'intention.

Un craquement résonna dans la forêt, et Hal se tendit avec une sorte de son tenant quasiment du gémissement étranglé. Cela le glaça intégralement en quelques secondes, à l'exception de cette zone de chaleur dans son dos et dans son abdomen qui ne cessait de grandir de manière régulière ces trois dernières heures en l'empêchant de respirer.

\- Qui ? demanda Reid, avec dans la voix à la fois nervosité et peur, et Hal secoua sa fourrure.

\- Aucun de nous, dit-elle de manière décontractée, comme si elle n'avait pas sursauté. Aucun de nous n'est touché. Aaron est calme.

Néanmoins, Reid écoutait à peine, car son cœur tambourinait, tambourinait, tambourinait, avec des mouvements brusques presque semblables à ceux d'un lièvre, et il ne s'agissait pas de sa peur, ce n'était pas la sienne, et il pouvait _sentir_ d'où elle venait.

Un autre craquement. Un coup de feu. Reid sursauta brutalement et fut arrêté par sa ceinture. Elle lui serra la poitrine et sa respiration se coupa. Il chercha frénétiquement le bouton, se détacha et se recroquevilla autour de la douleur vive, lancinante, cuisante. _Traumatisme rénal. 3% de tous les traumatismes menant à une hospitalisation sont rénaux. 85 à 90% des blessures rénales sont causé par un traumatisme physique – comme un coup de chaussure. Une chaussure. Tu as sentis la chaussure quand elle l'a frappé._

\- Reid ? fit une voix profonde qui se perdit dans la spirale qu'empruntaient ses pensées. Spencer ?

 _Le rein est l'organe du système urinaire le plus communément endommagé._

 _Mais tu l'as su dès l'instant où tu as commencé à uriner du sang, et malgré tout tu es là._

\- Spencer !

Une truffe lourde et humide donna un coup contre son oreille. Une part de Reid savait que ce contact devait avoir arrêté Hotch, que celui-ci pourrait même déjà avoir fait demi-tour pour revenir vers la voiture, submergé par l'inquiétude. Une autre part, plus grande, se trouvait dans un lieu sombre, piégé, blessé, et il n'était pas seul.

Par là-bas.

Un autre craquement, qu'il entendit deux fois.

Il leva la tête et fixa le chien-loup.

\- Je sais où est Aureilo, dit-il calmement.

Puis il se jeta sur la portière et fut hors de la voiture avant qu'elle puisse se faufiler entre les sièges pour l'en empêcher.

Il courait, ou plutôt boitait, mais il repoussait la douleur – et _bordel_ il souffrait et son dæmon n'était pas à ses cotés et il savait horriblement, si horriblement, qu'il avait déjà ressenti cela auparavant – et il continuait de courir le long de la vieille route qui faisait le tour de la forêt vers cette pulsation constante de conscience de lui-même. Sa main alla chercher à sa hanche. Rien. L'arme se trouvait dans la voiture.

Un bruit de pattes tambourinait derrière lui mais il ne s'arrêta pas, et elle ne le lui demanda pas.

Sa gorge et son nez brulaient au souvenir de l'odeur d'abats. Quand il tourna la tête pour la regarder, il crut entendre la détente d'un révolver et le marteau frappant une chambre vide. _Choisis_.

\- Où est-il ? aboya Hal.

Reid tourna à nouveau la tête, comme un pointeur, une flèche vers son cœur, et elle se précipita dans cette direction.

\- Aureilo !

Il s'agissait d'un hurlement, à la fois destiné à appeler le dæmon et à alerter l'équipe. Il continua, ignorant la zone de flou sombre au coin de son champ de vision.

Chaque pas était un effort. La sueur coulait dans son dos, collant sa chemise contre sa peau.

Un pas. Deux. Un autre. Et encore un. Et continuer.

 _\- Choisis qui va mourir._

\- _Moi. Je me choisis, moi. Tuez-moi._

Il était entrainé dans l'obscurité. Il trébucha, un genou se déroba sous lui et il sentit le gravier s'enfoncer dans sa jambe. Cela ne faisait pas vraiment mal, en dépit du sang qui coula quand il se frotta avec sa main.

Se lever. Un autre pas. Ne pas vomir. Ne pas s'évanouir.

 _\- Choisis._

Des aboiements. Les loups n'aboient pas.

 _\- Hal n'est pas une louve. Un chien-loup. Le domestique contre le sauvage._

 _\- Tu profiles le boss, Reid ?_

Il tendit la main et sa peau rencontra la surface froide d'un… il cligna des yeux. Une camionnette. Hal, à coté de lui, frappa un coup violent contre le coté avec ses pattes avant et aboya, aboya, et cria.

 _Ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous sommes seuls._

\- Aureilo ? appela-t-il en tirant en vain sur la poignée, en la sentant à peine s'entrouvrir sous sa faible prise.

Il était appuyé contre le véhicule et glissait pratiquement au sol, et il y avait tellement de satanées voix dans sa tête qu'il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir.

\- _Non, pas entièrement. Mais tu en es en grande partie responsable._

La porte s'ouvrit et le lièvre fut là, et se jeta dans les bras de Reid avec un sanglot, les envoyant tous les deux s'écraser au sol. Reid se recroquevilla autour de lui, s'assura qu'il était réel. Réel, et ici, et vivant. Les mains enveloppées autour de son torse, il le serrait contre lui, les yeux fermés.

Il vit en un éclair Hal donner un petit coup rassurant à un chaton dont la bouche était grande ouverte en un cri silencieux, et Emily se pencher sur lui, puis ne ressentit plus rien à part la présence de son dæmon dans ses bras.

 _Pas seuls._

 _Jamais seuls._

\- Plus jamais, hoqueta le lièvre, et ils se laissèrent tomber ensemble.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Ring a ring a roses

_Ring-a-ring-a-roses,  
A pocket full of posies;  
Ashes! __Ashes!  
We all fall down._

 _Un anneau de roses  
Des bouquets plein la poche  
_ _Cendres ! Cendres !  
_ _Nous tombons tous_

Hotch leur indiqua silencieusement d'encercler l'homme, et ils le firent sans la moindre hésitation. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble pendant suffisamment de temps pour que le plus petit geste de la main de leur leader les fassent se mettre en position, sens à l'affut et arme prête.

Rossi marchait derrière Prentiss, et il l'observait tandis que ses yeux se plissaient et qu'elle se glissait sans effort parmi les ombres. Sergio disparut dans les arbres au-dessus d'eux, donnant à Prentiss des yeux et des oreilles dans la canopée, et quand elle se concentra Rossi put voir le chat dans ses traits. Elle bougeait aussi comme un chat. Gracieuse et dangereuse, et cela le fit sourire.

Eris quitta son épaule pour s'envoler et s'évanouir avec un frottement de plumes à peine audible. Elle était ses propres yeux et oreilles, et elle le guidait aussi impeccablement qu'elle l'avait toujours fait et qu'elle le ferait toujours. Il suivit le vrombissement continu du lien entre eux sans y repenser à deux fois, car elle ne l'avait jamais conduit dans une mauvaise direction.

Il savait que Morgan était parti de l'autre coté, guidé par le nez de Naemaria, et Hotch était seul.

Seul. Cela le terrifiait. Il comprenait _pourquoi_ l'homme avait laissé Hal avec Reid – mais cela l'inquiétait malgré tout. Il n'était pas Morgan, cela ne lui était pas insupportable, seulement… un homme dangereux se trouvait dans ces bois et aucun d'entre eux n'était un chasseur solitaire.

\- Jeremy Harper ? appela une voix ferme.

Rossi quitta le couvert des arbres pour trouver Harper qui lui tournait le dos et faisait face à Hotch.

\- Lâchez votre arme. Allongez-vous au sol, les mains derrière le dos. Tout de suite.

L'arme de Hotch ne trembla pas.

Celle de Harper non plus. Rossi leva la sienne en ignorant la terreur qui tentait de s'emparer de sa main en voyant le canon dirigé droit vers le torse de son ami. Le tir était facile, l'homme se tenait à moins de cinq mètres de lui, à coté d'un chariot boueux et d'un tas de boites.

Celles-ci rendaient le tir un peu plus risqué. Rossi n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'idée d'un coup de feu tiré à proximité de ces boites.

Et il avait un ami dans sa ligne de tir. Bon sang. _Bouge tes fesses vers la gauche, Aaron._

\- Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Harper, le doigt douloureusement proche de la détente du fusil de chasse. Je ne fais rien de mal. J'ai un permis.

Morgan et Naemaria apparurent, leur expression identique si ce n'était la fourrure dressée le long de la colonne vertébrale de Naemaria. Il y eut un grondement sourd à coté d'Harper, et son dæmon siffla de colère en direction du chien. Canin, petit, fourure rousse et queue touffue avec le bout noir… Rossi l'observa mais ne put retrouver ce qu'était cette maudite bête. Une sorte de chien. Il siffla à nouveau et se rapprocha de Naemaria. Elle ne sourcilla même pas.

\- Posez votre arme et nous pourrons discuter.

Le regard de Hotch ne flanchait pas. Rossi regardait de coté, silencieusement, juste au cas où. Il se demandait où était Emily. Pour pouvoir tirer, il devait d'abord savoir où elle se trouvait.

Une ombre passa rapidement au-dessus de lui et il fit un geste de coté, bas et hors de vue du reste de son équipe. Mais pas de son hibou. Quatre doigts, suivis d'une paume ouverte. _Position de l'équipe ?_ Eris ferait le reste.

\- D'accord, dit Harper d'un ton presque poli en lequel Rossi n'eut aucune confiance. Je vais juste poser ça…

Il se baissa avec des gestes lents, mais les mains toujours proches de la détente. Il y eut un léger déplacement d'air au dessus de la tête de Rossi en même temps que Hotch faisait un infime mouvement pour dégager sa ligne de tir.

Harper se retourna et tira au-dessus de la tête de Rossi. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir d'abord un mouvement de recul et, à peine une seconde plus tard, le sang battait violemment à ses oreilles alors que son adrénaline montait tout à coup. Eris poussa un cri aigue et furieux, le tir l'avait manquée de peu. Elle s'éleva dans les airs afin d'être moins facile à atteindre, et Rossi poussa un grognement en la sentant tirer sur leur lien.

Morgan tira, Hotch cria, et Rossi rugit en voyant Harper tomber par terre, entre le chariot et les caisses :

\- Attention aux explosifs !

Puis il se précipita en avant. Un autre coup de feu – Hotch ? Le couvrit en distrayant l'attention de cet enfoiré. Où se trouvait Emily ?

 _Tu as eu les putains de couilles d'oser tirer sur mon hibou_ , pensa-t-il avec fureur en levant les yeux.

Eris planait au dessus d'eux. Elle le regarda, fit un mouvement de l'aile vers la droite, et il alla à gauche.

\- Hé ! interpela-t-il d'une voix qui claqua et résonna.

Avant qu'Harper puisse se tourner et se redresser pour le viser, il appuya son pied entre les épaules du type et le plaqua dans la terre. Son dæmon fut attrapé quelques secondes plus tard par Naemaria, qui le saisit par le collier et le secoua jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de se débattre.

Rossi appuya un peu plus fort avec son pied, juste un peu plus.

\- Ce n'est plus aussi drôle quand c'est ton dæmon, hein ? siffla-t-il à voix basse.

Harper ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas, pas avec le visage plein de boue.

Tant mieux.

Hotch se dépêcha de s'accroupir à coté d'eux pour le menotter.

\- Mets les protections et muselle-là, dit-il à Morgan, qui hocha la tête et retourna à la voiture chercher la muselière canine.

Quand Hotch le redressa et le tirant de sous la chaussure de l'agent vétéran, celui-ci fut envahi d'une délicieuse satisfaction en voyant les tâches de boue sur le visage de Harper. L'homme cracha de la terre en évitant leur regard, et il restait de la boue entre ses dents. _Ha !_

Eris plongea soudain et pendant une seconde Rossi eut la pensée complètement folle qu'elle allait l'attaquer.

\- Reid est sorti de la voiture ! s'exclama-t-elle juste avant que Hotch tressaille et se retourne, les yeux fous et dans le vague.

Un hurlement de loup s'éleva derrière les arbres.

\- Je _savais_ qu'il serait pas foutu de se tenir tranquille ! ragea Rossi. Morgan ! Surveille-les !

L'expression de Morgan valait le détour quand Hotch et Rossi passèrent devant lui à toute vitesse, le laissant là avec un Harper menotté et la chose-canine-étrange-toujours-en-train-de-saliver. Rossi nota mentalement de rire de ça plus tard.

Une fois qu'ils auraient remis la main sur cette petite tête de mule de coéquipier, et peut-être après l'avoir muselé _lui aussi_. Au minimum, ils allaient lui acheter une laisse.

\- Où ? s'exclama-t-il, mais Hotch courait déjà bien plus vite que Rossi l'en croyait capable, en une ligne droite qui ne déviait jamais, et il réalisa soudain que le lien entre Hal et Hotch était sacrément plus long qu'aucun d'eux aurait pu le soupçonner.

Eris tournait au-dessus d'eux, glissant aisément entre les arbres à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la tête de Rossi, sa grande envergure le laissant dans l'ombre.

\- Prentiss y est déjà, les informa-t-elle. Hal est à une heure.

Utile. Rossi se baissa pour éviter une branche qu'Eris évita d'un battement d'aile, sauta par-dessus une souche sous le petit rire du hibou, puis arriva soudain sur un petit parking de terre, dans le chaos. Hal dansait devant eux en prenant appui par à-coups sur ses pattes de derrière et parlait à toute vitesse, Emily était accroupie et penchée sur un Reid recroquevillé sur le sol – un Reid qui allait se prendre de sérieux coups de pieds aux fesses pour ça – et il y avait une camionnette peinte de couleurs joyeuses, avec une quantité très impressionnante de dæmons blottis à l'intérieur ou en train de s'effondrer devant la porte latérale.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? fit Rossi en rangeant son arme pour se diriger vers la première de ses priorités. Prentiss, Reid, son statut ?

Ils se tournèrent pour le regarder, et Rossi eut le temps de remarquer les larmes sur les joues rougies de Reid et le soulagement dans les traits de Prentiss, avant de voir la petite boule de poils tremblante et haletante que Reid serrait si fort contre lui qu'il ne pouvait dire où s'arrêtait le profiler et où commençait le lièvre. Sergio était entre eux deux et tapotait les doigts de Reid de son nez pour essayait de toucher le lièvre, tout en ronronnant furieusement.

\- Mieux, répondit Emily avec un sourire en coin, avant de passer la main sous la tête de Reid pour l'empêcher de heurter les gravier quand il ferma les yeux. Je pense que c'est surtout le choc. J'ai déjà demandé une ambulance.

\- Aureilo, murmura Eris – ou plutôt, soupira Eris, en se posant sur son épaule. Dave, ces dæmons…

Il les regarda alors. Hotch et Hal y étaient déjà, tous deux accroupis au sol pour se faire plus petits et parlant avec des voix basses et rassurantes. Les dæmons geignirent et se rassemblèrent, attirés par Hal comme par un aimant. Le chien-loup s'allongea sur le ventre, tendit le museau, et gémit.

Ce fut un son bas, triste, et les dæmons approchèrent en l'entendant. Rossi la regarda toucher gentiment un chaton du museau, chaton qui se mit à pleurer avant de se coller contre elle et fermer ses yeux. Le cœur de Rossi se brisa un peu à cette vue.

\- Ils sont Intercisés, Dave, murmura Hotch, le visage blême. Regarde-les.

Il l'avait su à l'instant même où il les avait vu. Leur couleur était fade, leur fourrure terne, leurs yeux vides. Aucun de leur mouvement n'avait de but. Ils pleuraient tous leurs humains. Ils n'étaient que des fantômes, des fantômes qui n'avaient pas encore réalisé qu'ils étaient morts, qu'ils étaient partis.

\- Oui, dit-il finalement, lourdement, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Hotch, dont il sentait la tension à travers le gilet. Mais ils sont en sécurité maintenant. Aureilo y a veillé.

Si seulement ils pouvaient en dire autant pour JJ.

-o-o-o-

Harper s'était refermé comme une huitre dès qu'ils l'avaient fait entrer dans la salle d'interrogation. Hotch s'y attendait.

En réalité, après avoir vu ses vêtements sur mesure (quoique couverts de boue) et la montre onéreuse, Hotch s'attendait à ce qu'il réclame son avocat. A sa grande surprise, l'homme et son dæmon ne faisaient que lui retourner son regard noir, très silencieusement et d'un air très déterminé. Le dhole – comme Reid avait murmuré entre deux protestations comme quoi il n'avait pas besoin d'une ambulance – atteignait à peine le ventre de Hal en étant assis, mais il n'était absolument pas intimidé.

Plutôt l'opposé, en fait. Le dhole fixé Hal comme si elle était une énigme que le plus petit canidé voulait vraiment résoudre. C'était… déconcertant.

Hotch avait passé toute sa vie adulte à faire face au déconcertant. Cela ne le troublait pas le moins du monde.

\- Kayla Chant, dit Hotch en faisant glisser la photographie en travers de la table. Jessie Nielsen. Conner McKay.

Chaque nom était une photographie, une vie.

\- Où sont-ils ?

Harper ne flancha pas. Il ne fit que soutenir celui de Hotch sans cligner des yeux.

Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

Le dhole secoua sa tête, et les attaches de sa muselière cliquetèrent doucement.

Hotch se pencha en avant. Il ne souriait pas. Ils étaient là depuis déjà deux heures, et le temps passait beaucoup trop rapidement.

\- L'agent Jareau. Mon agent. Vous l'avez. Où est-elle ?

\- Avez-vous déjà testé la limite de votre lien avec…

Les mots de Harper furent soudains et choquant dans la salle fermée où, jusqu'ici, on avait seulement entendu la voix de Hotch.

\- Hal, je crois que c'est ainsi que je vous ai entendu l'appeler. Hal. Est-ce abrégé ? Quel est son vrai nom ?

\- Y a-t-il un rapport ? questionna Hotch en gardant une voix détachée. Pourquoi je choisirais de répondre à vos questions quand vous ne répondez pas aux miennes ?

\- Vu le sujet les miennes sont plus pertinentes, sourit Harper.

Les cheveux se dressèrent sur la nuque de Hotch et Hal fit quelques pas, presque sans bruit sur le sol froid.

\- Le sujet, c'est mon agent, et les enfants disparus. Vous allez me dire où ils sont, Harper. Je sais que vous comprenez que les répercussions pour avoir enlevé un agent fédéral seront sévères. Toute assistante que vous pourrez nous offrir en cet instant sera essentielle pour toute requête que vous pourriez vouloir faire.

Harper se mit à rire. D'un rire de chacal, canin, tranchant, venu du fond de sa cage thoracique. Le genre de rire qui s'élevait dans la nuit et amenait les mères à garder leurs enfants proches d'elles.

\- Agent Hotchner, ce qui arrive à votre agent ne risque pas de changer grand-chose à ma sentence. C'est la peine de mort qui m'attend. Combien d'enfant avez-vous trouvé ? Peu importe combien, je prends la responsabilité pour chacun d'entre eux. Toutes leurs morts, les morts de leurs dæmons. Leurs… Intercisions. Je vous dirai même où en trouver plus. Et peut-être aussi où se trouve votre agent. Mais s'il vous plaît, répondez à ma question. Faites-moi plaisir. C'est le moins que vous puissiez faire après que le vieux m'ait enfoncé sa chaussure dans le dos.

\- Jamais, répondit franchement Hotch.

Il n'avait jamais testé la véritable limite de leur lien. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin.

Les grands yeux gris-verts quittèrent les siens, pour la première fois, et se baissèrent presque avec avidité vers Hal.

\- Jamais ? Elle a toujours été à vos cotés ? Oh… intéressant. Son vrai nom. Dites-le moi.

C'était simple. Lui faire plaisir et ramener son agent à la maison.

Cela ressemblait à une trahison ; une trahison envers lui-même.

\- Halaimon.

\- _Halaimon_ , répéta Harper dans un ronronnement, et Hotch n'aurait su dire si le frisson de malaise qui remontait son échine venait de lui, de Hal, ou d'eux deux. Magnifique. Elle est magnifique. Les gens sont si fascinés par les dæmons des enfants, si… intrigués par eux. Je pense l'opposé. Les dæmons stabilisés sont entourés d'une telle aisance. Ils ne méritent pas d'être ainsi limités par nous. Leur liberté… la lui donneriez-vous si elle le souhaitait ? Trancheriez-vous votre lien pour la libérer et faire d'elle un être à part entière ? Libre de parler à qui elle veut ? Libre d'aller où elle le souhaite ? Libre d'être… _touchée_. Par qui elle veut.

Ses mains bougèrent sur la table, minutieusement, comme s'il s'imaginait en train de passer ses doigts dans la fourrure épaisse de Hal, et Hotch sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il ne montra pas l'horreur ou le dégoût qu'il ressentit à cette pensée, mais la bile brulait son estomac et sa gorge, tandis qu'il respirait lentement et avec précaution pour faire passer la sensation de brulure, avant de prendre à nouveau la parole :

\- C'est ce que vous aimez ? Libérer les dæmons en tranchant leur lien pour votre propre perversion ?

\- En effet, Agent Hotchner. Hélas, le lièvre était un peu plus fougueux que ce à quoi je m'attendais quand je l'ai maitrisé, j'ai bien peur que lui et son humaine soient restés plus ou moins inconscients pendant le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble. Elle est très jolie. J'aurais aimé la voir réagir alors que je posais les mains sur lui. C'est une sorte de plaisir exquis, le partage des dæmons.

Hotch ne répondit pas. Pas aussitôt. Harper… le provoquait. Les mots qu'il utilisait, les tournures, son ton… tout était fait pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Pour l'horrifier et le perturber. Harper avait déjà montré une préférence envers les jeunes femmes – il n'était pas impossible qu'il confesse une attirance envers JJ, elles partageaient une certaine similarité superficielle, mais…

Sa confession. Son acceptation complète et instantanée de sa capture. Pourquoi ?

Il dévia la conversation :

\- Anton Harper.

Ils virent tous le frisson qui parcourut l'homme en entendant ce nom. Il pâlit, très légèrement, et Harper le fixa à nouveau et se lécha nerveusement la lèvre.

\- Mon frère, dit-il finalement. Mon… défunt… frère. Il a fait une chute, quand nous étions enfants.

\- Il n'y a aucun document sur son décès.

\- Parce que mes parents l'ont caché. Ils lui ont fait « l'école à domicile ». Personne ne nous a posé de question – pas avec les Harper. Pas avec l' « estimé » Jacob Harper. Moi aussi j'ai fait l'école à domicile, et ma mère était une recluse. Les gens parlaient. Ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose d'autre. Personne n'a su que mon frère était mort, et personne ne s'en préoccupait. Ils l'ont enterré sur la propriété. J'avais l'habitude d'aller prier pour lui. Parfois même… il écoutait.

Cela… n'avait aucun sens. Il en dissimulait tellement, il en laissait tellement sous silence, et l'horloge tournait toujours. _Ce qui arrive à votre agent…_ Ce qui arrive…

Arrive. Au présent.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'écouter son histoire sordide, pas pour l'instant. Une fois qu'ils l'auraient retrouvée.

\- Agent Hotchner, vous avez l'air tendu. Vous vous inquiétez pour l'Agent Jareau ? Je vous ai dit que je vous révèlerai où elle se trouve. Au bout d'un moment.

Il gagnait du temps. Il tentait de les distraire pour gagner du temps.

\- En échange de quoi ?

\- Laissez-moi toucher Halaimon.

Le cœur de Hotch s'arrêta. Il eut un battement violent et brusque puis s'arrêta, au bord du vide. Il le fixait, il continuait à le fixer, seulement cette fois ce n'était pas pour profiler ou intimider. C'était le choc, et rien d'autre. Le calme qui les entourait fut brisé par son dæmon.

Hal bondit sur ses pieds et _grogna_ , vicieuse, avide et cruelle, et même Harper eut un mouvement de recul. C'était un mur solide de fourrure noire et de muscles, aux babines retroussées pour révéler de longs crocs qui claquèrent dans l'air, et qui semblait sauvage. Sauvage et totalement impossible à approcher. Hotch sentait sa fureur le consumer.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, claqua contre le mur juste derrière la queue raide de Hal, et Rossi se précipita à l'intérieur.

\- Très bien, l'interrogatoire est terminé, dit-il avec une sorte de calme furieux. Nous avons votre adresse et un mandat, Harper. Nous allons mettre votre sordide petit monde en pièce et vous ne reverrez plus jamais la lumière du jour, pigé ? Agent Hotchner, suivez-moi.

Hotch le suivit d'un air hébété, sans un regard en arrière vers l'homme menotté à la table. Le rire de ce dernier les suivit jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme entre eux.

\- Elle n'est pas là, Agent Hotchner. Il n'y a rien là-bas à part les restes de mon frère. Et quand vous la trouverez ce sera bien trop tard pour la sauver.

\- Dave, dit Hotch à voix basse dans le dos de son ami dès que le rire s'évanouit et qu'ils se trouvèrent hors de portée d'oreille. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Mon cul oui, tu parles que ça l'était ! aboya Rossi en se tournant brutalement vers lui. Tu étais tenté.

Hal retint difficilement un autre grognement, toujours tendue à l'extrême. Ses oreilles se rabattirent contre son crane, les yeux entourés de blanc et les pupilles emplies d'horreur.

\- Je ne l'étais pas, la rassura Hotch avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Rossi : bon dieu, Dave, non, je n'étais pas tenté.

\- Aaron… fit Rossi en secouant la tête, l'air surtout las à présent.

A l'extérieur, le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière l'horizon. Il faisait pratiquement nuit. JJ avait disparu depuis plus de douze heures désormais. Ils étaient tous épuisés.

\- Il n'y a rien que tu ne cèderais pas pour ton équipe. Rien du tout. Si tu pensais que ça nous permettrait d'être un peu plus près de la retrouver, tu t'offrirais sur un plateau d'argent, avec une pomme dans la gueule de Hal. Vous avez besoin qu'on vous sauve de vous-même la moitié du temps.

Il n'avait pas… entièrement tort.

\- Es-tu si différent ? murmura Hotch.

La bouche de Rossi se tordit en un sourire ironique :

\- Pas tant que ça, admit-il. Allez. Nous avons bel et bien une adresse et un mandat. Tu vas conduire – je vais appeler Morgan et lui dire de nous retrouver là-bas, pour l'instant il est à l'hôpital avec Reid.

Hotch s'apprêta à le suivre, mais une petite voix l'arrêta :

\- Aaron ?

Quand il baissa les yeux, il vit que ceux de Hal étaient sombres et emplis d'inquiétudes. La culpabilité l'assaillit aussitôt. Elle était tout pour lui, et Rossi avait raison – pendant la plus infime seconde, il y avait pensé. Et elle le savait.

\- Si on en arrive là…

\- Ca n'arrivera pas, lui promit Hotch. Je ne le permettrai pas.

-o-o-o-

Morgan attendit que Reid ait disparu dans une autre salle avec le médecin à l'expression sombre et son dæmon loup à crinière, puis se rendit dans la pièce cauchemardesque qui contenait tout ce contre quoi ils se battaient dans cette affaire. Naemaria était silencieuse. Les infirmières étaient rassemblées en petits groupes dans les couloirs de l'USID, chaque sujet des conversations soupirées concentré sur la pièce pleine de dæmons sans humains qui étaient en train de s'affaiblir. Il sentait la photographie le bruler dans sa poche.

La chambre était silencieuse. Vide. Occupée par un seul être vivant. Morgan s'arrêta dans la salle d'observation et ferma les yeux. Une infirmière sortit de la chambre et s'arrêta en le voyant.

\- Les fillettes ? questionna Morgan en rouvrant les yeux pour les fixer sur le petite silhouette recroquevillée du garçon, dans le fauteuil, à coté de la fenêtre.

\- Elles sont parties paisiblement, répondit doucement l'infirmière. Il va… mieux. Subjectivement parlant. Ses constantes vitales sont toujours assez fortes.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il vivra ? demanda Morgan, de manière peut-être un peu trop directe.

La bouche de l'infirmière eut un tressaillement vers le bas et il regretta sa brusquerie.

\- Je pense qu'il y a des chances qu'il survive, dit-elle enfin en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Il est assez têtu pour continuer… pour ce que ça vaut.

Et elle partit, suivie par son dæmon chat tabby qui sauta de sa chaise et sortit en balançant doucement la queue.

Morgan attendit qu'elle soit partie avant de baisser les yeux sur son dæmon :

\- Naemaria…

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-elle en allant s'asseoir avec un soupir triste. Je vais attendre ici.

Sous ses doigts, la porte était froide.

\- Non. Viens avec moi.

C'était téméraire et ne lui ressemblait sans doute pas vraiment, cependant il ne pensait qu'à Ally et Flakamor – les bras d'Ally autour de Naemaria et cette sensation brulante de _contact_ que cela avait provoqué. Et à présent, sachant qui cet enfant pouvait être, il avait besoin de savoir qu'il restait toujours quelqu'un qui attendait cette courageuse petite fille qu'ils avaient tiré des tunnels.

Il entra donc dans cette salle avec son dæmon à ses cotés, et le jeune garçon le regarda.

\- Salut, dit Morgan en s'agenouillant à coté de la chaise.

Les yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent sur le dæmon, et s'écarquillèrent de désir.

\- C'est Naemaria. Elle est là pour te parler. Tu veux bien que je reste, ou préfères-tu être seul avec elle ?

\- Restez, dit l'enfant après un long silence, et d'une voix rauque. Est-ce que je peux… s'il vous plaît ?

Il n'eut pas besoin d'acquiescer. Naemaria posa la tête sur la couverture qui recouvrait les genoux du garçon, et il tendit une main tremblante pour lui caresser les oreilles. Morgan ne sentit rien. Simplement… une pression et une petite pointe de plaisir venant de Naemaria en réponse au léger contact.

\- Elle est douce, dit-il finalement. Bonjour Naemaria.

\- Veux-tu bien me parler de ton dæmon ? demanda Naemaria après avoir jeté un regard interrogatif à Morgan, silencieux. De ton Asling ?

L'enfant secoua lentement la tête, puis ferma les yeux. Morgan trembla en voyant combien… il semblait froid et immobile avec ses yeux fermés. _Ouvre les yeux, gamin_ , pensa-t-il, sans le dire à voix haute. C'était Naemaria qui menait. Il devait lui faire confiance… comme Reid avait confiance en Aureilo.

\- Et ta sœur ? Veux-tu parler d'Ally ?

Les yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et passèrent de Naemaria à Morgan, écarquillés et terrifiés.

\- Je… fit-il en inspirant brusquement. Comment ? Vous n'avez pas… c'est impossible. Ally n'est pas là. Elle n'est pas là. Elle n'est pas là !

 _Merde._

\- Non, non, chéri, elle n'est pas là, l'apaisa Naemaria en posant une patte blanche sur les genoux de l'enfant et en touchant son torse du museau. Elle est en sécurité. Nous l'avons rencontrée, c'est une petite fille très, très courageuse, pas vrai ? Tu dois être si fier d'elle.

Des mains sur son dæmon, à nouveau, et cette fois il sentit… _quelque chose_. Quelque chose de féroce. Quelque chose de protecteur. La flamme vacillante d'une personnalité que Morgan connaissait, qu'il connaissait si intimement…

Cela lui ressemblait.

Il y avait toujours une personne dans cette petite coquille. Qui méritait d'être sauvé.

\- Je n'arrive pas à _penser_ , gémit l'enfant – il s'appelait Jack ? oh bon sang Hotch n'allait pas aimer ça – en fermant les yeux avec force. Je n'y arrive pas. J'essaye mais ça fait mal et il n'y a rien là où il devrait y avoir Asling. Je ne suis rien, rien du tout, et ils ont aussi prit Ally. Elle est rien elle aussi.

Morgan sortit la photographie de sa poche et la tendit vers le petit garçon. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux tremblants et humides aux coins, et la fixa nerveusement. Enfin, enfin, il tendit la main et la prit pour la déplier avec précaution, comme s'il s'agissait du verre le plus délicat, qui se briserait s'il n'y prenait pas garde.

\- C'est ta famille, dit Morgan d'une voix profonde et trop forte dans cette pièce silencieuse. Toi, et tes parents, et Ally, et…

\- Asling…

Un doigt fin caressa le papier. Morgan pouvait l'entendre trembler contre la surface du cliché.

\- Mon Asling.

C'était ce dont il avait besoin. Ils devaient appeler les services sociaux, les faire venir avec Ally… Voir sa sœur pourrait au moins donner à Jack l'impulsion dont il avait besoin pour survivre. Quelque chose pour lequel vivre, même sans son dæmon.

\- Nous devons y aller, Jack, dit Naemaria, et l'enfant tressaillit en entendant son nom. Nous devons trouver l'homme qui a fait ça. Mais tu peux garder la photo – et nous allons faire en sorte qu'Ally vienne te voir, d'accord ? Mais il faut que tu sois courageux, le plus courageux de tous, et il faut que tu restes ici et que tu attendes.

\- Rester et attendre, répéta Jack d'un air hébété. Je peux. Attendre. J'attends tout le temps maintenant.

Morgan le laissa là, dans cette chambre, seul avec sa photographie abimée, ses souvenirs et aucune certitude quant à son futur, et cela le brisa un peu. Cela les brisait tous les deux. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'ils se montrèrent brusques avec Hotch, au téléphone, quand il leur donna l'adresse, qu'ils ignorèrent l'appel de Garcia quand leur téléphone sonna en montrant son numéro sur l'écran, et peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'ils ne reconnurent pas aussitôt la silhouette qui rôdait autour de leur voiture quand ils se glissèrent hors de l'hôpital avant de traverser le parking.

\- Oh ça non, dit Morgan dès qu'il eut compris, et la bouche de Reid se serra en une fine ligne.

Appuyé contre la voiture, le bracelet de plastique toujours autour de son poignet, il semblait furieusement déterminé, et Morgan pressentait déjà ce qu'il allait demander.

\- Retourne dans cet hôpital avant que je t'y ramène par la peau des fesses.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi, rétorqua Aureilo en sortant la tête du cocon formé par les bras de Reid pour lui lancer un regard noir. Vous avez besoin de nous. Il ne reste pas ici sans moi, et je connais le plan architectural du bâtiment. Je sais où sont les enfants. Vous avez peut-être votre unsub, mais il vous faut toujours retrouver ces enfants aussi rapidement que possible, et pour y réussir vous avez besoin de moi.

\- Ils ne peuvent rien faire pour nous ici, à part donner des antalgiques et nous laisser sous observation, ajouta Reid à voix basse. Les blessures de dæmons se soignent toutes seules. Opérer est trop risqué, surtout pour les traumatismes rénaux. Même chez un humain, à moins que le traumatisme soit sévère, le traitement recommandé serait l'observation.

\- Oui, vous allez guérir, contra Morgan, avec du repos et de la récupération, pas en courant partout sur le terrain ! Hotch va me virer si je te laisse monter dans cette voiture, Reid. Est-ce que ton égo vaut le coup de sacrifier mon travail ? Est-ce que ton égaux vaut le coup de sacrifier ta _santé_ ?

\- Est-ce que ton inquiétude pour ma santé vaut le coup de sacrifier JJ ? aboya Reid en retour, et Morgan déglutit difficilement. Je sais que je te déconcerte, Morgan. Je sais que tu n'apprécie pas Aureilo et, par extension, que tu ne m'apprécie pas, mais s'il te plaît. Rien que cette fois. Vous avez besoin de moi – vous avez besoin des capacités d'Aureilo et des miennes.

Morgan le fixa. Reid semblait si… jeune. Jeune, et blessé, et Morgan était la cause de l'un des deux.

\- Je t'apprécie, dit-il finalement, choqué d'avoir à seulement dire ces mots. Reid, mec, tu es mon ami. Un de mes plus proches amis. Comment peux-tu penser…

\- Nous te perturbons, dit Aureilo d'une voix claquante, les oreilles plaquées en arrière et recroquevillés dans les bras de Reid. Nous sommes étranges.

\- Anormaux, ajouta Reid, et ils étaient étrangement synchronisés pour une fois. Rébarbatifs et… difficile à côtoyer. Cela ne nous dérange pas. La majorité du temps. Mais nous avons besoin que, juste cette fois, tu nous fasses confiance. S'il te plaît ? Nous promettons que si tu nous fais confiance, si tu nous emmènes, nous serons plus faciles à vivre à l'avenir. Nous serons moins…

\- Nous, compléta Aureilo. Nous serons moins nous. Et puis, si tu ne nous emmènes pas, nous te suivrons par nos propres moyens. Tu le sais.

Derek Morgan avait été beaucoup de choses, dans sa vie.

Mais jusqu'à cet instant, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être le genre de personne qui en inciterait une autre à s'excuser d'être elle-même.

Et c'était horrifiant.

\- Reid, hoqueta-t-il, les mots lourds et _bordel_ ce petit enfoiré était dans sa tête et avait sûrement agit ainsi volontairement et il savait déjà qu'il était en train de céder.

Comment pourrait-il l'ignorer ?

\- Arrête. Ne fait pas ça. Ne… monte dans la voiture. Monte et ne redis jamais, jamais quelque chose de ce genre, d'accord ? Pas à moi, ni à qui que ce soit.

Reid le dévisagea prudemment, et Morgan sentit son estomac se tordre. Peut-être avait-il dit cela pour faire culpabiliser Morgan et le persuader de l'emmener… mais il avait le sentiment très désagréable que ce n'en était pas moins vrai.

\- Nous resterons dans la voiture, offrit Reid.

\- Certainement pas, asséna Morgan en lui ouvrant la porte, et en se demandant s'il devait prévenir Hotch qu'il emmenait un passager supplémentaire.

Enfin, deux passagers supplémentaires.

\- Tu vas rester derrière moi du début à la fin et ne t'avise pas d'éternuer si je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais le faire.

Il ferma la portière avant que Reid puisse protester, puis alla s'installer sur le siège conducteur. Quand tout serait terminé, il allait falloir qu'ils aient une discussion, Reid et lui.

C'était une discussion qu'ils auraient du avoir depuis bien longtemps.

-o-o-o-

La maison était plongée dans un silence étrangement bruyant. Chaque bruit de pas, qu'ils soient assourdis par les tapis très élimés ou qu'ils résonnent sur le sol de bois dur, retentissait avec leur présence. Les griffes de Hal cliquetaient sur le sol, du moins jusqu'à ce que Hotch lui lance un regard en coin et qu'elle se faufile dehors pour faire le tour de la maison. Sergio avançait comme un fantôme derrière Emily, les moustaches frémissantes et la bouche ouverte, testant la saveur de l'air. Eris se tenait sur l'épaule de Rossi, immobile, accrochée à son gilet, et celui-ci brisait toutes les règles en ayant son hibou à l'intérieur alors qu'une balle perdue pouvait mettre fin à leurs deux vies. Néanmoins, personne ne lui fit la moindre remarque.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir l'ouïe du hibou ou l'odorat de Sergio pour savoir que cette maison était vide, et ce depuis longtemps.

Emily fouilla la demeure où le moindre son résonnait en tentent de ne pas penser à Morgan et Reid, qui vérifiait ensemble le reste du terrain, ni à la fureur sur le visage de Hotch quand ce dernier avait vu son plus jeune agent sortir de la voiture.

C'était un problème qu'ils règleraient plus tard, une fois la colère retombée.

Des meubles poussiéreux remplissaient toutes les pièces au plafond haut et vouté. Emily se sentait minuscule dans la désolation qui l'entourait.

\- Personne n'a mis les pieds ici depuis plusieurs années, à part des animaux, dit finalement Sergio alors qu'ils terminaient de fouiller la maison avec minutie malgré tout. Elle n'est pas là, Emily. JJ n'est pas là.

\- Il n'a jamais dit qu'elle serait là, murmura-t-elle en retour.

Elle cria « RAS » un instant plus tard, puis entendit Hotch le dire en retour depuis l'autre coté du couloir. Elle ouvrit une autre porte, examina la chambre, puis regarda à nouveau :

\- C'est pas vrai.

Sergio entra, ses yeux vert-dorés écarquillés et la fourrure noire ressortant sur le tapis autrefois bleu pastel, avant que les années lui fassent prendre les couleurs d'un ciel d'hiver.

\- Une chambre d'enfant, dit-il en reniflant avec délicatesse le pied du lit en bois. Celle d'Anton ? Avant qu'il meure ?

Emily n'avait pas été si sûre que le jeune frère Harper _soit_ bel et bien mort… mais cette chambre était intacte. Tout était à sa place, comme si son occupant en était simplement sorti, il y a dix-sept ans, pour ne jamais y entrer à nouveau. Une vache en peluche sur le lit, la tête légèrement inclinée. Des photographies sur les murs montrant un jeune garçon avec des cheveux bruns et un immense sourire qui portait dans ses bras un lionceau par les aisselles. Le même enfant, rayonnant, avec un adolescent à l'expression impassible à ses cotés, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Des livres, colorés, oubliés. Un tiroir étrangement de travers, gardé entrouvert par la manche d'un t-shirt orange qui en ressortait.

Emily faillit la replacer correctement dans le tiroir pour le refermer. Elle s'en empêcha au dernier moment.

Cette chambre était un mémorial.

\- Quel âge aurait-il eu ? demanda Sergio.

Il disparut sous le lit, puis réapparut, de la poussière dans les moustaches et une toile de poussière sur l'oreille.

\- Cinq ans ?

\- Quatre, répondit Emily. Harper a dit qu'ils l'avaient enterré sur le domaine. Nous devrions faire une recherche de cadavre. Morgan et Hotch pourraient…

\- Tsk, la coupa Sergio en levant les yeux au ciel. Conflit d'intérêt. Tu le sais. Les dæmons qui enquêtent ne peuvent pas faire de recherche sensorielle – les biais de confirmations pourraient nuire à l'intégrité des résultats. Erreur de débutant, Prentiss. Arrête de rêver et redescend sur terre.

\- Ferme-là haleine de poisson, marmonna Emily en tournant les talons.

Elle demanderait à Hotch d'appeler l'équipe pour vérifier la chambre.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'Anton soit mort d'une chute.

\- Non, confirma Sergio en la suivant, la queue fouettant l'air. Je pense que nous savons qui était la première victime de Harper.

-o-o-o-

Contre le mur de la pièce, JJ contournait d'un œil méfiant l'unsub qui faisait les cent pas avec frénésie. Il paniquait, se brisait en mille morceaux, le peu d'emprise qu'il possédait sur la réalité se fracassait sous ce nouvel assaut. JJ suspectait que son arrivée avait été la première fissure dans sa santé mentale – la fuite d'Aureilo et des dæmons Intercisés serait sûrement la dernière.

Si seulement il pouvait lâcher l'arme.

Tandis qu'elle se déplaçait, ses doigts suivaient la pierre froide, dure et désagréable au toucher. Chacune de ses inspirations possédait la saveur piquante des produits chimiques provenant de l'établi tout proche, et une infime odeur de fumée.

Sa hanche heurta la porte de métal, et ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur l'arrête glissante. Elle s'arrêta, sans cesser de le regarder.

\- Non, non, non, ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça, marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête en un mouvement douloureusement familier.

Le lièvre restait assis sans bouger, impassible.

\- Je dois le purifier. Je dois terminer cette tâche. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas… impossible !

\- Tout va bien, l'apaisa JJ.

Elle repensa alors à l'horrible pièce qui se trouvait à l'étage, et déglutit difficilement.

\- Tout va bien. C'était censé se passer ainsi. Il a fait ce qu'il était censé faire – il a éloigné les bêtes. Ne vouliez-vous pas qu'elles disparaissent ?

L'homme se tourna brusquement vers elle, les yeux fous et humides dans les coins.

\- Non, sanglota-t-il presque. Tu ne comprends pas. _Je_ dois les purifier ! C'est à moi de le faire, pas à lui, pas cette _créature_! Je le fais, comme ça !

Il marcha à grand pas jusqu'à son établi, laissa tomber son arme dessus, et fit voler ses mains au-dessus des outils éparpillés et des boîtes de feu d'artifice vide, qu'il éparpilla. JJ fixa les emballages. Ils sortaient de l'ordinaire.

Ce qui était une bonne chose. Ce qui signifiait que Garcia pourrait en retrouver la trace.

C'était réconfortant.

\- Regarde, dit-il avant de se tourner puis de sourire.

Il tendit une fusée, à moitié terminée et avec le bouchon de travers.

\- Regarde, c'est là leur ascension.

Se préparant à sourire pour se prêter à son jeu, elle regard la fusée juste au moment où il ouvrait le bouchon et inclinait l'extrémité. Une fontaine s'en écoula sur le sol de pierre en tourbillonnant, porté par la faible brise qui entrait par la fenêtre brisée. Du verre brillait parmi la poudre dorée.

Dorée.

JJ ouvrit la bouche, sans qu'aucun son ne s'échappe. Kailo trembla contre elle et un petit gémissement s'éleva de la petite créature. Elle fixa la Poussière alors qu'elle tourbillonnait dans l'air autour de ses chaussures, et maculait ses mollets de restes scintillants.

 _Ils m'ont obligé à regarder. Ils nous ont coupés en deux et ça a fait mal, mais ça ne m'a pas fait mal quand ils l'ont brulé._

La bile brulait sa gorge et elle eut un haut le cœur, qu'elle réprima. Elle devait sortir. Elle _devait_ aller dehors. Dehors. Dehors, _maintenant_!

 _Il n'y a eu que des cendres dorées quand ils l'ont brulé._

Elle prit la fusée avec un calme feint, expérimenté, et hocha lentement la tête. Elle sentit quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle se briser en sentant l'âme d'un enfant lui recouvrir les doigts. Les mots brûlaient dans sa gorge et sa voix se brisa en plein milieu de phrase quand elle murmura :

\- Je suis désolée.

Désolée pour l'enfant dont l'âme assassinée emplissait cette cavité. Désolée pour le dæmon qui avait subit une mort si horrible. Désolée pour chaque enfant qu'elle n'avait pas sauvé.

Elle le lui lança à la figure. Il trébucha en arrière. L'or étincelait dans ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa bouche. Il poussa un cri, se frotta les yeux et les laissa ruisseler de poudre. Aveuglé.

Elle se mit à courir. Elle courut et glissa sur l'or et le verre, sa paume heurta la pierre avec un bruit sourd mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle monta les escaliers. Passa la porte. La ferma, et mit le verrou.

Ses entrailles se tordirent en entendant le verrou se fermer en grinçant. Elle se plia en deux et s'autorisa la faiblesse de vomir. Elle tenta de s'essuyer la bouche et repousser ses cheveux en même temps, laissant sa main couverte de rouge et d'or, de sang et de Poussière, de verre et de tout ce qu'il y avait de mal et d'horrible en ce monde.

Kailo se glissa hors de sa chemise et voleta autour de sa tête, unique point de couleur dans le couloir sombre. Derrière elle, elle entendit l'homme pousser un cri perçant, bien qu'étouffé par la porte.

\- Il faut aller retrouver les enfants, murmura Kailo avec désespoir en s'éloignant autant que leur lien le lui permettait, à près d'un mètre cinquante. Jen, je t'en prie. La fenêtre. Il peut s'échapper. Il faut aller retrouver les enfants.

Elle suivit son dæmon en courant à nouveau. Aucun des couloirs ne lui paraissait familier. Sa tête était douloureuse, les briques troubles dansaient devant ses yeux. Il lui était impossible de réfléchir.

\- Là, dit Kailo en se précipitant à travers un couloir jusqu'à une rangée de salles. C'est ici qu'il nous retenait.

\- Mais pas les enfants, répondit JJ en se tournant pour regarder derrière elle avec la peur panique insidieuse de le voir surgir des ténèbres.

Elle était énervée, terrifiée, et elle savait qu'à chaque seconde il pouvait être là avec son arme, son couteau, ses fusées, et Kailo pouvait devenir une poudre dorée portée par le vent.

\- Ils n'étaient pas là.

Elle avait cependant tort, car il y avait des salles autres que la sienne. Kailo se posa sur la poignée d'une de ces portes. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva une salle avec un enfant qui la fixait de ses yeux vides. Un enfant mutilé. Elle repensa aux fusées et eut un haut-le-cœur, qui amena dans sa bouche le goût de la bile et du cuivre.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? questionna la fillette sans vraiment s'intéresser à la réponse.

JJ entra et se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

\- Je suis là pour vous aider, murmura-t-elle contre les cheveux épais de sueur de l'enfant, qui fit simplement un « mmmh » désintéressé en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

C'était pratiquement un poids mort, et JJ avait presque l'impression de porter une poupée gigantesque et capable de respirer.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où sont les autres ?

\- Partis pour être brûlés, murmura l'enfant.

\- Il y en a un autre, Jennifer. Ici ! l'interpela Kailo depuis le couloir.

Trois autres chambres. Trois autres enfants vides. Elle en porta un et tenta de guider les autres, néanmoins ils firent deux pas incertains puis s'arrêtèrent, l'air perdu. Un s'allongea par terre et ne se releva pas.

Elle ne pouvait pas y arriver toute seule.

A genoux sans même s'être souvenu d'être tombée, elle tenta désespérément de persuader le petit garçon de se lever. Kailo descendit alors en tournoyant et tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers lui. Quatre paires d'yeux quand il aurait dû y en avoir huit. JJ retint sa respiration.

\- Allez, fit Kailo en atterrissant sur la main de l'enfant.

Le petit garçon le prit dans ses mains comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'infiniment précieux, et les larmes firent briller ses grands yeux marron.

JJ ne sentit rien. Il n'y avait aucune sensation d'intention ou de personnalité venant de l'enfant qui tenait son dæmon. Rien, sauf la sensation du toucher et la tristesse de Kailo.

\- Il faut aller retrouver vos dæmon, continua Kailo en faisant battre ses ailes comme une invitation.

Deux des enfants hochèrent la tête et avancèrent en trainant les pieds dans la direction que JJ voulait leur faire prendre. Le quatrième était étendu au sol, immobile, les yeux fermés. La troisième était avachie dans ses bras, et elle ne pouvait pas en porter d'eux.

Où était son équipe ?

 _Je vous en prie, Aaron_ , pria-t-elle avec désespoir en fermant les yeux pendant une seconde. _J'ai besoin de vous. Je vous en prie, dépêchez-vous._

-o-o-o-

Il fallut à Reid dix secondes pour réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas, dès que le reste de l'équipe disparut dans la maison. S'efforçant d'oublier la douleur dans son dos et ses entrailles, il se mit à faire les cent pas et jeta des regards autour d'eux en tenant Aureilo contre lui.

\- Ce n'est pas là, dit Aureilo en se tournant maladroitement dans ses bras, et en ignorant la vive pointe de douleur que cela fit naître chez eux deux. Ce n'est pas cette maison. Elle… a une odeur familière, mais ce n'est pas cette maison.

Morgan les regarda tous les deux avec prudence :

\- Reid, tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il finalement, et Reid ne pouvait le regarder sans voir passer sur son visage l'ombre de la douleur qu'ils avaient provoqué avant de venir.

Ils allaient sacrément payer pour ça plus tard.

\- Totalement, répondit Aureilo avec confiance. Spence, pose-moi.

Reid obtempéra à contrecœur. Il n'était pas du genre tactile. Aucun d'eux de l'était. Seulement, après les douze dernières heures cauchemardesques… c'était étrangement difficile de lâcher son dæmon. Et, quand il le fit, le lièvre fit à peine quelques pas chancelants, hésitants, avant de regarder en arrière avec appréhension. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait s'éloigner, pas pour l'instant.

\- Peut-être… songea Aureilo. Par ici. Je crois. C'était une… une sorte d'annexe. De petites salles et de longs couloirs. Comme une église qui aurait été transformée. C'était sur les hauteurs – avec une rivière à proximité. Je pouvais l'entendre quand je faisais monter les dæmons dans la camionnette.

Les dæmons. La douzaine de dæmons Intercisés qui s'estompaient désormais à l'hôpital.

Une autre raison de se dépêcher.

\- Il y a une crête par ici, murmura Reid en regardant l'endroit où les arbres formaient une pente. Peut-être… les terrains ne sont pas si grands par ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait pas regardé le découpage de la région. Il n'en avait pas eu la chance, avec la folie des quelques dernières heures.

La colline se trouvait à un kilomètre et demi, à peu de choses près. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent. JJ se trouvait là-haut – Reid pouvait sentir la certitude d'Aureilo grandir alors que le lièvre se tenait sur ses pattes arrières, les oreilles tournées vers la crête.

\- Reid… commença Morgan d'une voix lente, et Reid ravala la frustration qui ne cessait de grandir.

Il était armé. Il était – globalement – en un morceau. Et il fallait qu'ils se _dépêchent._ Ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter sémantique – s'ils trouvaient le bâtiment, il fallait qu'Aureilo soit là.

Et Reid ne pouvait pas le laisser y aller seul.

\- Il faut y aller Morgan ! s'écria Aureilo en bondissant sur place sous l'effet de l'énergie refoulée, avant de tressaillir face à la vague de douleur nauséeuse que son mouvement provoqua. Les autres sont occupés – nous sommes dehors parce qu'ils nous ont mis sur la touche, et tu le sais ! Ils seront juste derrière nous et JJ a besoin de nous maintenant !

La pomme d'Adam de Morgan se déplaça clairement quand il déglutit, avant qu'il ne plisse les yeux et jete un regard vers la maison et, ensuite, un autre vers la crête. Puis, il hocha la tête.

\- On y va ensemble, dit-il en regardant Aureilo, et Reid se figea : c'était à _Aureilo_ que Morgan s'adressait. Je vous fais confiance, à tous les deux. Allons-y.

Ils commencèrent à gravir la colline ensemble, Aureilo en tête.

 _On arrive, JJ._


	9. Chapitre 9 - Oranges and Lemons

_Here comes a candle to light you to bed.  
Here comes a chopper to chop off your head.  
(Chip chop, chip chop, the last man's dead)_

 _Voici une bougie pour éclairer ton lit  
Voici un bourreau pour te couper la tête  
(Coupe, coupe, coupe, coupe, le dernier homme est mort)_

Quand JJ avait commencé sa carrière au Bureau, Gideon l'avait prise à part. C'était avant Boston et il était toujours au sommet de son art, toujours suffisant, toujours très maître de lui-même. Et elle enviait ses capacités.

Il lui avait dit que chaque agent ferait un jour face à L'Affaire. L'Affaire qui définirait leur carrière. Celle qui les hanterait une fois à la retraite, qui resterait dans leur esprit quand ils se douchaient, quand ils mangeaient ou quand ils jouaient avec leurs enfants. Celle qui, comme dans le cas de Gideon, finirait par les mener à leur destruction.

JJ commençait à avoir le sentiment qu'il s'agissait là de la sienne. Ce sentiment augmenta quand, pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, elle tourna le dos à un enfant qui avait besoin d'elle.

Elle laissa le petit garçon allongé dans le couloir et sauva les trois qu'elle pouvait sauver. Elle les emmena à l'extérieur, et chaque instant qu'elle passait à traverser le domaine désert en direction de la rangée d'arbres était un instant où elle s'attendait à ce qu'une balle la touche dans le dos. Les enfants la suivaient sans un bruit. Ils allaient là où elle leur disait. Dociles. Obéissants. Elle attendit qu'ils aient disparus sous les arbres épais et protecteur pour se retourner et faire face au bâtiment.

Il semblait si… normal. Une vieille construction en pierre, peut-être une ancienne église. Banale, perchée au centre de la clairière boueuse, devenue informe et grise dans l'obscurité qui ne cessait de grandir. Un paysage venu de n'importe quelle ville ou village.

Un paysage venu de n'importe quel cauchemar.

Elle inspira, fit courir un doigt sur la silhouette tremblante de Kailo, sur son épaule, et marcha avec détermination vers le bâtiment et ce qui attendait, à l'intérieur. Elle repoussa la peur, la douleur, l'horreur, et continua d'avancer. Elle avait un travail à accomplir.

Les lumières, à l'intérieur, fonctionnaient. Elle se déplaça néanmoins dans l'obscurité, en contrôlant sa respiration afin qu'un hoquet paniqué ne la trahisse pas aux yeux ou aux oreilles qui pouvaient trainer derrière chaque angle de mur. Elle se déplaça lentement, vérifiant chaque salle devant laquelle elle passait, chaque croisement. Sans rien trouver.

Sans rien trouver, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au couloir dans lequel elle avait laissé le petit garçon. Le petit garçon qui se trouvait toujours au même endroit, tout aussi silencieux.

Quand elle s'agenouilla à coté de lui et posa sa main sur le coté de son cou, il se révéla immobile, et le resterait toujours.

\- Oh, fit Kailo en fermant ses ailes.

JJ ne prononça pas un mot.

Elle ramassa le corps, le tint serré contre elle, et continua. S'il y avait des larmes sur le visage de l'enfant, elles n'étaient pas à lui, et JJ ne ressentait aucune honte.

\- Jen, dit finalement Kailo.

Elle leva les yeux pour trouver la porte menant à la cellule où s'entassaient les enfants.

\- Ca va ?

JJ ne répondit pas.

Elle changea la position du corps dans ses bras, du corps encore chaud – quel était son nom ? Le connaitraient-ils jamais ? Qui allait le pleurer, à part elle ? – et ouvrit le verrou de la porte.

Cette fois, elle s'attendait à l'odeur, mais elle lui brûla malgré tout les yeux et la bouche.

\- Vous êtes là pour nous aider ? demanda Kayla Chant avec suspicion, sans cesser de cligner de yeux à cause de la lumière tamisée provenant du couloir.

Les autres attendaient, tout aussi suspicieux. Quelques uns se tenaient la main. D'autres restaient repliés sur eux-mêmes. JJ ne répondit pas. Elle avait laissé sa voix derrière elle, avec son espoir et la vie d'un petit garçon.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, ravala la douleur et la peine, et fit un pas de coté.

\- Oui, murmura Kailo, dont la voix portait loin dans le vide qui les entourait. Allons-y. Rentrons à la maison.

Ils la suivirent en silence hors de ce cauchemar, et aucun d'eux ne jeta un regard en arrière.

-o-o-o-

Il suivit Reid et le lièvre le long d'un petit chemin tortueux, et tenta de ne pas trop se concentrer sur la manière dont la respiration de Reid était écourtée ou sur la manière dont Aureilo s'arrêtait après quelques bonds pour reprendre son équilibre. Les emmener avait été une erreur. Une foutue erreur, qui allait lui couter son arme.

Il ne la regrettait cependant pas, car il y avait une ferme détermination sur le visage de Reid et dans l'expression du lièvre, et Morgan savait qu'ils avaient raison. Ils devaient être là. Ils avaient besoin des souvenirs que possédait Aureilo du bâtiment, et ils avaient besoin de Reid avec lui. Deux moitiés d'une seule âme, et Morgan n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pourrait un jour réparer les dommages qu'il avait causé à chacune de ces moitiés.

Leurs lampes de poches dansaient à travers la forêt. Morgan saisit sa chance d'appeler Hotch, et vit les épaules de Reid se raidir quand la voix pleine de colère de Hotch leur parvint.

« _Restez où vous êtes et attendez-nous »_ dit Hotch, alors qu'ils se trouvaient juste à l'endroit où le chemin suivait une arrête brutale pour disparaître dans la lumière qui faiblissait. « _Nous arrivons. Donnez-nous simplement les coordonnées pour l'équipe de recherche que le shérif Robin fait venir._ »

\- Hotch, nous sommes juste devant, dit Morgan bien qu'il ignore s'il s'agissait de la vérité.

L'arrête ne semblait pas si haute. Peut-être cinq mètres, à tout casser. JJ pouvait être juste en haut, et Reid, Naemaria et Aureilo étaient tous impatients comme jamais de continuer.

\- Vous êtes cinq minutes derrière nous – cinq minutes c'est sacrément long quand on est dans la gueule du loup. Et JJ y est depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que ça.

Silence. Morgan saisit cette opportunité pour diriger sa lampe vers Reid en faisant attention à ne pas l'éblouir, alors que le jeune génie se détournait légèrement pour examiner le bord du chemin. Il avait l'air d'aller… bien. Pas en pleine santé, non, mais loin d'être aussi mal en point que lorsqu'ils avaient arrêté Harper. Il pouvait continuer.

« _L'état de Reid ?_ »

\- Il est en forme, Aureilo est horripilant. Nous avons la situation bien en main. On se retrouve bien là-haut ?

La radio crachota et siffla et Morgan ne pouvait dire si Hotch venait de soupirer contre le micro, ou si la réception était simplement lamentable dans ce coin de la forêt. Enfin, « _Nous sommes juste derrière vous. Ne faites rien tant que nous ne sommes pas là._

\- Compris.

La radio s'éteignit et il l'accrocha à sa ceinture, pour ensuite s'approcher à grands pas du petit groupe rassemblé au bord du chemin.

\- Bon, on peut avancer. Venez. Les autres arrivent, on est tout près.

\- D'accord, dit Reid en levant à nouveau les yeux vers le sentier, avant de commencer à le gravir d'un pas lent et incertain.

Morgan le suivit en restant volontairement derrière lui, et en surveillant sa démarche. S'il flanchait, Morgan le saurait. Naemaria en faisait de même avec le lièvre, la truffe baissée vers le sol.

\- Ce sentier est très pratiqué, remarqua soudain Reid alors qu'ils arrivaient à la moitié et que le chemin se rétrécissait, les forçant à se coller à la roche calcaire. Pas de mauvaise herbe, bien lissé. Quelqu'un l'utilise beaucoup, bien qu'il y ait des chemins bien plus pratiques dans les environs – il y a une route au nord qui nous amènerait au même endroit avec le précipice en moins.

Morgan eut un petit rire, et sentit une pointe d'inquiétude venir de Naemaria. Il baissa le regard sur son dæmon et suivit son regard jusqu'au lièvre, avant de répondre avec calme, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la démarche de plus en plus hésitante d'Aureilo.

\- Tu as peur des hauteurs maintenant, la Carotte ?

Reid se tourna et le fixa, tandis que le rayon de sa lampe de poche éclairait la pente pour finir par disparaître dans l'obscurité.

\- Dans les chûtes où il n'y a pas de Séparation entre humain et dæmon, la hauteur médiane pour une chute mortelle est d'environ quinze mètres. La plupart d'entre nous survivraient à une chute du haut de cette crête et n'auraient que des blessures mineures, tant que nos dæmons tombent avec nous. Bien sûr, la distance possible moyenne entre humain et dæmon est d'environ deux mètres cinquante, et peut s'étendre jusqu'à trois mètres cinq, après quoi on peut s'attendre à la Séparation et à la mort, donc en gros…

\- Donc en gros, la ferme, Reid, gronda Aureilo en se pressant contre la paroi. Tu me donnes la nausée.

Naemaria se rapprocha de lui.

\- Oh, fit-elle en regardant par-dessus le rebord. Nous devrions… nous dépêcher. Je me sens soudain mal à l'aise sur cette corniche.

Morgan dissimula un sourire pas vraiment approprié, et suivit Reid pour les derniers virages. Le sommet de la crête se rapprochait.

\- Attention à toi là-haut, appela-t-il.

Il vit Reid hocher lentement la tête et attendit, une main sur la crosse de son arme, jusqu'à ce que son collègue et le lièvre ait disparu de l'autre coté de la crête. Il les suivit ensuite et se retrouva sur un chemin zigzagant entre des arbres épars et tordus.

Aureilo s'arrêta soudain et s'assit sur ses pattes arrières en tournant ses oreilles, très concentré. Reid le regarda, l'expression détendu mais le regard net. Morgan les regarda se mettre sur la même longueur d'onde, comme il le faisait lui-même avec Naemaria, ou comme Rossi le faisait avec Eris, et il se demanda comment il avait pu passer à coté jusqu'ici.

Il avait le sentiment que la responsabilité ne lui incombait pas entièrement. Il y avait quelque chose de douloureusement familier dans cette scène ; l'homme et le lièvre. C'était comme percevoir un fragment d'une mélodie oubliée, et essayer de se remémorer où il l'avait entendu. C'était une scène qui datait d'avant Hankel, et il était tellement reconnaissant de la revoir.

Il avala la boule montée dans sa gorge et ignora Naemaria qui battait lentement la queue. Ils avaient toujours un travail à faire.

\- Vous entendez quelque chose ?

\- Une rivière vers le sud, dit Aureilo en tournant la tête avec précaution. Si nous suivons ce sentier, il devrait nous amener au bâtiment. Je… je pense que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans ces bois. J'entends des voix.

\- L'acuité auditive à distance est presque la même chez les lièvres et chez les humains, dit soudain Reid. Pour la plupart des basses fréquences. Des voix ? Des enfants ?

Ils échangèrent un regard. Morgan acquiesça :

\- Allons-y. Vite.

Il sortit son arme et la tint parallèlement à sa lampe de poche, puis avança rapidement.

\- Derrière-moi, tous les deux.

Le bruit que fit l'arme de Reid quand il la sortit de son étui était rassurant, tout comme le son régulier des pas derrière lui.

Le sentier disparut. Le bâtiment se dressait devant eux, tapi et laid dans le clair de lune. Morgan pouvait voir des ténèbres béantes sur un coté ; des doubles portes. Définitivement une sorte de vieille église. Reid pouvait probablement lui en dire plus, mais Naemaria choisit ce moment pour les sentir.

\- Derek, murmura-t-elle en se baissant.

Il sentit Reid s'arrêter brusquement derrière lui, et entendit les pattes d'Aureilo déraper bruyamment sur le sol boueux quand le lièvre glissa, avec une maladresse inhabituelle.

\- A droite.

Des formes pâles se détachaient dans l'obscurité. Morgan dirigea avec prudence la lumière en direction de leurs pieds, à la fois pour ne pas aveugler les enfants et pour chercher des dæmons qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir.

\- Je devrai rester en arrière, affirma soudain Aureilo en faisant soudain des bons désordonnés qui rendirent nerveux Morgan comme Reid. Le dæmon de l'unsub est un lièvre. En me voyant ils pouvaient paniquer et s'enfuir.

La brusque inspiration de Reid trouva écho en celle de Morgan.

\- Non, tu te trompes, dit Morgan en même temps que Reid s'exclamait :

\- Attends, quoi ?

Voyant Reid s'arrêter pour lui permettre de continuer, Morgan reprit :

\- C'est un dhole – tu as dit que c'était un dhole ou quelque chose du genre, non ? Une sorte de chien ?

\- Merde, répondit Reid.

Et c'était foutrement bizarre d'entendre le juron sortir de sa bouche.

\- Deux unsubs, Morgan. Nous n'avons jamais pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir deux unsubs.

Morgan vit la terreur passer sur le visage de Reid, visible même dans l'obscurité, puis se tourna de nouveau vers les enfants rassemblés sous la protection discutable des arbres. Intercisés. Il pouvait le voir dans la manière léthargique avec laquelle ils tournaient la tête vers la lueur des lampes. Ils ne bougeraient pas sans y être amené.

Deux unsubs.

\- JJ, fit Morgan, et il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus car le visage de Reid se referma. Reid, reste là. S'il te plaît. Reste avec les enfants, attend l'équipe. Je dois trouver JJ.

Reid acquiesça, et Morgan tourna les talons pour se précipiter vers le bâtiment, laissant son collègue seul derrière lui.

Ca n'était pas trop tard. Ca ne pouvait pas être trop tard. JJ allait bien.

Il le fallait.

-o-o-o-

Reid regarda Morgan disparaître par la porte aux allures d'entrée de caverne et réprima un frisson. Il se sentait seul. Aureilo se trouvait à coté, étendu dans le sous-bois, sur le coté du chemin où les enfants ne pouvaient pas le voir, seulement Reid ne le pouvait pas non plus. Normalement, cela ne le dérangerait pas. Aujourd'hui, toutefois ?

Il se rapprocha du sous-bois, très légèrement, et appela l'équipe via sa radio pour les informer de l'évolution de la situation.

Les enfants étaient là, mais terrés dans un silence grotesque. Reid avala péniblement en pensant à aller leur parler, et découvrir qu'il en était incapable. Il ne le pouvait pas. Cela lui donnait trop l'impression de se dresser face à un cauchemar. Alors il attendit en silence, et compta avec impatience les secondes avant que son équipe n'arrive.

Une branche craqua. Les enfants ne réagirent pas.

Aureilo oui.

Il apparut comme un fantôme à ses cotés, les yeux écarquillés et le nez frétillant.

\- Spence, murmura-t-il.

Cependant Reid les avait déjà remarqués.

L'homme se glissait dans l'ombre des arbres, juste en face d'eux, la forme trouble et pâle de son dæmon à ses pieds. Reid vérifia la présence de son arme, puis regarda les enfants.

\- Il pourrait être armé, l'avertit Aureilo. Il l'était quand il m'avait. S'il continue tout droit à partir de là et à travers les arbres…

Il se retrouverait face à face avec l'équipe. Reid doutait qu'un seul d'entre eux seraient pris par surprise, pas avec Hal et Eris avec eux, mais pouvait-il prendre le risque que l'homme s'éloigne et disparaisse dans l'épaisse forêt ?

Après ce qu'il avait fait à Aureilo ?

Après ce qu'il avait fait à ces enfants ?

Après ce qu'il avait peut-être fait à JJ ?

\- Reste avec les enfants, murmura-t-il à Aureilo avant de trottiner après l'homme et son dæmon, sa lampe de poche éteinte.

Placer minutieusement ses pieds demandait toute sa concentration, le chemin était à peine éclairé par la lune changeante, et il n'aurait jamais réussi à suivre sa proie si celle-ci avait fait le moindre effort pour rester discrète.

Bien qu'Aureilo ne fit pas de bruit en bondissant à coté de lui, les oreilles aplaties contre son dos, Reid sut aussitôt qu'il était là.

\- Impossible que son dæmon ne nous ait pas entendu, marmonna Aureilo en évitant un morceau d'écorce alors que les pieds de Reid envoyaient des pierres rouler le long de la pente. Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas confrontés ?

Reid haussa les épaules, tout en sachant que le mouvement ne serait pas vu du lièvre, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Devant, les ténèbres devenaient de plus en plus claires. La lisière de la forêt. Il calcula.

La crête. Ils arrivaient sur la crête. Plusieurs centaines de mètres plus hauts que le chemin qui les mèneraient à l'équipe. Et zut.

Hotch allait être tellement furieux contre lui. Morgan aussi.

Emily allait être _terrifiante_.

Quand ils franchirent avec précaution la dernière ligne d'arbres, ils trouvèrent leur unsub en train d'attendre. Les bras pendaient sur ses flancs, l'arme lâche dans une main, et son dæmon faisait les cent pas derrière lui, le long de la falaise. Reid contrôla sa respiration, et examina prudemment l'homme dans le peu de lumière à sa disposition.

Il y avait quelque chose de… perdu dans la démarche de l'autre lièvre. Quand l'homme réagit à la présence de Reid, quand il prit des inspirations brusques et leva son arme, le lièvre ne jeta même pas un regard en sa direction. Il ne fit que… continuer à marcher. Cela semblait comme disproportionné, comme s'il s'était stabilisé en une forme dont il n'était pas vraiment certain, en une image d'un lièvre dont il ne se souvenait qu'à moitié, au lieu de l'animal lui-même.

Si Reid la plaçait à coté d'Aureilo, la différence serait flagrante et affligeante.

Et Reid sut.

\- Vous êtes Intercisé, dit-il en sentant sa propre tristesse se mêler à celle d'Aureilo. Nous n'avions pas réalisé.

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé, ajouta Aureilo d'une petite voix, en sautillant avec prudence en arc de cercle autour de l'homme pour s'approcher du lièvre brisé. J'aurai dû réaliser. Je suis désolé que cela te sois arrivé.

Les yeux de l'homme tressaillirent, sa tête fit un mouvement saccadé d'avant en arrière, comme s'il essayait de se retenir.

\- Non, dit-il, d'une voix basse et confuse. Pas… ça. Nous sommes tel que nous devrions être. Tel que tout le monde devrait être. Comment cette bête peut-elle être ici ? Je… j'ai provoqué son ascension, n'est-ce pas ? Est-il à la femme ? Pourquoi est-il avec vous ?

\- Tout va bien, le rassura Reid en faisant un autre pas en avant et, juste pour ajouter à la future fureur de Hotch à son égard, baissa son arme. Tout va bien. Je peux vous aider. Nous pouvons vous aider. Voici Aureilo. Il est mon dæmon. Il est comme le vôtre – regardez. C'est un lièvre. Quel est le nom de votre dæmon ?

Silence. Le canon de l'arme était la seule partie immobile de l'unsub, et il était dirigé droit vers le torse de Reid. Il portait un gilet pare-balle, cela ne le tuerait pas. Il ne devrait probablement pas s'approcher davantage, cela dit, ou même son gilet ne le protègerait pas.

Il fit un autre pas en avant.

\- Elle n'en a pas, dit l'homme en mordant si fort sa lèvre que Reid vit du sang.

Il était désormais assez proche pour pouvoir voir les marques de griffure sur ses bras, les signes d'inquiétude sur ses ongles et ses lèvres. Tous des signes qu'il connaissait. Le cœur lourd, il pensa un instant à sa mère.

\- Elle n'en a jamais eu. Jamais.

\- C'est faux, coupa Aureilo.

L'homme baissa les yeux sur lui. Pour la première fois, l'arme trembla, bien que très légèrement. Dans le poumon au lieu de son sternum, si le coup partait maintenant.

\- Elle a toujours eu un nom, reprit Aureilo. C'est une part de vous, et vous avez un nom.

\- Jeremy dit…

Aureilo se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et secoua sa fourrure avec indignation.

\- Jeremy a tort ! rétorqua-t-il. Cela l'arrangeait que vous oubliiez ce qu'elle est. Ce qu'elle signifie pour vous, car si vous vous en souveniez, vous n'auriez jamais fait ce qu'il demandait à ces enfants.

\- Je les aidais !

L'arme se stabilisa à nouveau, ses doigts s'approchèrent de la détente, et Reid sentit sa propre prise se relâcher. Cela pouvait mal tourner. Cela pouvait mal tourner si rapidement.

\- J'aidais ces enfants, comme j'ai été aidé ! Ma mère…

\- Vous a fait du mal, continua Reid d'une voix douce.

Il espérait vraiment, vraiment avoir raison sur ce coup.

Il était quasiment sûr que c'était le cas.

\- Elle vous a fait du mal, Anton. Et vous avez fait du mal aux autres. Comme on nous en a fait. Nous pouvons vous montrer. Nous pouvons vous aider à vous souvenir de tout ce que votre dæmon représente pour vous.

Le lièvre sursauta et tourna brusquement sa tête pour fixer Aureilo avec une concentration nouvelle.

\- Kipling, dit-elle, d'une voix semblable à un murmure presque perdu dans la nuit. Mon nom était Kipling. Je ne suis rien désormais. Tout ce que je suis, c'est le néant.

Aureilo était suffisamment proche d'elle pour que leurs nez se touchent, et il la frôla. Prudemment.

\- Tu es quelque chose, dit-il. Même sans lui, Kipling, tu restes quelque chose. Tu n'as pas à n'être que la moitié d'un tout.

Anton baissa son arme, et Reid put à nouveau respirer.

-o-o-o-

La radio de Hotch qui crépita à la moitié de la crête, c'était la dernière chose qu'aucun d'eux aurait souhaité.

« _Il y a deux unsubs_ » les informa brutalement Reid, et ils se dépêchèrent tous.

Deux unsubs, cela signifiait que pendant tout ce temps qu'ils avaient perdu à essayer de rassembler des informations au sujet de Jeremy Harper, il avait pu arriver n'importe quoi à leur collègue. Ils avaient été bercé par l'illusion de la sécurité – l'illusion que puisqu'ils avaient l'homme, et qu'il n'avait pas mentionné l'avoir Intercisée ou blessée d'aucune manière que ce soit, elle n'était sûrement qu'à quelques heures d'être retrouvée saine et sauve.

Et tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas été en sécurité du tout. Pas le moins du monde.

Hal marqua une hésitation tandis qu'ils avançaient dans les bois, et Hotch s'arrêta pour baisser le regard vers elle, juste au moment où il allait leur signaler de se déployer. La main de Rossi s'immobilisa sur Eris alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'envoler pour devenir leurs yeux, dans le ciel.

\- Reid, dit Halaimon en se tournant pour regarder un point parallèle à la crête. Son odeur s'éloigne. Je croyais qu'il avait dit qu'il attendait avec les enfants qu'ils ont retrouvés.

\- On peut… commença Rossi.

Hotch secoua fermement la tête.

\- On continue. Je veux que tous les deux vous alliez en renfort pour Morgan. Retrouvez JJ, dit-il en marchant dans la direction indiquée par Hal, le visage sombre et imposant dans la lueur de leurs lampes. Si Reid se déplace c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. Hal peut le suivre, nous vous retrouverons au bâtiment. Prentiss, contacte Robin et demande des ambulances pour les enfants qu'on va retrouver.

Deux véhicules étaient déjà en route pour la maison, plus bas, avec l'équipe du shérif. Hotch devait être distrait pour avoir ainsi oublié. Emily ouvrit la bouche pour le lui signaler mais l'homme et le loup étaient déjà partis, engloutis par les arbres fins et leur ombre en constant mouvement.

\- Viens, dit Rossi à voix basse, et Eris s'envola avec un bruit de battement d'aile à peine audible pour devenir un fantôme gris et marron au dessus d'eux. Surveille mes arrières.

Il s'agissait d'un ordre, et cependant il n'y avait pas la force que Hotch ou Morgan y insufflait. C'était une simple déclaration, il la rassurait quant à sa confiance absolue en ses capacités à assurer la sécurité de ses collègues.

\- Attention au chemin, il tourne, les prévint Sergio en bondissant aisément à leurs cotés grâce à ses yeux de chat qui remarquaient la moindre bosse ou pierre perdue sur la surface inégale qu'ils parcouraient. Là, les enfants sont là.

La bâtisse se dressait devant eux. Il y avait quelque chose d'immensément tassé dans la solide structure de pierre enterrée au fond de ces bois, et en dépit de la grande bande de terrain depuis longtemps dégagée entre elle et les arbres. Emily l'admira pendant un moment, avant que les horreurs, quelles qu'elles soient, qu'ils allaient trouver à l'intérieur retire tout plaisir qu'elle aurait pu trouver à la contempler. Puis, elle s'accroupie pour jeter un œil aux enfants qui rampaient silencieusement et avec envie vers Sergio. Le dæmon chat se recula nerveusement afin d'éviter que leurs mains le touchent, et Emily ravala un sentiment de malaise quand un doigt frôla sa fourrure.

\- Pourquoi Reid les laisserait là ? demanda-t-elle à Rossi tandis que l'homme étudiait l'extérieur du bâtiment dans lequel se trouvaient deux de leurs agents. Il n'a même pas laissé Aureilo avec eux. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le pousser à faire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit franchement Rossi. Mais je pense qu'il va falloir faire pareil. Ils sont suffisamment en sécurité ici, j'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi, Prentiss. Nous nous sommes tous assez séparés comme ça.

Emily regarda le petit groupe d'enfants immobiles, et sut qu'il avait raison. Une fois de plus, elle envia la capacité de Reid à s'éloigner d'Aureilo. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait laissé Sergio ici juste pour que ces enfants n'aient pas à rester seuls. Elle l'aurait fait pour eux.

Seulement cela lui était impossible.

\- Nous reviendrons, leur promit-elle.

Aucun d'eux ne fit ne serait-ce que lever les yeux vers elle.

Elle suivit Rossi dans le bâtiment, tous ses sens sur le qui-vive, et ne regarda pas en arrière, car alors elle n'aurait pas pu continuer à s'éloigner.

Sous la main de Rossi, la porte déjà entrouverte acheva de s'ouvrir en grinçant, et Sergio se glissa à l'intérieur. Invisible contre la pierre, elle aurait du se sentir vulnérable alors que son cœur et son âme s'avançait seul vers le danger. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Son pelage le cachait, ses mouvements étaient fluides et discrets. Sans le gilet pare-balle adapté qu'il aurait dû porter, il pouvait rester invisible dans presque toutes les situations où il faisait sombre, et elle en tirait pleinement avantage.

Hotch ne serait pas heureux, mais de toute manière il ne l'était que rarement. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il obligeait Aureilo à porter son gilet non plus, ou Rossi à faire voler Eris hors d'atteinte des balles.

\- Morgan, rapport, murmura Rossi dans sa radio.

Le grésillement de la ligne fut assourdissant alors qu'ils vérifiaient les salles du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Chacune se révéla vide, recouverte de poussière à l'exception de son centre, où ils pouvaient voir un amas d'empreintes de pas. Impossible de dire où se trouvaient leurs collègues.

Elle vérifia une autre salle et entendit Rossi en faire de même, leur respiration calme et silencieuse.

« _Rossi – je suis dans l'aile Est. Naemaria dit que l'odeur de JJ est absolument partout ici. Quand vous arriverez à un embranchement, prenez la porte de gauche. Celle-là est presque entièrement vide._ »

\- Presque ? questionna Rossi pendant qu'Emily s'avançait pour trouver l'embranchement dont parlait Morgan.

Silence. Emily attendit, nerveuse, et Sergio se mit à tourner en cercles autour de ses jambes. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin d' _avancer._

« _Je vous montrerai après. Je vous laisse. Restez en contact._ »

Et il était parti. Rossi murmura quelque chose en italien, oubliant probablement qu'elle pouvait le comprendre, et dirigea sa lampe vers le couloir de droite avant d'aller vers celui de gauche.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un éclat à la fenêtre quand Eris passa rapidement devant.

Alors c'était _maintenant_ que Rossi choisissait de la faire voler hors d'atteinte. Utile. Toutefois, avec son envergure elle frôlerait facilement du bout de l'aile les deux cotés du couloir à la fois. Aucune possibilité de manœuvrer.

Elle prit la tête et Sergio avança sur ses talons, le nez et les oreilles travaillant de concert avec ses yeux.

\- Attendez, dit-il soudain à voix basse. Prentiss…

Elle le sentait aussi. L'odeur désagréable, putride, de déchets humains. La bouche de Rossi se serra en une ligne fine. Ils se mirent de chaque coté du couloir et avancèrent petit à petit, tandis que Sergio se glissait vers une porte légèrement entrouverte.

Dans le silence de l'attente, Emily l'entendit.

Le genre d'exclamation étouffée tirant sur le sanglot qu'un enfant fait quand il est terrifié au-delà de toute imagination.

\- FBI ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Rossi lui jeter un regard. Sortez, nous sommes là pour aider.

L'exclamation se fit plus brusque, mêlée à un sanglot, et une voix familière se fit entendre.

\- Emily ! fit cette voix, et Emily faillit laisser échapper elle aussi une exclamation de surprise.

\- JJ, dirent en même temps Rossi et elle, avant de pousser la porte pour révéler une salle pleine d'enfants aux yeux exorbités au milieu desquels se tenait JJ, un enfant dans les bras, et affichant une expression d'une certaine manière à la fois ferme et brisée.

\- Mon dieu, JJ, soupira Emily en baissant son arme.

\- Arrête, bafouilla JJ en faisant un pas malaisé en avant. Il est encore là. Il est armé. Je ne sais pas où il est. Emily, oh mon dieu, Emily. Je savais que tu viendrais.

Emily dut alors baisser son arme car JJ, l'enfant toujours dans les bras, fut soudain contre elle, tremblante et frigorifiée, et même si elle l'avait voulu Emily n'aurait pu s'empêcher de l'étreindre et de savourer le battement continu et réconfortant de son cœur. Kailo se tenait perché sur l'épaule de JJ, et Emily n'aurait jamais admis à quiconque à quel point le soulagement de le voir était grisant, alors qu'elle réalisait seulement en cet instant combien la possibilité de trouver JJ sans lui avait été terrifiante.

\- Bien sûr, dit Emily, en saisissant l'occasion pour toucher le poignet de l'enfant avec la main qui ne tenait pas JJ contre elle.

Elle sut un instant avant de remarquer l'absence de pouls qu'elle n'en trouverait pas. La peau, sous ses doigts, était anormalement tiède, rigide, et les épaules de JJ furent prises de secousses.

\- Tout va bien, JJ. Tout va bien. Nous sommes là. Il est temps de rentrer.

Il y avait du sang sur les mains de JJ, sur son pantalon, et sur l'enfant qu'elle portait. Du sang et… de l'or. Emily déglutit. Avec peine.

\- Non, murmura JJ en baissant le regard sur le corps qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Emily tenta de le lui prendre, mais elle résista.

\- Je ne vais pas bien, Em. Je ne vais pas bien du tout.

-o-o-o-

Emily serra JJ dans ses bras malgré l'enfant entre elles, et Rossi détourna le regard pour qu'aucune des deux femmes ne ressente de la honte pour les larmes qu'elles partageaient. Il se baissa :

\- Bonjour, dit-il à voix basse.

La majorité des enfants recula.

\- Venez, vous tous. Haut les cœurs. Je parie que vous avez tous hâte de sortir de cette salle, pas vrai ?

Une vague lente d'acquiescement. Rossi se redressa. La réunion était terminée, ils devaient quitter cet endroit.

\- Prentiss, appela-t-il en tournant légèrement les talons. JJ et toi, faites sortir les enfants. Rassemblez-les près de la route, il va falloir tous les examiner.

Son regard se tourna vers JJ, puis à nouveau vers Emily. Le message était clair. _Et elle aussi._

Surtout JJ. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien mais, grands dieux, pouvait-il l'en blâmer ? Une sorte de détresse l'entourait, un air dangereusement fragile qui suggérait que JJ avait atteint le point de rupture il y a des heures et qu'elle ne faisait que continuer.

Cette femme était une foutue super-héroïne.

Un jour prochain, il lui dirait combien il était fier d'elle.

\- Fais-les sortir et reste avec eux, continua-t-il en rassemblant les enfants avant de jeter un rapide regard au jeune garçon dans les bras de JJ.

Ce fut suffisant pour confirmer qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui. Ils pouvaient cependant toujours le faire sortir de cet endroit.

Personne ne restait derrière. Personne, pas tant qu'il était là pour s'en assurer.

\- Où allez-vous ? demanda Prentiss, les sourcils froncés, et il savait qu'elle calculait la distance à laquelle de trouvait Eris et n'appréciait pas l'idée de le laisser seul dans ces couloirs.

Malheureusement pour elle, c'était un grand garçon – et il voulait que Prentiss et son chat soient avec les enfants, là où personne ne pourrait les prendre de court.

\- Nous devrions…

\- Fais-les sortir, retrouve Hotch et Reid, la coupa-t-il.

Il vérifia que le couloir était toujours vide, puis sortit.

\- Allez, tout le monde. Restez avec les dames, d'accord ? On ne s'enfuit pas.

Les dæmons et les enfants hochèrent la tête.

\- Je vais chercher Morgan, conclut-il.

Prentiss le dévisagea prudemment, puis acquiesça. Une de ses mains était réquisitionnée par une petite fille blonde avec un pouce dans la bouche. Etrangement, l'enfant l'examina aussi intensément que Prentiss. Le temps qu'il sorte de là, Prentiss les aurait probablement tous entrainé et ils seraient prêt à prendre sa relève.

Être éclipsé par la jeunesse, telle est la malédiction de la vieillesse.

Il songea à dire « _restez prudentes_ » ou « _faites attention_ » mais, franchement, c'était redondant et simplement un moyen de retarder le moment où le groupe hétéroclite d'agents, d'enfants et de dæmons disparaitrait à l'angle du couloir pour le laisser seul.

Si c'était ce que Reid ressentait quand Aureilo foutait le camp pour aller faire peu importe ce que Aureilo avait l'habitude de faire, il pouvait faire avec. Eris volait en cercle non loin au-dessus de lui, cependant c'était une distance qui le mettait mal à l'aise et la raison pour laquelle Rossi détestait la règle « pas de dæmon avien en première ligne » qu'un bureaucrate quelconque avait pondu.

Il prit une inspiration, puis partit dans l'autre sens et suivit les couloirs jusqu'à ce que sa radio murmure : « _Rossi, répondez. »_

\- Je suis dans le couloir ouest. Où es-tu ?

« _Cinquième porte à gauche. J'ai trouvé une cave à proximité. On dirait que c'était là qu'il gardait Aureilo et les dæmons. Elle est vide maintenant._ »

Rossi ne répondit pas, et se résolut plutôt à vérifier toutes les salles vides jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé celle où se trouvaient Morgan et Naemaria. Il trouva la cave, la sécurisa, et fut sacrément soulagé d'en partir. Certaines des pièces n'étaient pas réellement vide. Certaines contenaient des chaines. Certaines des lits de camp. Certaines montraient des marques semblables à des griffures sur le sol et le mur, petites et désespérées. Une contenait une lame, aiguisée et _terrifiante_ d'une manière primaire qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Elle tenait dans les airs grâce à un système complexe et Rossi regarda les symboles gravés dans la pierre, en dessous, avant de décider rapidement qu'il ne voulait rien savoir sur son utilité.

Il y avait de l'or dans les rainures du sol, et c'est avec le goût de la bile qu'il referma la porte.

\- Dave, dit Morgan quand Rossi entra, afin de ne pas se faire tirer dessus.

Il semblait anéanti. Rossi réalisa vite pourquoi.

Cette pièce n'était pas vide. Il y avait un tas de linge de lit dans un coin, et des papiers accrochés sur tous les murs. Des bougies à moitié consumées étaient posées sur les surfaces les plus planes, entourées par des flaques de cire sèche. Davantage de livres et de papiers recouvraient un bureau placé de travers. Toute cette salle était recouverte d'une écriture brouillonne, étroite, et de diagrammes. Impossible de tout voir d'un seul coup d'œil.

Morgan se trouvait à coté du bureau, un livre dans les mains et le visage tordu de dégoût.

\- Des instructions, dit-il finalement en se tournant pour regarder Rossi. Tout ça. Ca ne parle que de la manière d'Interciser un dæmon. Le dæmon d'un enfant, dit-il en pointant du doigt une pile chancelante de dossiers. Le dæmon d'un adulte, continua-t-il en montrant une autre pile. Comment tuer l'humain mais pas le dæmon, ajouta-t-il en désignant des papiers accrochés au mur. Des… conneries sur les liens à moitié brisés. Les garder assez proches pour que le lien soit encore actif. C'est juste… tout ça… c'est tellement…

Il tremblait, frappé par l'horreur, avec Naemaria recroquevillée sur le sol à coté de ses pieds. Rossi déglutit avec difficulté et jeta un regard tout autour de la pièce en réfléchissant. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre fermée en ignorant le « _mmh ?_ » interrogateur de Morgan, et frappa le loquet rouillé avec sa lampe de poche afin de l'ouvrir.

Eris se posa sur le rebord et embrassa la pièce du regard.

\- L'unsub est dans les bois, dit-elle en dirigeant son regard ambré vers lui. C'est lui que Reid a suivi. Hotch l'a rejoint. JJ et Emily sont près de la route avec tous les enfants. Vous êtes plus ou moins seuls ici.

Comme d'habitude, elle le comprenait.

Jamais encore elle ne l'avait mal guidé.

\- Il y a une cave, dit Rossi après avoir fait courir ses doigts le long du ventre de son hibou. Des cages. Un incinérateur. Des fusées remplies de…

\- Je sais, le coupa Morgan d'une voix tremblante. Il y a des tissus de conneries sur ça aussi ici. Sur l'utilisation de… l'utilisation de la Poussière. Il est cinglé, Rossi. Complètement cinglé. Mais bordel… ces trucs-là. Tous ces trucs-là, il n'existe rien de pareil nulle part. Personne d'autre n'a ces informations. Ca ne devrait même pas exister.

Rossi jeta un autre regard autour de lui.

Personne ne devrait posséder de telles informations. Elles auraient du être oubliées il y a longtemps déjà.

\- Morgan, sors d'ici, aboya-t-il.

L'interpelé sursauta et le dévisagea. Rossi prit un livre et le laissa tomber sur le bureau.

\- Tout de suite !

Des yeux sombres rencontrèrent les siens, et se plissèrent. Il ne demanda pas pourquoi. Mais il ne partit pas non plus.

\- Je ne vous laisse pas ici.

\- Ca tombe bien, rétorqua Rossi avec le genre de sourire qui aurait amené Hotch à lui coller aussitôt un avertissement disciplinaire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester. Je viens avec toi, je serai juste une seconde derrière. Mais je veux que tu sortes d'ici – et quoi que tu fasses, peu importe ce qui arrive, Reid n'approche pas de ce bâtiment, tu m'as bien compris ? Je me fous de savoir si tu dois t'asseoir sur lui pour l'en empêcher. Je veux qu'il reste dehors, et qu'il regarde de préférence de l'autre coté. Maintenant, oust.

Dans sa poche, un briquet. Il appuya sur le bouton, la flamme apparut, et sans briser leur lien visuel, il alluma une bougie. Puis une autre. Il les aligna prudemment sur le bureau, entouré par les papiers, les livres moisis et le bois éclaté du meuble.

Il allait falloir qu'il rappelle à Reid, plus tard, combien les livres peuvent être un vrai nid à incendie.

Morgan jeta un regard vers le briquet et sa bouche se tordit en un sourire qui aurait _définitivement_ inquiété Hotch. Puis il sortit, d'un pas prudent, lent, et Rossi savait que son collègue attendait qu'il le rejoigne.

\- Tu es sûr que tu y as bien réfléchi, Dave ? demanda Eris quand Rossi rangea son briquet et se tourna pour partir.

La pièce dansait dans la lumière changeante des flammes. Il l'entendit passer de la fenêtre au bureau, et ses serres cliquetèrent sur le bois.

\- Nomme une seule personne à qui tu confierais ce savoir avec confiance et j'éteins les bougies dans la seconde, rétorqua Rossi en s'arrêtant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Reid.

Il se mit à rire. Ouais. Le gamin serait sûrement la seule personne qui voudrait savoir ce genre de chose uniquement pour la connaissance que cela apportait, pas pour s'en servir.

Et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il était hors de question que Spencer Reid et sa mémoire eidétique approchent de cet endroit. Ce savoir mourrait aujourd'hui.

\- On se voit dehors, dit-il à son dæmon.

Puis il referma la porte derrière lui.

Si quelqu'un vit le hibou s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte quelques minutes avant que les flammes dévorent les volets, personne ne lui en parla. Et il ne révéla jamais cette information.

Il n'avait jamais été du genre à suivre les règles.

-o-o-o-

Hal le guida aisément à travers les arbres et ils trouvèrent Reid à l'orée de la forêt, sur la falaise – sans arme – face à leur second unsub.

L'arme qui était baissée se redressa légèrement quand Hotch s'avança, et il jura en silence. Si Reid l'avait déjà convaincu de se rendre, ils venaient de tout gâcher. Hal fit quelques pas prudent le long de la bordure des arbres, les yeux observant tout à la fois alors qu'elle jaugeait la situation.

Hotch en fit de même.

Une arme pointée vers le torse de Reid. Le gilet de Reid. Si le doigt de l'unsub glissait, dans le meilleur des cas, cote fêlée et traumatisme contondant. Six à douze semaines avant de revenir sur le terrain.

Pire des cas ? L'arme se levait brusquement alors qu'il pressait la détente.

Une pluie dorée et des funérailles au frais de l'état.

\- Votre dæmon, dit l'unsub en tournant la tête pour fixer Hotch.

Ce dernier entendit Reid murmurer son nom d'une voix désespérée, et qui suggérait qu'il voulait qu'il parte. Ce dont il était hors de question.

\- Que seriez-vous sans elle ?

Hotch ignora cette question :

\- Baissez votre arme. Sur le sol, les mains derrière le dos. Tout de suite.

Pendant une seconde, la lune surgit de l'épaisse couverture nuageuse, changeant la faible lueur en lumière vive, et illuminant les deux lièvres au bord du précipice. Le cœur de Hotch rata un battement en voyant combien leurs pattes étaient proches du rebord.

Aureilo n'avait jamais été maladroit. Tout allait bien se passer.

\- Anton, je vous en prie, implora Reid. Permettez que ça se termine ici. JJ – mon amie. C'est mon amie. Vous ne voulez pas lui faire de mal.

Anton.

Anton Harper.

 _Merde_ , pensa Hotch en déglutissant. Prentiss avait raison. Le plus jeune frère Harper n'était pas mort, finalement.

\- Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal.

Une nouvelle fois, l'arme s'abaissa un peu, et Hotch se tendit, prêt à intervenir. Il vit Hal se mettre en position pour attraper le dæmon de cet homme, et faire un mouvement de tête pour indiquer au plus gros des deux lièvres de se mettre hors de sa trajectoire.

\- Elle s'est enfuie. J'aurais dû la tuer, Jeremy aurait voulu que je la tue, mais c'est une adulte. Nous ne sommes pas censés leur parler. Et elle est… parfaite.

\- Nous avons néanmoins pris son dæmon, dit le lièvre femelle en s'éloignant soudain d'Aureilo d'un bond, les pattes arrières tremblant dangereusement. Nous l'avons pris. Nous t'avons pris. Tu es son dæmon et nous t'avons pris. Nous lui avons fait du mal. Comme à ces enfants. Comme à nous. Il n'y a aucun repentir pour un tel acte.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas pris, je suis juste là, tenta de la calmer Aureilo.

Elle était cependant partie. Elle tremblait, elle paniquait, le blanc apparaissait au bord de ses yeux.

\- Kipling ! s'exclama Aureilo.

\- Aucun repentir, répéta Anton en tombant à genoux.

L'arme heurta le sol.

\- Aucun salut.

\- Kipling, non ! s'écria Reid en se précipitant en avant.

Hotch s'avança également, sans savoir si c'était pour atteindre Reid ou Anton, tandis qu'Hal s'élançait vers les deux lièvres.

Aureilo bondit, les pattes heurtant l'autre lièvre dans une tentative désespérée de l'empêcher de faire précisément ce que Hotch craignait qu'elle soit sur le point de faire : se jeter dans le vide. Ils roulèrent. Près. Trop près. Un des deux lièvres tomba, et il ne savait pas lequel.

 _Il ne savait pas lequel_.

 _Aureilo_ , hurla Hal - ou peut-être que Hotch l'avait imaginé - en trainant en arrière le lièvre restant, les pattes glissant sur l'argile meuble. Hotch était juste à coté, une main sur l'épaule d'Anton, l'autre toujours sur son arme, et il vit ce qui allait se passer avant que cela n'arrive.

Ses pattes se dérobèrent sous elle. Son flanc heurta la terre, les pattes de derrière dans le vide, et son propre poids l'entraina. La bouche ouverte dans une expression de pure panique, le lièvre se libéra juste à temps. Hal tenta de trouver une prise dans la terre meuble et glissa.

Hotch tendit vers elle la main qui tenait auparavant Anton, mais elle disparut avec un cri perçant.

Alors qu'elle tombait, la poitrine de Hotch fut comme transpercée et son cœur arraché.

Il hurla.


	10. Chapitre 10 - beloved

Il y avait des inconvénients à une mémoire eidétique.

Il y avait des choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, peu importe à quel point il essayait.

Une de ces choses était l'horreur sur le visage de Hotch alors que Hal tombait, hors de vue, avant que son expression passe rapidement au choc et à la douleur.

Une douleur pure .

Reid avait vu le moment exact où la distance maximale que leur lien leur permettait avait été dépassée. Il avait vu sur le visage de son supérieur le vide qu'il voyait sur son propre visage chaque fois qu'il se glissait dans les archives pour visionner une fois de plus les vidéos d'Hankel sur l'écran neigeux. Il s'était vu lui-même.

Et il était parti en courant. Alors que Hotch s'était effondré, telle une marionnette dont on venait de couper les fils avec cruauté, qu'il avait heurté le sol brusquement et lourdement, Reid était parti en courant. Il était passé devant Anton, tombé lui aussi bien qu'il n'y ait aucun lien à briser entre lui et le lièvre qui avait précédé Hal dans l'obscurité. Devant Morgan et Rossi qui couraient, arme en main, en direction du hurlement qui résonnait encore aux oreilles de Reid.

Rossi avait vu Reid et avait pâli dans le clair de lune, une pâleur qui ne le quittait plus. Il l'avait vu et avait aussitôt su qui avait hurlé. Morgan avait été un peu plus lent, un peu plus certain de l'immortalité de leur supérieur.

Reid ne pouvait toutefois pas attendre qu'ils comprennent. Il devait continuer à courir.

Le long de la crête, sur la pente, crapahutant, glissant, et manquant de tomber lui aussi. Aureilo l'avait dépassé à toute vitesse, la douleur et la panique s'entrelaçant, et il avait à peine attendu d'être à une hauteur raisonnable pour bondir du chemin jusqu'au sol dans un fracas de pattes et d'éboulis de petites pierres, pour enfin se précipiter dans la zone où Hal devait avoir atterri.

Il l'avait trouvée.

C'était une silhouette silencieuse, ramassée, et sa gueule restait ouverte, la langue pendante, tandis que ses pattes et sa nuque formait des angles précaires que le chien-loup agile n'aurait jamais autorisés si elle avait été consciente. Elle qui était toujours suprêmement contrôlée, d'une tenue élégante, était à présent jetée sur le sol caillouteux, sans égards.

Et il n'oublierait jamais cela. Ni s'être assis à ses cotés, les doigts pressés derrière sa jambe, sur son pouls. Ni l'or qui parsemait sa fourrure, le sol, ses propres mains.

Kipling avait trouvé sa paix.

Le jaune de la minerve qu'ils passèrent au cou de Hal avant de la lever avec une attention douloureuse dans la civière. Le gris des gants qui empêchait tout contact entre elle et leur peau. Les ombres que les lumières bleues et rouge de l'ambulance, de la police et du camion de pompier produisaient sur les visages familiers, les rendant étranges et froids. La lueur des flammes à l'horizon alors que le bâtiment brûlait – Comment ? Comment était-ce arrivé ? Que s'était-il passé ? – Quelqu'un lui avait répondu, mais la voix était recouverte par les sirènes, les radios, les bruits d'une scène de crime.

Des images qu'il garderait en tête pour le reste de sa vie.

Et qui l'amenaient à cet instant.

Qui l'amenaient à fausser compagnie aux auxiliaires médicaux et aux soins qu'ils lui offraient pour la énième fois, en dépit de la douleur qui l'épuisait et de l'inquiétude qui tentait de le submerger pour le laisser à terre. Les clefs étaient dans le SUV. Son téléphone, dans sa poche, toujours éteint depuis son passage à l'hôpital.

Il était resté avec Hal jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus, et maintenant il lui restait une chose à faire pour elle et Hotch. Une dernière chose qu'il devait faire avant de pouvoir laisser l'adrénaline le quitter. Avant de pouvoir laisser cette affaire derrière lui.

Aureilo restait silencieux, immobile. Il supportait seul leur douleur afin que Reid puisse se concentrer sur cette dernière tâche.

Il marcha, compta, et ignora la manière dont la douleur, dans le bas de son dos, s'était étendue jusqu'à son abdomen et son torse, ignora le tremblement qui prenait peu à peu ses bras et ses jambes, ignora la douleur derrière ses yeux.

Et il eut enfin terminé. Il vérifia, vérifia à nouveau. Il sourit, car c'était _une bonne chose_. Ils en avaient besoin.

Son travail était terminé, l'affaire pratiquement close, et pour une fois il savait qu'il pouvait laisser les derniers détails à un autre membre de son équipe. Il n'avait plus rien à donner. Il s'assit dans la voiture, le moteur éteint, et envoya un message à Emily afin de lui dire où il se trouvait.

Il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour tourner la clef, ou conduire, ou penser. Tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était l'attente, Aureilo sur ses genoux et la tête contre le volant.

La portière s'ouvrit. Reid cligna les yeux et sentit ses cils frôler le volant, sans savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait envoyé le message à Emily. Une main toucha sa joue, froide et rêche au bout des doigts.

\- C'est fini, maintenant, murmura Emily, et il inclina la tête pour la regarder. Tu es complètement à bout de force. Espèce d'idiot.

\- Mets-le sur le siège passager, fit une voix profonde, et la portière arrière s'ouvrit.

Naemaria se glissa à l'intérieur, haletante, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du siège conducteur avec un « _tssss_ » qui lui était destiné. Morgan.

\- Je vais conduire. Tu nous suis.

Quand Reid releva la tête, la forêt laissait place à des maisons, des piliers téléphoniques, et l'aube rendait le monde vaporeux et épuré. Morgan lui jeta un coup d'œil, et un sourire fatigué se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es avec moi maintenant ? demanda-t-il en mettant l'avertisseur.

Reid fixa la lumière clignotante, avec un sentiment d'étrange déconnection.

\- Je crois ? répondit-il finalement. Morgan, j'ai vérifié. J'ai compté. Hotch et Hal étaient à six mètres l'un de l'autre quand vous arrêtiez Jeremy Harper. Six mètres. Elle n'est tombée que de cinq mètres cinquante ; plus la distance parcourue à cause de son élan. Six mètres cinquante tout au plus. Leur lien peut avoir supporté ça. Ils pourraient ne pas avoir été Séparés.

Morgan réfléchit à cette nouvelle information.

\- Une distance soudaine est plus dangereuse qu'un éloignement graduel, dit-il enfin. Ne… ne te fais pas souffrir en ayant trop d'espoir, Reid. Ils pourraient être plus mal en point que tu ne le penses.

Reid secoua la tête.

Ils allaient bien. Il avait compté. Ils se réveilleraient et iraient bien.

\- Reid, dit soudain Morgan, la voix mal assurée.

Nerveux. Pourquoi ?

\- Spencer.

Oh oh. Reid se tendit et sentit Aureilo en faire de même sur ses genoux.

\- Nous… il faut qu'on parle. Que je te dise quelque chose. A propos de ma conduite envers toi.

Oh.

\- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, contredit Reid, avec un début d'irritation.

Il ne ressentait pas réellement d'irritation. Il était épuisé, c'était sa fatigue qui s'exprimait. Il la ravala avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, Morgan. Malgré nos différences personnelles, tu n'as jamais eu autre chose qu'une conduite professionnelle à mon égard.

La voiture s'arrêta. Ils étaient à l'hôpital. Quand étaient-ils arrivés ? Reid perdait la notion du temps. Il regarda Morgan à travers ses cils afin de tenter de déterminer si celui-ci lui parlait pendant qu'il avait perdu sa concentration. D'après son regard sombre dirigé droit sur le tableau de bord, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Justement, finit par dire Morgan en passant les doigts sur les clefs. Nos différences personnelles. Je… tu m'as demandé pardon d'être toi-même. Je t'ai donné l'impression que tu devais demander pardon pour quelque chose dont tu ne devrais jamais, jamais avoir à t'excuser. Tu comprends ?

Reid était à peu près sûr qu'il n'était pas assez réveillé pour une telle conversation.

\- Ce n'est rien, tenta-t-il de dire avec un sourire en coin. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas la première personne à qui…

\- Exactement ! s'exclama Morgan, et Reid sursauta au claquement soudain de sa voix.

Aureilo faillit heurter de la tête le menton de Reid en sursautant lui aussi, et tous deux fixèrent le conducteur.

\- Bon dieu, Reid, je ne veux pas être comme eux ! Comme les gamins qui se moquaient de toi, ou ton père, ou… qui que ce soit. Je ne suis pas eux. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas me supporter si je le suis. Tu ne vois pas combien ils sont cruels parce que tu penses que tu _dois_ demander pardon pour ces choses qui font que tu es toi, parce que tu penses qu'ils ont raison. Et ce n'est pas le cas. J'aurais dû te le montrer, et au lieu de ça je ne fais qu'ajouter à ta certitude qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez toi, ou chez Aureilo. Et je… je ne… je ne sais pas comment arranger les choses.

\- Il n'y a _rien_ qui cloche chez vous, ajouta Naemaria dans le silence stupéfait qui suivit le discours de plus en plus agité de Morgan.

Reid pressa ses doigts dans la douce fourrure recouvrant le poitrail d'Aureilo, et tenta de ne pas laisser son visage se tordre en quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la confusion, ou de la détresse, au cas où cela aggraverait la situation.

\- Chez aucun de vous, continua Naemaria. Nous le savons maintenant. Cette affaire, toute cette affaire… ça nous a montré combien nous avions tort. Combien nous étions étroits d'esprit. Tu n'es pas Buford. Aureilo n'est pas Carmody. Il faut simplement que nous nous souvenions de ça.

A ces mots, Reid regarda vraiment Morgan.

 _Oh_.

\- Buford utilisait son dæmon, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à voix basse en se sentant soudain nauséeux. Pour… attirer ses victimes.

Ce n'était pas inédit. Ils avaient déjà rencontré ce genre de cas dans des affaires précédentes.

\- Elle nous parlait.

La voix de Morgan était douloureusement rauque. Il n'avait jamais vraiment guéri. Certaines choses laissent des cicatrices qui ne disparaissent jamais vraiment.

\- Pendant qu'il… elle nous parlait, nous disait que tout allait bien, que ça allait, qu'il faisait ça parce qu'ils nous aimaient. Parfois elle parlait plus que lui. J'ai fini par haïr sa voix. Je la haïssais. Je l'aimais, lui, parce que j'étais un enfant et qu'il était mon héros, mais elle je la haïssais. C'était elle qui me hantait quand je fermais les yeux. Il ne prononçait jamais un mot pendant tout le temps que ça durait, mais elle ne la fermait jamais. J'aurais dû réaliser que je laissais mes problèmes avec elle influencer négativement ma relation avec toi. Reid, je vais faire mieux, d'accord ? Je vais agir comme il faut avec toi cette fois. Mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose.

Reid n'avait pas plus que ça l'impression que Morgan devait mieux agir. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais il pouvait aussi sentir que c'était, d'une certaine manière… cathartique.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Toi aussi, tu dois faire mieux. Plus de prise de risque stupide. Plus de cette manie de nous repousser. Et bordel, toi et Aureilo ? Vous vous protégez l'un l'autre. Arrêtez d'être si effrayé d'être à nouveau séparé que vous en oubliez d'être ensemble. Être deux moitiés d'un tout ne vous diminue pas pour autant, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il y eut un long silence, jusqu'à ce que Reid réalise qu'il attendait qu'Aureilo réponde pour lui, comme il le faisait d'habitude. En baissant les yeux, il vit que le lièvre le regardait, dans l'expectative.

\- D'accord, dit Reid, un peu tard.

Le silence d'Aureilo était étrange. Presque déstabilisant. Et pourtant… c'était curieusement exaltant de parler en son propre nom, pour une fois.

\- Nous pouvons faire ça, continua-t-il.

\- Un jeu d'enfant, ajouta Aureilo.

C'était un début.

-o-o-o-

Anton Harper se trouvait dans la chambre d'hôpital, sans dæmon, menotté au lit et avec deux officiers en uniformes devant la porte, le visage sombre. Toute infirmière qui entrait se révélait brusque, sèche, et hésitait avant de le toucher.

Tout le monde savait pourquoi il se trouvait là. Rossi avait imposé le silence sur le résident de la Chambre 415 pour éviter que des parents toujours à l'hôpital avec leurs enfants découvrent que le responsable était juste là, mais les infirmières parlent, et les infirmières furieuses parlent beaucoup. Prentiss savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la haine et la fureur qui consumait le cœur de la ville se retournent vers l'enveloppe vide et silencieuse assise sur le lit impeccablement fait.

Pendant qu'ils faisaient passer à JJ davantage de tests, Emily attendait ici. Juste au cas où. Anton était… facile à haïr, elle supposait. Elle pouvait la sentir, la haine potentielle dirigée contre ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait, et pourtant, d'un autre coté, elle avait vu cet or, cet or qui était tout ce qui restait du dæmon qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, et ce bien que plus rien ne les relient. Elle avait vu les marques sur son bras et sa bouche, ses ongles rognés et irréguliers.

Facile à haïr. Difficile à plaindre. Alors Emily choisissait d'avoir pitié de lui plutôt que de le haïr, car c'était leur travail d'agir ainsi. S'ils s'autorisaient à haïr, la haine les consumerait en un rien de temps.

Et il était plus facile de se tenir là et de faire barrière entre lui et cette haine, plutôt qu'être hors de cette chambre où Hotch reposait, inconscient, et possiblement détruit de l'intérieur. C'était… elle ne pouvait pas le refaire. Pas encore une fois. Pas avec Hotch.

Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle comptait sur Hotch pour être d'une présence solide et constante, jusqu'à ce que soudain, il ne le soit plus. Et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il le redevienne.

 _Reid s'est remis_ , se dit-elle, et elle ignora son cerveau qui psalmodiait _mais pas avant un long moment._

 _Ce n'était pas une chute si terrible_ , tenta-t-elle à la place, et son propre esprit se retourna à nouveau contre elle en criant : _si, bien sûr que si. C'était plus loin que tu ne peux aller. Plus loin que Sergio ne peut aller._

 _Il ira bien_ , fut sa dernière tentative. Cette fois, son cerveau demeura silencieux.

 _Ira-t-il bien ?_

\- Prentiss, dit Rossi en venant se mettre à coté d'elle.

Il semblait vieux. Vieux, mécontent et effrayé, et cette vision fit taire son esprit et l'envoya se cacher, roulé en une petite boule terrifiée. Voir Rossi si… déconcerté la rendait mal à l'aise.

\- Du nouveau ?

\- Non, répondit-elle en détournant le regard de sa tristesse. Hotch ?

\- Aucun changement. Ils n'en sauront pas plus tant qu'il ne se réveillera pas. Ils pensent que la patte de Hal est brisée, possiblement délogée à la hanche, mais ils ne peuvent pas les éloigner pour lui faire passer une radio tant qu'ils ne savent pas…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, et elle sentit Sergio frissonner contre son cou et planter ses griffes dans sa chair d'un geste possessif. Elle comprenait. _A moi_ , disaient ses griffes, et elle en était heureuse. Eris fit un doux _churr_ de la gorge, et tourna la tête pour mordiller l'oreille de Rossi. Ils essayaient tous de s'accrocher.

\- La maison ? demanda-t-elle.

Car les pompiers se battaient encore avec l'incendie quand elle allait à l'hôpital avec Hotch, et elle en était repartie peu après pour aller retrouver Reid qui manquait à l'appel, une fois encore. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu causer cet incendie ?

Rossi se tourna vers elle avec une expression innocente si peu crédible qu'elle se mit aussitôt à lui concocter des alibis.

\- Aucune idée, grogna-t-il. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'incendie était en train de tout ravager. La structure tiendra, le reste a peu de chance d'être sauvé. Bizarrement, personne ne mettait beaucoup d'enthousiasme à sauver cet endroit. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Emily le dévisagea, et sourit.

\- En effet, je n'arrive pas à imaginer, dit-elle en frôlant son coude de ses doigts. Certaines chosent valent mieux à être oubliées.

-o-o-o-

Il y eut des tests, des tests sans fin. Innombrables, interminables, et Spence pourrait sans doute trouver une douzaine d'autres synonymes pour la quantité d'examens envahissants qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, quand la seule pensée qu'elle pouvait supporter était celle de son foyer, de son lit, et des bras de son fils autour de son cou.

Elle appela Henry dès qu'on le lui autorisa. Il se mit à pleurer au téléphone car elle avait perdu le contrôle de sa voix, et ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer à quel point elle aimait et avait besoin du battement continu de son cœur. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Will prenne le téléphone.

\- Jennifer ? fit-il d'une voix confuse et effrayée.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle pleurait, et que ça non plus elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler.

Elle n'allait pas bien. Elle n'allait pas bien, et elle ne le cachait pas.

Ils la firent rester pendant la nuit. « Observation », dirent-ils, pour sa commotion, mais la chambre dans laquelle ils l'installèrent était à deux pas de la salle des infirmiers et la porte était entrouverte. Elle savait que dans l'USID, Hotch et Reid étaient dans une chambre similaire.

Emily ne quitta son chevet qu'une seule fois. Quand elle revint, elle agrippa la main de JJ avec une ténacité à coté de laquelle Morgan aurait fait pâle figure. JJ la laissa faire, elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été profondément ébranlée par les vingt dernières heures. Kailo était entre les omoplates de Sergio, une petite tâche jaune dans le noir de la fourrure soyeuse du chat. Les deux dæmons regardaient leurs humains, observaient les tests et les larmes, et aucun d'eux ne dit un mot. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité à sangloter, Emily prit son téléphone et s'éloigna.

JJ la laissa faire. Will méritait de savoir ce qui s'était passé, et elle-même ne pouvait le lui dire d'une manière qui ne le terrifierait pas.

Ils auraient _la_ conversation quand elle rentrerait, elle le savait. La conversation qu'ils avaient chaque fois que l'un d'eux s'en sortait par miracle.

Elle ne savait pas comment la conversation se terminerait, cette fois. Elle n'allait pas bien.

Il était peut-être temps de reconsidérer ce qui serait nécessaire de faire pour qu'elle aille bien à nouveau.

Personne ne parlait de Hotch, alors elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, et elle s'inquiétait pour Emily qui ne cessait de vérifier son téléphone silencieux à sa taille, et elle s'inquiétait pour Rossi qui était entré une fois dans sa chambre sans dire un mot, le visage gris et vieux. Plus vieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Eris était affaissée, ses yeux à moitié fermé et ses plumes ternies.

Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Spence, car elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu et toutes les affirmations du monde ne pourraient la convaincre qu'il allait bien quand la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son dæmon, le lièvre était allongé dans une cage, en sang, et hurlait.

Morgan l'étreignit quand il la trouva assise sur le lit qu'on lui avait assigné, habillée du pyjama bleu qu'on lui avait donné. Le tissu était doux et propre, à des kilomètres des vêtements salis qu'elle avait retiré avant de se frotter la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rouge, et elle le détestait. Elle détestait porter un tel vêtement, quand tellement d'enfants qu'elle aurait dû protéger étaient étendus sur des lits en fer froid et attendaient le scalpel du légiste.

Peut-être que le temps était venu de ne pas aller bien. Peut-être ce jour était-il arrivé.

\- Nous sommes là pour toi.

Ce fut tout ce que dit Morgan, et Naemaria confirma.

Puis les heures de visites se terminèrent, et on la laissa seule.

Elle ne pouvait supporter d'être seule.

Les infirmières la surveillaient attentivement, seulement elle travaillait avec les personnes les plus observatrices au monde et elle avait beaucoup appris avec eux. Il lui fallut un instant pour se faufiler dehors quand quelqu'un appela les infirmières plus loin dans le couloir. Ce fut presque ridiculement facile de parcourir les couloirs à pas de loup jusqu'à une porte, qu'elle ouvrit pour révéler les murs peints de couloirs joyeuses rendues criardes par la lueur tamisée de la nuit.

Et il ne fallut qu'un instant pour les trouver. Elle connaissait bien ces couloirs, à présent. Après les derniers jours, elle ne les oublierait jamais. Il y avait douze chambres dans l'UCID, seulement douze, et elle savait lesquelles contenaient des enfants, lesquelles contenaient des dæmons en train de disparaître, et laquelle contenait sa famille.

Elle se glissa dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle, s'enfermant avec les machines qui ronronnaient doucement et montraient le refus du corps de céder à ce qui était arrivé et à la conscience étouffante que cela arrivait à nouveau.

Elle l'avait déjà vu ainsi, une fois. Après Foyet. Elle l'avait vu immobile, triste et blessé dans un lit d'hôpital, alors que lui et Hal guérissaient suite à tout ce que le monde avait tenté de faire pour les détruire. Cela avait été différent. A l'époque, malgré les blessures au couteau qui couvraient le corps de Hal, on l'avait étendue dans son propre lit. Ils avaient autorisé cette séparation, cette illusion d'êtres distincts.

Cette fois, elle était allongée à coté de lui ; une longue ligne noire de fourrure et de muscle qui bougeait à peine, et contrastait vivement avec la pâleur blême de la peau à coté d'elle.

Ils avaient aussi fait ça avec Reid. L'endormir à coup de sédatifs pour qu'il arrête de crier, puis étendre son dæmon en travers de son torse, sur son cœur, fourrure contre peau. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour qu'ils soient proches. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné avec lui.

L'autre lit était tout aussi silencieux, mais moins visible au premier abord ; les couvertures froissées formaient une bosse à peine discernables à l'endroit où Reid s'y était recroquevillé. JJ retint sa respiration. Reid avait le sommeil léger, depuis toujours. Chaque fois qu'elle partageait une chambre avec lui, il risquait de se réveiller d'un coup au plus petit son de draps froissés, de se redresser au dessus de ses propres couvertures avec l'air d'un hibou surpris, et demander dans un murmure : _ça va ?_

Mais il ne tressaillit même pas, profondément endormi, et le petit lit que les infirmières avaient installé à coté du sien pour Aureilo était vide.

\- Oh, Hal, murmura Kailo en s'envolant pour aller se poser sur la forme grotesque du plâtre qui immobilisait sa patte arrière et sa hanche.

Elle s'était lourdement écrasée dessus, et les dommages étaient impossibles à discerner alors qu'ils avaient encore désespérément besoin de savoir si son lien avec son humain demeurait intact ou non.

Ils ne le sauraient pas tant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas.

Le pied de la chaise qu'elle tira avec précaution à coté du lit de Hotch râpa le linoleum et grinça, immobilisant à la fois sa main et sa respiration alors qu'elle attendait un signe qu'elle était découverte. Mais personne ne vint. Reid ne bougea pas, sa respiration toujours aussi régulière et profonde. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dormir aussi profondément, et elle lui lança un regard inquiet alors qu'elle s'asseyait et laissait échapper un soupir secoué, et que les bips incessant commençaient à lui donner mal au crâne. Une partie d'elle voulait se faufiler là-bas aussi pour vérifier, juste… _s'assurer_ … qu'il allait bien, mais l'autre partie se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié un pouls, sans le trouver.

\- Je suis désolée, Aaron, dit-elle dans un filet de voix en posant la tête contre les draps de son lit.

Son front frôla le bras de son supérieur, douloureusement froid contre sa peau brulante.

\- Tellement désolée.

Le silence s'installa, s'étira, perdura. Impossiblement long. Les « bips » continuaient, et elle les compta, jusqu'à ce que son esprit trébuche et qu'elle ressente brutalement le manque de sa famille. De toute sa famille. Elle pensa à Morgan, à Emily et Rossi, seuls dans leurs chambres d'hôtel. Elle pensa à Garcia, seule chez elle. Elle voulait aller voir comment allait Reid, seulement elle était beaucoup trop inquiète, et ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre.

Elle pensa à Will, et ce fut douloureux. Elle pensa à Henry, qu'elle retrouverait bientôt en rentrant chez elle, et à Jack, qui ignorait ce qui s'était passé, et qui continuerait de l'ignorer tant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus.

Elle pensa à chacun d'eux, et elle su qu'elle ne pouvait pas les laisser. Ses yeux la brulèrent à nouveau, et elle hoqueta d'horreur en songeant à tout ce qu'elle avait vu, l'or, les feux d'artifices, la lame, les yeux empli de folie d'Anton Harper, ceux plein de confiance de Kayla Chant. Elle pensa aux deux lièvres, un devenu Poussière, et un qui continuait à respirer, et à aimer comme l'autre n'avait jamais pu.

Qui serait-il devenu sans la lame de sa mère ? Sans la cruauté de son frère ?

Une toux qui n'était pas la sienne, sèche et douloureuse. Elle se figea. Reid ?

Une main toucha sa joue, formant avec douceur une ligne dans les traces humides de larmes qui les barraient.

\- JJ.

Hotch souffla les mots plus qu'il les prononça, et quand elle leva les yeux – tout à fait consciente qu'elle se trouvait dans une position douloureusement non-professionnelle en cet instant – Hal et lui la regardaient avec des yeux compréhensifs.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

L'homme se réveillait après que son dæmon lui ait quasiment été arraché, et la première chose qu'il demandait, c'était si elle, elle allait bien.

\- Moi ? murmura-t-elle, consciente qu'elle aurait pas mal de problème si on la surprenait ici. Hotch, Hal est tombée d'une falaise. Comment allez-vous _, vous_ ?

Hotch cligna des yeux, ses pupilles sombres attrapant la lumière un instant, puis il regarda son loup.

\- Engourdie, se plaignit-elle soudain en essayant de tourner le haut de son corps pour jeter un œil à sa hanche et sa jambe.

Hotch laissa échapper un gémissement rapidement étouffé, tandis que sa main allait brusquement toucher sa propre cuisse.

\- Ho, fit-il dans un hoquet. C'est douloureux. Je l'ai senti. Hal, je l'ai senti, sourit-il malgré la douleur toujours visible dans ses traits.

Ils n'étaient pas Séparés.

 _Ils n'étaient pas Séparés !_

Ils guériraient. Ils se remettraient de cette affaire.

Peut-être le pouvait-elle aussi.

-o-o-o-

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, ce matin-là, ce fut pour être accueillis par la vision la plus sacrément agréable qu'ils aient pu voir en deux jours.

Rossi entra dans la chambre de Hotch et Reid juste devant Morgan, l'immense sourire qu'il afficha fit instantanément s'évanouir la tension que Morgan portait dans son dos et ses épaules sans même s'en être rendu compte. Inconsciemment, il pressa le pas pour arriver à la porte avant Prentiss, et il affichait un grand sourire quand elle le repoussa en arrière en levant les yeux au ciel devant ses efforts pour entrer avant elle.

\- Les enfants, s'il vous plaît, fit une voix douce et bienvenue.

Morgan cessa de se chamailler avec Prentiss et se retrouva face au sourire fatigué de JJ, pelotonnée sur la chaise orange, à coté du lit de Hotch. Quelqu'un avait placé une couverture autour de ses épaules, et une autre sur ses genoux. L'efficacité forcée avec laquelle elles l'enveloppaient laissait Morgan suspecter que c'était l'œuvre d'une infirmière, qui lui avait ainsi donné la permission silencieuse de rester.

Reid était assis sur son lit, une jambe pendant au bord, et se battait avec Aureilo pour un gobelet de jello bleu. Une bataille qu'il sembla perdre, quand le lièvre mit sa patte dedans et manqua de le renverser sur ses genoux, récoltant un « faites attention » tranchant de la part de Hotch.

Hotch.

\- Par tous les saints, Aaron, si tu voulais avoir un dæmon volant, tu pouvais emprunter Eris, s'exclama Rossi, provoquant un sursaut chez Reid et Aureilo, tous deux concentrés jusqu'ici sur leur petite guerre pour le jello, et leur fit brusquement lever la tête pour regarder autour d'eux. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller jeter Hal du haut d'une falaise pour essayer de faire mieux que moi.

La bouche de Hotch se serra en une ligne désapprobatrice quant à la jovialité de Rossi. Toutefois, le coin de ses yeux trahissait un sourire.

\- Je réfléchis à l'idée… dit-il lentement, et la pièce devint silencieuse un instant alors qu'ils attendaient la bombe qu'il était sur le point de lâcher : …de demander à ce que tous les dæmons soient attachés à leurs humains. Peut-être avec une sorte de laisse rétractable. J'ai le sentiment que cela résoudrait bon nombres de nos problèmes.

Le silence revint alors qu'ils enregistraient ce qu'il venait de dire, puis JJ se mit à rire. D'un rire surpris, involontaire, et personne ne sembla plus surpris de l'entendre qu'elle.

\- Eris serait adorable toute en rose, dit-elle finalement en couvrant sa bouche avec sa main, l'air incertain, comme s'il était encore peut-être trop tôt pour en rire.

Morgan eut un petit sourire, hocha la tête quand ses yeux bleus inquiets croisèrent les sens, et il regarda son téléphone. Plus précisément, l'heure.

Il était temps d'y aller.

\- Je reviens dans un instant, murmura-t-il à Emily alors que celle-ci passait à coté de lui pour s'agenouiller à coté de JJ, la tête penchée l'une vers l'autre tandis qu'elles parlaient à voix basse.

Puis, Naemaria et lui sortirent de la pièce.

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, ils suivirent les couloirs en arc de cercle pour arriver à la section dans laquelle se trouvait les enfants. Une infirmière vérifia son badge, sourit tristement, et le laissa entrer.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui quand il entra. Le dæmon chien de l'employée des services sociaux ne réagit pas, occupé à examiner un agneau peint en train de gambader sur le mur. L'employée, d'un autre coté, semblait épuisée mais heureuse de le voir, et elle tendit la main dans sa direction.

\- Agent Morgan, l'accueillit-elle. Ally m'a parlé de vous.

Il baissa les yeux et rencontra le regard séreux d'Ally, qui souriait en caressant avec précaution la tête de Naemaria.

\- Hé, bonjour Ally, dit-il doucement en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur. Tu es prête à aller voir ton frère ?

Flakamor avait pris la forme d'un boxer, presque aussi grand que Naemaria, mais deux fois moins large qu'elle. Ses yeux étaient froids et inquiets.

\- Tu sais qu'il va être un peu différent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mellissa a dit qu'il ne va pas bien, dit Ally.

Elle passa son pouce – propre, par bonheur – sur sa lèvre, pensive, comme si elle hésitait à le mettre dans sa bouche. Un geste réconfortant venu de l'époque où elle pouvait encore agir comme une enfant, il y a longtemps.

\- Elle a dit qu'il n'allait pas guérir, mais qu'il est toujours Jack. Et que je lui manque.

\- C'est vrai, tu lui manques beaucoup, confirma Morgan.

Il se leva et grimaça quand ses genoux craquèrent bruyamment. Ally eut un sourire en coin.

\- Savez-vous si Asling était parmi les dæmons retrouvés ? demanda-t-il à la femme à voix basse.

Il sentait Ally qui les regardait avec attention et écoutait tout ce qu'ils disaient.

\- De ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Asling est un des dæmons qui ont été…

Elle avala difficilement devant l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait failli dire.

\- J'ai bien peur que non, se reprit-elle. Il semble peu probable qu'elle soit là.

Bon sang.

Une petite main se glissa dans la sienne, et des doigts fins entourèrent deux des siens. Sa main était trop petite pour en attraper davantage. Morgan sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Je veux voir Jack maintenant, dit-elle avec fermeté en le tirant vers la porte. S'il vous _plaît_.

Il tint fermement sa main en entrant dans la chambre. Jack, dans la même position que la dernière fois, tourna la tête pour regarder avec désintérêt les nouveaux arrivants. Puis, quelque chose. Une étincelle.

Il regarda Ally, détourna les yeux, puis la regarda à nouveau.

Il eut alors un sourire. Fin, tremblant, et à peine visible, mais un sourire malgré tout.

\- Ally, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Morgan regarda l'enfant retirer sa main de la sienne avec un sanglot puis se précipiter vers la chaise pour se jeter dans les bras de son frère, le visage enfoui contre son torse. Flakamor aboya, puis bondit dans les airs et se transforma à mi-hauteur en un perroquet qui voleta autour d'eux, avant de finalement atterrir sous forme de chat au bord de la chaise, et se lover contre eux en ronronnant frénétiquement.

Il y eut un bruit de reniflement, à peine audible sous le flot de paroles excitées d'Ally et les réponses étouffées de Jack. Morgan se tourna vers l'assistance sociale et la trouva en train de détourner la tête pour que les enfants ne voient pas ses larmes.

\- Il ira bien, dit-elle en voyant qu'il la regardait. Malgré tout ce qu'il a traversé, regardez-le. Il n'abandonne pas. Il s'acharne, pour sa sœur.

Morgan regarda. Jack avait la bouche contre le front de sa sœur, ses propres yeux écarquillés par l'émotion, et murmurait sans fin et intensément à son intention.

Il survivrait. Il pourrait même vivre à nouveau. Il avait une tâche à accomplir : veiller sur sa sœur, et il n'abandonnerait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait réussi.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il en souriant et en se penchant légèrement pour poser la main contre le manteau de fourrure à la fois doux et rêche de Naemaria. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais ce genre de gamin. Il restera pour elle.

Différent, mais vivant.

-o-o-o-

Il s'avéra que les infirmières étaient partagées entre être en colère contre Reid pour les dommages causés par Aureilo à leurs corps suite à leur entêtement à participer au reste de l'enquête, et être attendries par ses sourires penauds et les excuses qu'il leur faisait d'ainsi les ennuyer.

Hotch les regardait alterner entre le regarder avec désapprobation et attendrissement, et il cachait son amusement derrière un masque sévère devant lequel Reid rougissait nerveusement chaque fois qu'il regardait en sa direction. Hal était étendue à coté de lui, les épaules entourées par le bras de son humain, et le rythme de sa respiration, contre lui, était régulier et réconfortant.

Petite fracture à sa patte arrière et muscles endommagés à son flanc et sa croupe. Elle allait boiter. Mais cela guérirait.

Ils s'en remettraient.

-o-o-o-

Will arriva, Henry dans ses bras, et Garcia se précipita à l'intérieur de la chambre quelques secondes après eux. Emily disparut peu après pour aller chercher d'autres gobelets de jello afin d'essayer d'apporter une trêve dans l'âpre bataille entre Morgan, Reid et Aureilo. Hotch laissa à contrecœur Garcia faire toute une histoire du plâtre de Hal pendant un petit moment, avant qu'elle n'aille diriger ses effusions sur Reid. JJ prit la main de Will et tous trois quittèrent la chambre pour passer un moment ensemble. Hotch leur enviait cette possibilité. Jack lui manquait tellement que c'en était douloureux. Ils avaient certes parlé au téléphone, mais Jack jouait à sa console et il était distrait, remuant. Jessica avait promis de ne pas lui dire que Hotch était à l'hôpital.

Inutile de l'effrayer.

Ils avaient un autre visiteur.

\- Agent Hotchner, Agent Rossi, fit une voix froide, et Hotch leva les yeux pour trouver le Directeur du FBI à l'embrasure de la porte, avec son manteau sur son bras et une expression sombre. Docteur Reid. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, merci, répondit poliment Reid.

Rossi prit Garcia par le bras, hocha la tête avec une certaine insolence, puis la guida hors de la salle. L'homme entra, ferma la porte et se tourna pour leur faire face. A ses cotés se tenait son dæmon couguar, fier et prédateur. Hal se tendit. Hotch retira son bras des épaules de son dæmon, ne souhaitant pas paraître invalide ou incertain pour la conversation qu'il sentait arriver.

\- Docteur Reid, j'ai cru comprendre que votre dæmon avait été tenu captif pendant un certain par Jeremy et Anton Harper dans le bâtiment où avait lieu les Intercisions ? dit le Directeur Morrow en s'adressant directement à l'agent.

\- C'est exact, répondit Reid sans offrir davantage d'informations.

Il se rendait compte lui aussi de l'atmosphère incertaine qui s'était installée dans la pièce. Le Directeur du FBI ne se déplaçait pas simplement parce que ses agents avaient été blessés sur le terrain.

\- Nous vous demandons votre coopérations dans l'établissement des faits qui se sont déroulés pendant cette période de temps, continua Morrow avec un sourire soudain, devant lequel Hotch se tendit. Tout particulièrement en ce qui concerne les événements liés à l'Intercision dont il pourrait avoir été témoin.

\- Je n'ai rien vu, s'exclama Aureilo d'une voix tranchante en s'asseyant sur ses pattes arrières.

Hotch vit les sourcils de Morrow se lever sous le choc.

\- J'étais dans une cage pendant tout ce temps. Puis j'étais dans la camionnette. Je n'ai rien vu qui pourrait vous intéresser.

Silence. Le regard de Reid était plongé dans celui de Morrow et ne vacillait pas le moins du monde. Les poils de Hal se dressaient d'instant en instant en voyant la suspicion sur le visage du directeur.

\- Très bien, dit finalement ce dernier, d'un ton qui suggérait que ce n'était pas terminé pour autant. Agent Hotchner, je voudrais que vous m'accordiez un peu de votre temps. Seul. Peut-être une fois que vous serez revenu chez vous.

\- Je peux m'en aller, fit Reid.

Il glissa du lit et se précipita quasiment dehors, Aureilo dans les bras, sous les battements de ses jambes de pyjama. Hotch grimaça en imaginant les têtes que feraient les infirmières si elles le voyaient debout et en train de se balader. Il était cependant déjà parti.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Agent Hotchner ? questionna Morrow en souriant à nouveau.

D'un sourire de loup, semblable à celui de Hal lorsqu'elle chassait.

\- Votre médecin semble catégorique sur le fait que vous n'ayez que peu des séquelles à long-terme attendues suite à la chute de votre dæmon.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, fit Hotch, vous n'êtes pas ici pour parler de mon état de santé, ni de celui de mon équipe.

Il n'aimait pas être allongé. Il n'aimait pas que l'homme soit debout devant lui. Et il n'aimait pas la manière dont ses yeux s'étaient attardés sur Aureilo.

Morrow se mit à rire, et cela n'avait rien du loup. Hal n'avait jamais eu un rire aussi froid.

\- Je comprends votre envie d'en finir au plus vite. C'était une terrible affaire, tout simplement terrible. Le Bureau a vraiment à cœur de s'assurer que rien de tel n'arrive à nouveau. Cela créé une peur… ingérable.

\- Je crois que toute documentation sur l'Intercision possédée par les Harper était gardée dans le bâtiment qui a brulé, dit Hotch en regardant Morrow acquiescer lentement. Il y a peu de chance que nous sachions avec certitude ce qui est arrivé là-bas, et comment ils ont pu obtenir ces informations détaillées sur l'acte lui-même. Nous pouvons seulement émettre la théorie qu'à l'occasion de ses études, Marissa Harper a découvert ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du trouver. Il semble qu'elle ait réalisé une Intercision sur son fils, Anton, avant de s'isoler loin de tout. Les dossiers médicaux récupérés après sa mort indique que cet isolement est en parti dû à certains aspects d'une maladie mentale, probablement née de sa culpabilité. D'après la confession de Jeremy, nous pouvons conclure qu'il tire… une sorte de plaisir de l'absence de volonté des enfants Intercisés. Nous ne pouvons pas en savoir beaucoup plus sans interrogatoire plus poussé. Toute information qui n'était pas en ces deux hommes a brûlé avec la maison.

\- La maison… continua Morrow en se redressant, qui a brulé fort à propos une fois que tout le monde était sorti. La scientifique pense que le feu est parti d'une pièce contenant beaucoup de notes et de documentations. Cela semble terriblement… fortuit, n'est-ce pas ? Presque suspicieux.

\- Peut-être. Je me trouvais ailleurs quand l'incendie a eu lieu, tout comme mon équipe. Nous ne pouvons pas offrir beaucoup d'informations à ce sujet, les agents de la scientifique seront bien mieux placés pour répondre à vos questions.

Le silence s'installa, dura, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Morrow reprenne la parole :

\- Et le Docteur Reid ?

Et c'était exactement la question à laquelle Hotch s'attendait.

\- Je crois comprendre qu'il lui est possible de s'éloigner de son dæmon à volonté. C'est un art oublié… tout comme l'Intercision.

\- Il n'est jamais entré dans le bâtiment. L'équipe le confirmera. Il ne sait rien de l'Intercision ou de sa pratique. Sa capacité à s'éloigner d'Aureilo résulte d'une Séparation partielle subie il y a plusieurs années, pendant l'affaire sur Tobias Hankel. Tout ce que vous voulez savoir se trouve dans les archives du Bureau.

Toute information qu'ils pourraient vouloir trouver, que ce soit pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons, ne serait pas trouvées ici. L'Intercision mourrait avec les Harper.

La porte s'ouvrit et un Reid aux airs de chien battu entra, encadré par une infirmière et par Rossi, lequel arborait un sourire narquois. Morrow se recula et s'apprêta à partir, la situation n'étant plus propice à un interrogatoire.

\- Directeur, appela Reid en fixant l'homme avec une expression que Hotch n'avait jamais vu ailleurs que sur son propre visage ; une sorte de détermination d'acier qui laissait entrevoir le genre d'homme que le jeune génie deviendrait. La lame qui a été utilisée pour Interciser les enfants. Chaque fois que des lames capables de tels acte ont été mentionnées, elles étaient faites d'un alliage à base de fer et d'origines métallurgiques diverses – mais rien qui aurait été détruit dans un incendie domestique. Qu'est devenue la lame utilisée par Anton ?

Morrow ne regarda pas en arrière :

\- On s'en est occupé, Docteur Reid. Votre inquiétude est dûment notée. Bonne journée, je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement – et j'attends votre retour sur le terrain avec impatience.

Et il disparut.

\- Des ennuis Aaron ? demanda doucement Dave.

Hotch lui lança un regard noir et sentit Hal gronder sourdement.

\- Toi et moi, promit-il à son ami en tentant de rendre sa voix ferme, nous allons devoir parler.

\- Oh super, j'ai hâte, hulula Eris en acquiesçant.

Parfois, il se posait des questions sur son équipe.

-o-o-o-

Cela leur prit quatre jours pour que Hotch soit libéré à contrecœur de sa chambre d'hôpital, et Reid avec lui. Rossi suspectait cependant que Reid ait baratiné le personnel jusqu'à ce qu'ils le laissent s'en aller, vu le regard méfiant que l'infirmière lui avait envoyé quand il signait ses papiers de sortie.

Il restait une dernière chose que Rossi voulait faire avant que l'avion ne décolle, et cela avait été un sacré challenge de s'organiser sans que le reste de l'équipe ait vent de ses projets et l'accuse de se ramollir en vieillissant. Bah. Il avait bien le droit. Ils avaient tous le droit, surtout après une affaire comme celle-ci.

L'air était frais, le ciel clair et bleu. Des nuages de buée se formaient devant sa bouche alors qu'il frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, le froid mordant de cette heure matinale s'attaquant à chaque centimètre de peau exposée. Il n'y avait rien que lui, lui et l'homme actionnant la manivelle qui abaissait les boîtes d'une triste simplicité jusqu'à leur dernière demeure.

Ils méritaient d'être enterrés. Ils méritaient cette dernière demeure sur une colline ombragée avec une vue sur le matin glacial et les arbres nus. Pas d'être brulé puis oubliés quelque part dans une boîte qui prenait la poussière parce qu'ils étaient morts sans avoir de nom.

Ses mains n'avaient pas tremblées quand il avait signé les chèques pour les pierres tombales qui seraient mises au-dessus d'eux. D'eux, et de ceux qu'il restait encore à enterrer. Les corps qui étaient toujours en train d'être examinés, coupés et étudiés par les curieux, et pleurés par les praticiens qui s'occupaient d'eux. Il s'était assuré qu'il y ait une tombe pour chacun d'eux, une petite rangée bien alignée d'enfants perdus, comme dans un vieux conte de fée.

Et sur chacune de ces tombes, une date, un disque doré et vide pour symboliser un dæmon perdu, et une simple phrase.

 _Un Être Aimé Repose Ici._

Une toux derrière lui, sèche et familière. Il pouvait presque y entendre un besoin impatient. Il sourit tandis que ses yeux le brulaient, et ne cacha pas ses larmes. Au diable les apparences composées ou la dignité ou quoi que ce soit. C'était son équipe, et c'étaient les corps d'enfants assassinés qui ne seraient pleurés par personne à part par les hommes et les femmes qui chassaient les monstres. Ils méritaient quelques foutues larmes, pour les familles qui ne savaient même pas qu'ils devraient les pleurer.

Et son équipe.

Sa satanée équipe. Bien sûr qu'ils l'avaient trouvé. Malgré ses précautions, malgré son départ discret avant même que l'aube ne pointe. Malgré tout, comme des limiers, ils avaient retrouvé sa trace et étaient venu les pleurer avec lui. Jamais seul.

Bien qu'Eris soit silencieuse, sur son épaule, il pouvait sentir son plaisir empli de tristesse alors qu'ils s'avançaient pour former à coté de lui une ligne d'yeux encore à moitié endormis et de vêtements froissés. L'un d'eux, probablement Reid – le seul dont le sommeil était si léger qu'un éternuement de souris pourrait le réveiller – l'avait entendu partir, ou s'était réveillé et avait remarqué que sa chambre était vide. Peut-être Aaron, le seul qui se réveillait avant l'aube pour faire le tour de l'hôtel en silence afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien, avait-il remarqué l'absence de sa voiture. Qui que ce soit, il imaginait ce collègue réveiller les autres, les secouer jusqu'à ce qu'ils émergent, puis l'équipe se rassembler en un groupe encore hagard, comploter, se préparer, et le suivre.

Il en était soulagé. Quelqu'un prit sa main. Une main de petite taille, délicate, une qui n'était pas faite pour tenir une arme et le faisait quand même. JJ. De l'autre main, elle tenait celle d'Henry, et l'enfant était emmitouflé dans une boule de vestes et de blousons, et deux d'entre eux étaient assez ringards pour que Rossi suspecte qu'ils soient à Reid. Will passa un bras autour de la taille de JJ, leur fils callé entre eux, et posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, les yeux posés avec douceur sur la rangée de tombes. Son dæmon berger alsacien était assis à coté de lui, Kailo sur la tête et une phalène voletant autour de son cou, et se délectant de l'air frais matinal.

Morgan et Garcia étaient l'un contre l'autre. Le froid rendait le nez et les joues de Garcia rouges, et ses yeux brillaient derrière des lunettes aux couleurs vives. Morgan ne pleurait pas, ce n'était pas son genre, mais quand le soleil apparut au-dessus des arbres en amenant la promesse de la chaleur, il ferma les yeux et leva le visage, comme pour prier.

Hotch se tenait un peu à l'écart, avec dans la main une canne simple donnée par l'hôpital pour aider à limiter le boitement qu'il ignorait avec une détermination acharnée. Hal avait clopiné jusqu'ici, mais à présent elle se tenait avec toute la grâce et la dignité qui leur était propre. Ils étaient les seuls à sembler totalement réveillés.

Reid se trouvait de l'autre coté, la tête inclinée comme celle de son lièvre, les yeux scannant et comptant, l'esprit tournant sans arrêt, en réflexion constante. Et en deuil. Il pouvait le voir dans chaque centimètre du visage du jeune agent ; des ombres qui deviendraient plus tard de profondes marques autour de sa bouche et de ses yeux, signes du passage du temps. Aureilo se tenait à ses cotés, droit et sérieux, comme une image miroir de Hotch et de son loup, à l'autre bout de la ligne d'agents. Jusqu'à ce que Prentiss vienne à coté d'eux, passe son bras autour du sien et presse sa joue rougie par le froid contre son épaule, tandis que son chat faisait tomber le lièvre à quatre pattes puis tournait autour de lui d'un air joueur.

Ils restèrent ainsi, son équipe et lui, jusqu'à ce que tous les cercueils soient en place et que la terre commence à remplir les trous nets laissés derrière. Leurs visages étaient désormais secs, le soleil s'était levé en apportant une douce chaleur, et Henry commençait à s'agiter, ennuyé par la cérémonie.

Ils partirent tous ensemble, sans un mot, mais chacun fit un signe de tête à Rossi en s'éloignant, et chaque visage portait clairement une sorte de fierté qui l'aurait fait rougir s'il avait un homme moins sûr de lui.

Reid gravitait autour de Morgan alors qu'ils revenaient vers leur voiture, et leurs rires lui parvenaient. Hotch s'éloigna en boitant, s'arrêta et secoua la tête avec frustration, et Emily lui lança une pique pour le distraire, avec un sourire espiègle qui le fit presque sourire. Presque. Néanmoins il s'appuyait un peu moins sur sa canne en reprenant sa route. Garcia amusait Henry, lequel lança un regard à son père. Celui-ci semblait à la fois épuisé et amusé, et Rossi ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

JJ marchait à coté de lui. Eris hulula en sa direction, d'une voix douce et respectueuse. Rossi se souvint d'une promesse qu'il s'était fait dans ce cauchemar.

\- Je suis fier de toi, dit-il en lui prenant le bras pour la retenir.

Elle cligna des yeux et le dévisagea, déconcertée. Des ombres s'attardaient dans ses yeux. Elle remettait en question sa place dans l'équipe, et ce travail. C'était tout naturel. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'ils la soutiendraient peu importe son choix.

\- Pour ce que tu as fait là-dedans. Tu as tenu bon et tu as fait sortir tout le monde. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas marcher, tu les as portés. Ce que tu as fait est digne d'une héroïne, Jennifer. Ces enfants, ceux qui ont survécu, ils n'oublieront jamais ce que tu as fait pour eux, et moi non plus.

\- Je ne les ai pas tous sauvés.

Sa voix était pleine de tristesse, voilée. Elle portait et accumulait toute la culpabilité du monde.

\- Lequel d'entre eux est le garçon ? Celui que j'ai laissé derrière moi ?

\- Le troisième à droite.

Il s'en était assuré. Il savait qu'elle demanderait. A coté de ce garçon reposait la fillette qu'il avait portée hors des tunnels. Une des petites filles trouvées avec Jack était enterrée à coté d'elle. L'autre avait été rendue à sa grand-mère, restée sous le choc de cette nouvelle. Elle était rentrée chez elle. Enfin chez elle. Personne n'avait retrouvé Amber Wyant. La jeune fille s'était envolée, enfuie, peut-être pour enfin trouver la paix. Il doutait qu'ils la retrouvent. On lui avait fait bien trop de mal la dernière fois qu'elle s'était arrêté de courir, tellement de mal qu'il ne la blâmerait pas si elle ne s'arrêtait plus jamais.

JJ se tourna et regarda la tombe qu'il lui désignait.

\- Je l'ai laissé derrière moi, répéta-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Je l'ai laissé et quand je suis revenue, il était mort.

\- Il est mort quand cette lame est tombée entre lui et son dæmon, corrigea Rossi. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est lui faire parcourir un peu de distance supplémentaire. Tu t'en es sortie. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Tu es revenue à la maison, vers nous – vers ta famille. Et tellement plus encore. Nous nous révélons dans nos victoires et nous apprenons de nos échecs, mais nous ne devons pas laisser l'un ou l'autre nous consumer, ou ce travail nous détruira. Et il n'y avait aucun échec ici, pas de ta part.

Elle acquiesça une fois, avec incertitude. Puis une fois de plus, de manière plus assurée.

\- D'accord, dit-elle finalement, respirant à nouveau. D'accord. Ce que vous avez fait ici, aujourd'hui… c'était une bonne chose, Dave. C'est une bonne chose. Ces enfants le méritent. Ils méritent qu'on se souvienne d'eux. Grâce à vous, ce sera le cas.

Rossi sourit et jeta un œil au reste de l'équipe. Son regard s'attarda sur Reid.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait le moindre risque qu'ils soient oubliés.

Ils ne quittèrent pas cette ville comme ils étaient arrivés. Ils avaient de nouvelles cicatrices, de nouvelles blessures, de nouvelles douleurs qui s'attarderaient et les élanceraient pendant les nuits froides. De nouveaux poids qui prendraient du temps à guérir.

Mais en regardant Reid et en voyant la facilité avec laquelle lui et son dæmon se déplaçaient à nouveau ; les taquineries prudentes entre lui et Morgan, qui leur avait manquées ; la pointe de volonté et de colère dans le regard de JJ, qui lui rappelait la raison pour laquelle elle faisait ce qu'elle faisait dans ce travail…

Peut-être étaient-ils plus forts.

En fait, il était certain qu'ils l'étaient.

 _« Mais vos dæmons ne sont pas retournés au néant ; ils font partie de toutes les choses. Tous les atomes qui les composaient se sont dispersés dans l'air, le vent, les arbres, la terre, et dans toutes les créatures vivantes. Ils ne disparaîtront pas. Ils sont dans chaque chose. »_

 _Philip Pullman, **A la Croisée des Mondes**_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés, et si vous avez une remarque, une suggestion, une correction à apporter, n'hésitez pas !  
A très vite !


End file.
